The Library
by Anonymous Malink
Summary: Inuyasha lives a somewhat normal life, however one day all that begins to change with the addition of a new friend. Even with his brother's wedding around the corner, Inuyasha begins to doubt Autumn is truly the season of love...
1. Intro

The Library

By Anonymous Malink

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

Intro - Friends and Relations

This is a normal story. This is my story. This is story about a few individuals who face normal everyday life. It may not seem interesting to you, but this is the story about the individual's life, and it may relate to yours as well. The story of course has a beginning, middle, and an end. The beginning is now; everything I am saying now is the beginning. The story however has not begun, but the story does not have to be relevant to what I am saying now.

Throughout the story there are a few different people in particular we must follow. The first individual being two boys named Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha was a boy, and 16 years old. He had long silver hair, unlike a normal boy's cut, and a quite striking appearance. His father, InuTaisho was a History Teacher in the eleventh grade, and his mom, Izayoi, was a psychologist. He had an older brother named Sesshoumaru as well.

Sesshoumaru was much older than Inuyasha; he was indeed 25, a good nine years… He had long silver hair like his brothers, and golden eyes. Sesshoumaru lived with his fiancée; Rin was her name, who was a carefree spirited young woman. He however was not very emotional. He had few emotions to show, namely anger, and sadness. Occasionally, especially when around Rin, he showed compassion in the greatest form, but normally, especially around his brother, he was evil. This added to the fact that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as brothers were not very close. They would bicker and argue about anything, and wouldn't enjoy each others company. They fought in their younger days and continue to do so today, but indeed they are brothers, and so it is only natural.

Inuyasha lived near a public school district in Japan, named after the town, Sengoku Jidai. Sengoku Jidai, which very roughly translated to Warring States Era, was basically a town that was dedicated to Tokugawa, Nobunaga, and Hideyoshi. He went to school there, at the same place where his father worked, which proved bothersome in most cases. But in most cases his father wouldn't be done with work until very late in the afternoon sot he wouldn't go home… no, couldn't go home without his father, so his afternoons were constricted to visiting the school library.

Sesshoumaru was old enough however and was living by himself, in an apartment a few blocks away. On occasion he would drive by the school in the afternoons just so he could see Inuyasha in the library… and then proceed to make him upset by making Inu ride home with him. He was always looking for opportunities like that, always.

Inuyasha was an interesting individual with an interesting story. He was quiet, but in being quiet he was respected. He never picked fights, but when people picked them with him, he got upset easily, and would grow irritated quickly. He would be very cold at times, not respecting others, but would always be left alone. It must have been his stature as well; his father did work at the school…

Sesshoumaru was the same way, only not as easily irritated. As said before, he was a monotone, flat, individual; no emotions at times. He could be seen with anyone and still remain the most admired person when he was in school, and his tradition was passed to Inuyasha, who blew his reputation… That's probably why Sess doesn't like his brother even more than in his childhood.

Inuyasha was certainly strange when it came to love. He was in love with a girl named Kikyo once, but to make a long uneasy sad story short, she died. He was right there by her side until the last minute in the hospital. Now he is alone once more, unlike his engaged brother. He always looked at his brother… then he looked at Rin… and wondered how the hell, in all of time, did they meet, and grow fond of each other.

Sesshoumaru as I discussed before was in love with a girl named Rin, and no more would be said about it…

That is the basic necessities required to understand the story of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but now onto a more complex situation, on two more individuals.

Kagome and Koga

Kagome went to school at Sengoku Jidai as well. She had long dark hair and deep light brown eyes. She was normal, had friends, and lived with her grandfather, mother, cat named Buyo, and two brothers ((You guys might hate me in a sec)). Her younger brother was named Sota and had a particular obsession with video games and older people. Her other brother, older brother, was named Koga ((heh)), and was particularly protective of Kagome. If any other boy would touch Kagome it would be his duty as a brother to kill them, which he didn't mind as much. Koga had a very handsome appearance, and light brownish eyes like his sisters.

Kagome and her family lived across the street from the school, and liked every bit of it. She could walk to school in the morning, and walk home in the afternoon. Koga took a liking to it as well, as he was in Eleventh Grade and was usually taking an after school sport, and he could walk home afterwards.

Kagome was in tenth grade like Inuyasha, and although she had no classes, with him, and rarely saw him during school, she had one time to see him, the library. Koga would force her to stay in the library and wait for her while it was football season and Kendo Practice, even if they lived less than a few yards away from the school boundaries.

Kagome didn't appreciate the close quarters she was kept in by her brother. His protection was driving her insane; she got almost no time to herself. It was very hard having a brother like Koga.

Koga was popular in school. He had made great friends with a few other kids named Ginta and Hakkaku. They help to keep things in order and sometimes spy on his sister for him when he can't. Koga is not angry or mad at Kagome at all, he just wants what's best for her.

And for now that's it. But hopefully later on, we shall be seeing more than just… these four…right four… good…

((And so here is another new fan fiction, something I have been working on for quite a while))


	2. Unknown Title

The Library

By Anonymous Malink

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

I Swear to You All That Half Way Through The Week of March Fifth, I'll Have Written Part Two, Just Bear With Me. These are Parts, not Chapters.

**Part One – I Couldn't Think of a Better Title**

Inuyasha tapped his pencil furiously atop his desk. He stared down at the mahogany, and the sheet of paper that lay atop it, strewn with a variety of letters and numbers. He placed his pencil a millimeter away from the first problem, thinking hard.

'_6 times 4 cubed divided by 6x plus nine times three. Solve for Y…? But there is no Y to solve for.' _He groaned and looked at the piece of paper sternly. '_Evil piece of…' _Inuyasha slammed his head on the desk as a result of his inner cursing. He received a classic 'Shhh,' from the librarian, which caused him to look up, and then take the piece of paper into his hands.

'_Die!' _The thoughts slowly dissipated as he formed a small rip at the top of the paper where his name had been. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Looking up at the ceiling, he noticed the clock. Without looking for the time at first, he realigned his thoughts and searched out the two hands, and found 7:43, as a result.

"Daaaad," he groaned softly as he slipped his math assignment back into his math binder which was on the ground. He pulled his English Binder up from beside it and flipped it open to an assignment page.

'Read up to page 27 of 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter,' he said in his mind, reading off the page. He silently pushed his chair back and got up, looking over to the fiction section. He pushed in his chair and walked over to it, looking at the author's last names on the shelf list.

'K for Kawabata,' he said as he walked down the row of shelves and saw a young girl standing there picking out a book. She had long black hair and had on the school uniform, for all he could see was from the side.

He walked down the row and saw Yasunari's name on a number of books, then saw 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter,' written on one. He slipped it out, eyeing it slowly. 'Seems thick.'

"Inuyasha," he heard a low male vice say behind him.

"Acccck," Inuyasha yelped. He jumped, the book slipping from his hands. He turned around and saw his father standing there in his teaching uniform.

"Are you ready to go," InuTaisho asked. Inuyasha nodded and bent over to pick up the book.

"Why were you so late dad," Inuyasha droned, cutting to the chase and completely bypassing the rules of etiquette in speech. Inuyasha looked up and saw a student of his fathers, Koga, behind him.

"Mr. Koga here decided to have a bit of fun in the classroom," InuTaisho announced. "Now come on, let's go home."

Inuyasha glared at Koga as he passed.

"Koga," he said irritated.

"Inuyasha," muttered Koga, matching his tone perfectly. Inuyasha followed his father back down the row of shelves to his desk.

"Let me get my stuff," Inuyasha said as he gathered his binders and pushed them into his book bag. Inuyasha kept the book under his arm as he slung the bag over his shoulder, and then retrieved his book, holding it with both hands.

"So Dad how was your class today," Inuyasha asked casually as they exited the library and found themselves in the lobby of the high school. He didn't actually care what went on in his father's class, it mattered to him as much as a box of altoids mattered to a chocolate addict… ok bad comparison but still, it gets the job done… The only reason he asked, was to keep his father from droning on about things like where babies came from and such.

"First two were excellent as usual, third was alright, fourth was excellent, and last… well Koga was Koga," InuTaisho replied smoothly. "It's a wonder his sister's turned out that well." His eyes brightened. "Have you ever seen Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at his father with ignorance clouding his eyes.

"No, you mean Koga has a sister," Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho nodded. "Weird, I never knew."

"Nice going Inu," InuTaisho replied as he opened the door outside for his son. Inuyasha nodded his head in his standard appreciating way and walked out.

"Sorry for not knowing everyone in my grade."

"Well don't you have any classes with her?" Inuyasha paused and stared at his father.

"No."

"Well ok then." InuTaisho jumped onto the side of a one foot small wall used for keeping in a garden with a tree.

"Dad, you really shouldn't do that," Inuyasha warned him.

"I'm a teacher, I can do… oh crap here comes Naraku." At the site of the eleventh grade dean he jumped off the wall, straightening his somewhat arched back… weird how all adults seem to do that.

"Hello sir," InuTaisho said, thankful Naraku was doing paperwork on his clipboard and not noticing his little stunt.

"Eh hello Mr. Hanyou," Naraku said. "Keep up the good work… yah whatever." Naraku passed them without another word.

When he was out of earshot InuTaisho sighed in relief.

"Uhh, phew, that guy is in charge of the eleventh grade you know," InuTaisho pointed out to his son for the sixteenth time that school year.

"Yes dad," Inuyasha grunted as he neared the car, a beat up Toyota. His father took out the pair of keys from in his pocket and unlocked the side door, letting Inuyasha in first.

"Alright, ready," InuTaisho asked as he entered the driver's seat and started the car.

"Whatever."

As they pulled out of the small school parking lot and onto the road, InuTaisho made a quick left, stopped and looked to the right. Inuyasha wondered why they had stopped and turned to the left so see a house. A plain, normal, ordinary, house with white shutters, a red roof and made of stucco.

"This is where Koga and Kagome live Inuyasha, just wanted to show you," his father explained. Inu squinted his eyes and saw Koga walking across his lawn to the front of his house, followed by a young girl.

The girl reminded him a lot of the girl in the library but then again so did all the girls in his school. He looked intently at the girl, struggling to see what her face looked like. But all she did was follow her brother to the door, and walk through it.

"Staring at her are you, sly," InuTaisho mocked. Inuyasha smiled at his father.

"Yah well, she has some sort of peculiarity to her."

InuTaisho stepped on the gas pedal again and began driving. He took a right hand turn again and just drove straight.

"Sooo, Inu, how was school?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"Umm, school, it sucked, why?"

InuTaisho shook his head.

"No cursing."

"But you do." InuTaisho looked straight ahead and smiled.

"Oh and umm, remember your staying at Sesshoumaru's apartment today." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared out the window, occasionally seeing his reflection in the outside rear view mirror.

"I hate going to see Sess, why do I always have to go stay with him on Thursday." His father sighed as he made a tight turn onto Sesshoumaru's street.

"It can't be all bad, Rin's gonna be there so she can usually stop the fighting."

"Rin's always there." Inuyasha was still grumbling incoherently when they arrived in front of the apartment building.

"Remember, Apartment 6 on the third floor, got that." Inuyasha nodded and sighed as he opened the door by twisting the handle and jumping out. He reached back in to pull out his bag and tossed it on the side walk.

"I'll pick you up around eleven thirty, k," InuTaisho asked. Inuyasha looked at the car clock and it read, 8:04. He let out one last reluctant sigh and nodded.

"See ya dad," Inuyasha said as he closed the door and took a step out. Realizing something he looked at his empty hands.

"Dad wait," he called after his dad's Camry. "You have my book…" He sighed and looked at the apartment building.

He slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked to the entrance door, but couldn't open it. He sighed and looked at the small phone like thing on the side. He pressed the number six on it and leaned against the wall.

"Yes," a voice came through the machine.

"Sess open the door," Inuyasha beckoned loudly into the telemachine.

"Maybe I should just leave you out there-Rin stop." The doors buzzed and it opened automatically. Inuyasha looked at the door a moment.

"There ya go kid," he heard Rin say through the machine as it beeped and went off.

"What Sess sees in that girl," Inuyasha muttered as he walked through the door. He looked at the elevator and approached it. He pressed the button with an up arrow on it and waited patiently.

'Dum, dum dum, dum. I hate elevators.' Suddenly the doors opened and standing in the doorway was Rin, fuming. Her eyes which were normally brown eyes were darkened by a sort of malice… well not _that _bad.

"Stupid Jerk… oh hey Inuyasha." Rin forgot her rambling by the time she noticed Inuyasha. "Sess is being a jerk tonight, so I'm leaving. See yah later kiddo." Inuyasha felt something rip in his stomach. He and Sess alone, for three hours… no, he needed Rin there to save him from certain and imminent doom and destruction and quite possibly… more doom.

"Wait Rin, couldn't you stay just for tonight, I'm sure you can patch stuff up with Sess if you just talk to him." Rin shrugged... then smiled. She smiled? Wasn't she just fuming moments ago. Inuyasha separated a few feet from her.

"Ah the intellect of a teenager. But I can hardly believe Sesshoumaru would just forgive me like that… and I would forgive him," Rin began asking herself, seemingly forgetting Inuyasha who inhabited the space in front of her. She once again shrugged. "Alright, you win, come on in."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator, still spacing himself from that strange girl who was next to him.

After she pressed the level three button, she began tilting from side to side in the elevator, swinging to some invisible music making Inuyasha feel rather… awkward. Maybe it would have been better without her there.

The elevator door opened and Inuyasha stepped out first, his facial expression showing his fear of the girl, who was one of the strangest people he would ever meet… he also made sure to stay a few steps in front of her.

They walked to the right and to the door on the left. Inuyasha raised his hand to knock but Rin beat him to it. There was a calamity in the apartment and the door somehow opened by itself.

"Come in, Inuyasha," they could hear Sesshoumaru say in his room. Inuyasha stepped in following Rin. The place was clean, except for a few papers scattered across the ground.

"Inuyasha follow me," Rin said as she walked around a corner and into a room where Sesshoumaru was busy typing at his computer.

"Working on something there," Inuyasha asked, mocking a bit.

"Shut up roach," Sesshoumaru stated blankly without turning back.

"Rin wouldn't like it if she heard you call me names like that," Inuyasha said, glancing at Rin who gave him an approving smile.

"Rin left a few minutes ago, guess you're out of luck dumb-…"

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice rocketed through the room like a boom of thunder causing both brothers to stiffen in fright.

"R-Rin," Sesshoumaru asked as he swiveled his chair around. "Interesting, you returned."

"Don't tease your brother Sess, now say you're sorry," Rin demanded. Sess glared daggers at Inu who was smiling victoriously, and took a deep breath.

"I owe an apology to no one," Sesshoumaru forced out, he was also bemused by the girl, which he was just figuring out was his fiancée.

"Fine, but what about to me, tell me, why did I leave," Rin asked, as she crossed her arms. Trying to avoid any further anger from his betrothal, Sesshoumaru answered it the least difficult way.

"I was trying to keep Inuyasha out," he asked, half of it in a question form. Rin was obviously not satisfied as one of her feet began tapping on the ground. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as he started speaking again.

"And then, I yelled at you." Rin nodded.

"Yes you did. Do you have someth-"

"And I now apologize for my actions, now you may leave," Sesshoumaru interrupted, making Rin look stiff a moment. Then another emotion over came her. Rin smiled. She walked over to Sess and pecked him on the cheek.

"Great, now I'm going' to make us something to eat, k," Rin said as she left. Inuyasha stared at her until she left the room. Shivering a bit, he walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"She scares me sometimes," Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru swiveled back around in his chair.

"Mmmm, true, but I have no time for you right now." Inuyasha peered over his shoulder.

"What are you typing?"

"Leave me be little brother!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to walk to the kitchen where Rin was. He pulled a chair out at the table and sat down. Putting his head on his arms which were crossed over on the table he sighed.

There was a fan spinning slowly above him, squeaking every full time around.

"What's a' matter Inu," Rin asked. "If you're tired to can rest on the bed in the other room." Inu shook his head.

"No, just bored," Inu commented. "I wish I had my book, I left it in my dad's car." Rin took a small package from the cupboard.

The incessant squeaking made Inuyasha begin to growl.

"Well that stinks, do you like Ramen?" Inuyasha nodded, before finding it so boring in the room that he continued.

"Hey Rin, I've never really bothered asking this before…"

Rin looked back around at him. "Yes, Inu?"

"Well, how is it that you and Sess are together. Where'd you guys meet 'n stuff."

Inuyasha knew very well he had brought imminent doom from the woman before him, but it would save him from the looming boredom that was droning in his head by the squeaking of the fan.

"Well, it's funny how things work out. To tell the truth, I don't quite remember. I remember me, him, and something about the forest, wolves, weird… maybe you can ask Sess for further details later."

How riveting, asking Sess for details that he didn't want in the first place.

"However I do remember the proposal. Now that was sweet as anything. We had just had a disagreement, he had been working late one night and we were both very tired, I had been waiting for him to... umm, well some things like why are better left unsaid…

"Anyhow, it was a stupid argument that ensued when he got back, he left, very irritated.. and when he came back the following day… he had apologized for the first time I had ever heard him, and he showed me the ring. He never said 'marry me' directly, but he implied it in his twisted wordplay."

She sighed. The fan flickered and then sputtered a few times before dying.

"It was called 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter.' "

"Really, by Yasunari Kawabata," Rin asked.

Wow, the girl was as simple minded as they came. She had completely forgotten about the proposal. Inuyasha could hardly keep from laughing.

She went over to her pack which was sitting beside a chair across from Inuyasha's and pulled out a large paperback book.

"Best book ever," she said tossing the paper back copy over to him. Inuyasha noticed the book as it slid across the counter, studied it a few moments after that, but shortly after smiled softly. Reaching out he took the book and flipped it to the first page.

Maybesimplemindedness was a good thing afterall.

'_There once lived a man they called the old Bamb-'_

"Hello Inuyasha. What have you there," Sesshoumaru said as he walked in and snatched the book from him, sitting down at the head of the table. "Ah, The Bamboo Cutter, a classic." He smirked and put the book down.

"Weird story isn't it Rin?"

"Indeed," Rin answered.

Sesshoumaru stood as he saw Inuyasha grab the book back. He walked over to Rin and looked over her shoulder.

"So you are cooking" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're going to have to get used to my cooking considering we are getting married in two months," she explained solemnly. "Unless you want to make friends with the couch every night."

"You are my wife, you forget," he said, making her giggle as he tilted her head upward and captured her lips in a kiss. Rin's hands dropped the pot and wrapped around his neck as a reflex as Sesshoumaru dipped her a bit by bending lower. "I own you," he said as he parted a moment before resuming.

'_One day he noticed among the bamboos a stalk that glowed at the base. He thought this very strange, and going over to have a look he saw the light was shining inside the holl_-' Inuyasha was interrupted in his reading as he looked up and saw his brother… and his wife to be. He cleared his throat in irritation.

"-Get a room-" Inuyasha said through a sneeze, making Sesshoumaru and Rin jump apart. Rin re grabbed the pot as she blushed and turned off the stove.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Sesshoumaru sat down at his spot and Rin brought the food over. Taking out three bowls, she poured a bit into each and sat them at the corresponding person. And so they ate, and at the same time Inuyasha read.

'_It often happened afterwards that when the old Bamboo Cutter went gathered bamboo, he would find a stalk crammed with gold, joint t-'_

"So brother, have you found yourself a girl yet," Sesshoumaru asked smugly. Rin hit his shoulder disapprovingly, but then gave in.

"Yes, did you," Rin asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not yet," Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"Why not," Sesshoumaru asked, unwilling to give up on his interrogation.

"Cause," Inuyasha responded matter-of-factly.

"Cause your scared," Sesshoumaru mocked him.

"No."

"Scaredy Inu."

"No I'm not!"

"I'm sure."

"Rin's the only girl you ever got," Inuyasha taunted him. Sess froze a moment and glared at his younger brother, who seemed to be doing a victory dance in his chair.

"Yah whatever, at least I'm not a sixteen year old virgin."

"At least I'm not twenty five year's old and have only seen one woman." Inuyasha stuck out a tongue at Sess. By now the conversation was gone and they were just throwing insults across the table and back.

"For your information, I've been with a handful of woman," Sess said as he took a sip of the ramen.

"Oh your not," Rin asked deviously, and somewhat with envy. "Then who else have you seen."

"My mistake, he's seen plenty of woman, Kagura for example-"

"Inuyasha shut up."

"Kagura huh," Rin asked. "Sesshoumaru, Isn't she that girl you used to work for?"

"Yes it is," Inuyasha said. Sess gave Inuyasha a glare that was easily read as a, 'your so dead,' glare. Inuyasha ignored it by continuing his book.

"So I take it you've seen many woman," Rin asked.

"No, only you."

"What about Kagura?"

"That was a long time ago."

"It was actually three years ago," Inuyasha interrupted.

"'I'm going to kill you,' " Sess mouthed at Inu from over the table.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, never looking up from his book.

"Inuyasha."

Silence.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

"Inuyasha!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"BOYS!" Rin jumped in the middle of the conversation. "Stop bickering, just eat for goodness sake." Inuyasha sure was glad Rin was there, just like his father said.

"So," Rin said. "Who wants seconds?"

* * *

Inuyasha slammed the door on his way into his fathers Camry. 

"So how was it?" His father's question brought Inu to one conclusion, he was the son to someone with the intelligence of… a potato, a.k.a. a human vegetable.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Inuyasha went through the alleys at the library again, looking for some book he could be interested in, even briefly. 

"Aren't there any good books here," Inuyasha asked not listening for a response.

"Actually yes," a voice replied from behind him. Inuyasha paused and listened closely. It was a girl's voice, it wasn't familiar either.

"There is a book called the 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter," the girl explained. "It was quite good." Inuyasha turned around to see the girl, dressed in the school uniform, with raven black hair from behind. When she turned around to see him he saw her light brown deep eyes, he stared awkwardly.

"Yes well, here you are," she presented the book the Inuyasha, and he took it sheepishly. She smiled and began to look for another book.

"Hey ummm," Inuyasha stuttered. "Is your name by any chance Kagome Higurashi?" The girl froze and spun around,

"Yes, it is, how did you figure that," she asked.

"I know your brother," Inuyasha grunted. Kagome raised both her eyebrows and looked him straight in the eyes.

"He's a straight up jerk," Kagome said without blinking as she began to walk back down the alley of shelves. Inuyasha nodded and without realizing it began to follow Kagome.

"So," Inuyasha began.

"Heh, are you that bored?"

"What?"

"Why are you still following me," Kagome asked as she sat down at a table.

"Because this is my seat," Inuyasha said pointing to the chair across the table and the books strewn about it.

"Oh," Kagome said. Both of them sat down and became entranced in their work; Inuyasha busy writing away at his homework while Kagome was absorbed in her book.

"So, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly breaking the silence. "Your brother is in eleventh grade right?"

"Mhmmm," Kagome answered.

"Great," Inuyasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why is that," Kagome asked, looking up.

"My dads the history teacher, and every year he takes the top three students in his class, plus me and goes out to the 'museum of science' or whatever he calls it." Inuyasha showed his blatant dislike which caused Kagome to laugh a bit, quietly.

"Oh rest assured, my brother isn't going anywhere near that museum, he stinks at history… wait, your InuTaisho's son, Inuyasha."

"In the flesh," Inuyasha said cockily. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "Koga told me about you, and about your brother."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yah him, he said you were, a 'Good for nothing nuisance,' that should… ugggh I forget, but he said your brother hated him."

"I can't imagine why," Inuyasha said under his breath. At that moment the library was silent again, Kagome not talking because Inuyasha never answered her last comment about his brother hating Koga.

At this time, Sesshoumaru had come into the library and right behind Inuyasha.

"So you were lying to me," Sesshoumaru said, causing Inuyasha to stiffen and turn around to face his older brother. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha facing his older brother, shock written on his face.

"A-About what," Inuyasha said as he rapidly got all of his things into his backpack and zipped it up.

"You seem to have a girlfriend that you never told me about," Sesshoumaru said as he dragged Inuyasha up by his neck and tightly wrapped one arm around it, causing his hair to rustle up.

"She's not _my_ girlfriend," Inuyasha struggled to get out as Kagome blushed.

"Of course she isn't," Sesshoumaru said smugly. As the conversation continued Kagome turned more and more red, eyes widening.

"And you should know being the excellent writer you are," Inuyasha commented. Sesshoumaru brought his other hand up in a fist and with one finger bent slightly higher he grinded it into his brother's head.

"Oh, your higurashi's sister, tell him, Sesshoumaru said hi," Sess said to Kagome. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha struggled to be released from his brother's grasp.

"Stupid, twenty five year old virgin," Inuyasha said loudly enough for the library to hear him as he elbowed Sess and kicked his shin, grabbing his backpack as he was released.

"See yah later Kagome, I really got to go," Inuyasha said as he sped out of the library.

"Why the… I already told you," Sess said as he chased Inuyasha.

"Oh yah, I guess I'll tell Rin further about KAGURA!" Inuyasha's voice was heard bellowing through the library causing the head librarian to shake her head as Kagome peered out the giant window in the back of the library. There she saw the entire scene play out, she just didn't hear it.

Inuyasha ran out into the meadow behind the library where the student and visitor parking was, Sesshoumaru following.

Inuyasha turned around and prepared himself, throwing his backpack off of him, as Sesshoumaru tackled him to the ground, causing a forceful impact.

"Want to rethink your last statement," Sess asked.

"No chance," Inuyasha said as he slipped from his grasped and got up, running from his angry brother. Sesshoumaru slipped on the wet grass as Inuyasha stumbled to get away.

"What's going on here?" The voice belonged to none other than Rin. She had been waiting in the car for the last length of time but got tired of waiting so came out.

"He was attacking me," Inuyasha cried out as he tried to go behind Rin for defense.

"Sesshoumaru what have you been doing to your brother," Rin asked awaiting a response.

'How does he do it,' Sesshoumaru thought and bewildered at Inuyasha's ability to remain innocent.

"Ok, alright, I apologize Inuyasha." It all came out easy this time because he was trying to do it rather Rin told him to do it.

"There you go guys, good as new," Rin said, amending their friendship as she turned to walk toward the car. Sesshoumaru glared a moment at Inuyasha while he caught up to his betrothal, forcing his blank expression on his face.

"Oh yah, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he opened the back door for Inuyasha of his new Toyota.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied as he threw his book bag onto the seat next to his and jumped in, slamming his door shut. Rin hopped into the passenger seat while Sess got into the drivers seat.

"We're taking care of Shippo today, so you're going to be coming home with us again, instead of going straight home," Sesshoumaru said gruelingly.

"Thanks," Inuyasha groaned.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the little tyke isn't that bad," she assumed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both glared at her.

"He is," they said simultaneously. Sesshoumaru put the keys in the car and revved the engine.

Sesshoumaru backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. He turned a left as InuTaisho had done the previous day and followed his path exactly, stopping at the traffic light.

"You should have kept going," Inuyasha muttered to his brother as he looked over his shoulder.

"It was red," Sesshoumaru used as a defense.

"It was yellow."

"And it was going to be red."

"But it wasn't yet."

"Inuyasha, I wasn't about to run a red light."

"But it was yellow." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and slammed his head into the horn, somehow not releasing the airbag with the pressure of the blow, but honking loud enough everyone else in other cars thought he did.

"Well when you get a car, you can drive by any red light you want."

"It was yellow."

"FINE, it was yellow." The car was still and silent as the light turned green and Sesshoumaru turned a right onto a diagonal road. Rin sighed and closed her eyes, the fights her fiancée and her soon to be brother in law got into… it was amazing how they could fight over anything, even a stop light.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yah," Inuyasha replied.

"You know me and Rin's wedding is two-"

"Yes, yes, its two months from yesterday, I know that."

"Yes but do you know what I have planned for you?"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." Sesshoumaru pulled into the small parking garage underneath the apartment building. Pulling into a spot that said six on it, he unlocked the car doors and let everyone out.

They walked over to the elevator door, Inuyasha pressing the small up arrow button hesitantly, and soon the elevator doors slid open. Inuyasha slipped in while they were still opening while Rin and Sess waited and then entered. Sesshoumaru pressing the third level button the doors closed and the elevator began to move upwards.

The elevator opened with a screech on the third level, they all stepped out simultaneously and walked over to the door. Sesshoumaru took out his keys again and unlocked the door, opening it and allowing the others inside. Inuyasha first walked in and went over to the family room opening the window curtains a he looked outside. It was a beautiful day in autumn.

He watched as a small child, bounded up the walkway and into the small crevice underneath the first floor porch unto which Inuyasha could not see. Then he heard a small buzz in the com phone which was followed by a voice that belonged to none other than,

"Hey Sesshoumaru open the door, its Shippo." Without speaking Sesshoumaru slammed the door open button on the com phone which was followed by a nauseating moan and uncomfortable sigh.

Inuyasha waited for his life to end in the next thirty seconds, but it never happened, he would have to suffer with his brother.

There was a knock at the door and Inuyasha was the one who hesitantly was forced to answer it. As he opened the door a small boy bounded upward almost knocked Inuyasha over.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you would be here," Shippo said enthusiastically as his attention switched to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Hey guys," Shippo said as he bounded toward the couple behind Inuyasha, who in turn sighed in relief the kid was off of him… Literally. "Hey am I invited to you guys' weddin' day?"

"Of course Shippo," Rin responded. "Of course, you get to be the little ring bearer."

"And you," Sesshoumaru said pointing to Inuyasha, "Will also get to be someone."

"A groomsman?" Inuyasha asked, not anticipating much.

"You'll find out."

* * *

"When's mom going to come to get me," Shippo moaned, as he was drawing a picture on the kitchen table. 

"You're going to need your mom to get you in a second if you keep asking me that," Sesshoumaru responded flatly. Shippo continued to draw and reached for anther crayon in the box.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have any ice cream," Shippo asked hopefully.

"You're going to need ice cream in a second if you keep asking me that… 'Because I'm going to hit you, and you'll need it to… Stop the swelling," Sesshoumaru answered, stuttering to think up an excuse.

Shippo stared blankly at the older man and sighed.

**Coming Soon, Part Two – Did I Mention it was Autumn**


	3. Autumnal Propaganda

The Library

By Anonymous Malink

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

HAH, i updated. Beat that.

**Part Two – Did I Mention it was Autumn**

A few days had gone by quickly, each holding its own surprise. For some odd reason Inuyasha would spend his time to the last second with Kagome in the library. He was not hostile towards her at all, well at least for the most part. They were a strange pair of friends. During the day, having no classes with each other, they never saw each other.

Another thing that made them strange was their personalities. Inuyasha by nature was angry, violent, and quiet. He would always be in the background, never fighting with someone unless they started it… save for Sesshoumaru. Kagome was a kindhearted, spirited young girl with a vivid imagination. She was the kind who would help someone, but have inner struggles of her own to work out.

Kagome and Inuyasha made quick work of school work when together, having plenty of time to pass notes across the table to each other. The librarian did not seem to mind talking about school, but other un-related topics were one of her pet peeves. She was also in charge of detentions, and gave out demerits twice as fast as any other teacher before her. Just the more reason to use notes.

Another few days went by; about two weeks since we last left Sesshoumaru and Shippo, only a month and a half before the wedding of Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru had become quite popular at the Library recently, and often stopped by after work just to mess with Inu. However much he cared for Rin, he always seemed to have room enough for screwing around with Inu's head.

Before long it was only a month and two days before the wedding…

It's strange, how things always tend to work out.

* * *

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up." InuTaisho knocked at the boy's head. He had apparently fallen asleep while studying with Kagome. He had been there for a while, and had almost finished studying for the test when he just sort of droned out and fell asleep. 

Kagome sighed at the body and poked At Inu's sleeping form along with Inu's father. She had witnessed him the instant he fell asleep and jkust left him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly and tenderly.

As if waking from a trance, Inuyasha's left eye opened first, than his right. He slowly looked up and rubbed his eyes with his index fingers.

"Well Kagome, it seems you know him better than I do," InuTaisho said jokingly. "Maybe I should use that tactic next time… not that I have that nice of a voice." Kagome smiled and nodded appreciatively.

Inuyasha took his books and packed them quickly and without much hesitation.

"Inu, one question," InuTaisho proposed. "How do you fall asleep while studying?"

Inuyasha took his backpack and slung one hitch over his shoulder and shrugged sarcastically. "I don't know, perhaps we were studying physics, and physics is such an interesting part of science."

InuTaisho and Inuyasha walked briskly out of the facility, after Inu said goodbye to Kagome quietly. InuTaisho was chuckling quietly to himself.

Inuyasha somehow made it to the car before beating the man senseless, however when it burst into maniacal laughter he had to hold his ears shut. Inuyasha just slid into the car next to his father in the driver position.

"You're a very bad liar Inu," InuTaisho said as he started up the car.

Inuyasha set his arm on the window's edge and sighed resiliently. "About what," he asked in response quite irritated. InuTaisho resumed laughing a moment later. Inuyasha moved the hair out of his eyes and scratched his hand nervously.

InuTaisho stopped; he noticed it was quite bothering to the other rider. "Well I understand the way Kabuto-Sama teaches Physics is not exactly… motivating, but I know you don't usually fall asleep during homework."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and a tinge of crimson began forming on his upper cheeks. "I was tired today." Inuyasha knew his father knew him all too well.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Do you really not know why you fell asleep?"

"Well…"

"Boy, you're in for tough time when she becomes your girlfriend."

"Jeez dad, just because she's the only girl I hang out with doesn't mea-. " Inuyasha soon found the nestled evil deep within his wordplay and decided to just, stop talking. InuTaisho smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Fine I'll tell you."

Inuyasha braced for something that seemed like it was going to be a cruel sick joke. He braced for it, he concealed his rising anger… but something different came. Not a mock, but a fact.

"She has the same voice as your mothers…"

* * *

Upon arriving home, Inuyasha and InuTaisho were met by Izayoi preparing for a dinner of… five? Every week for the past three months this happened. Sesshoumaru and Rin were going to get married, and since Rin had no live family left, they went to the husband's family's house, so Rin could get to meet Izayoi and InuTaisho in a much more maternal and paternal way. She had already met Inuyasha a number of times, but the last time she saw Sesshoumaru's Parents was spring. And it was autumn. 

Now, Sesshoumaru and Rin were late as usual, probably because Sesshoumaru had to stop at every yellow light he saw. And knowing Rin she was probably trying to hurry the poor man up using tactics I dare not describe to you.

Inuyasha tossed his pack into a corner and strummed through the foyer straight into the dining room where his mother was preparing it… rather quickly one might add.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Izayoi said. Halfway through her hello she had looked up to make sure she was about to say hello to the right person.

InuTaisho walked in behind his son and was about to ask is he could do anything but Izayoi beat him to it.

"No InuTaisho, you can just relax for a while, I'll call you when I need you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then shooed him off toward the staircase to the basement.

Inuyasha silently followed his mother into the kitchen without being noticed. She was at the stove. Her mother worked so hard sometimes he thought sometimes she would die of exhaustion in her sleep. It was quite obvious that she wouldn't after living a few years… fourteen to be exact, Inuyasha could see her every day as she got up.

This also reminded him of Kagome. Kagome would always 'write' about how she would have a ton of homework, and yet she would also say that on her grade list, it was all A's. Imagine that. She would work so hard for them too; Inuyasha would look up at her sometimes and she'd be doing some extra credit assignment while he himself was still working on requirements. She was amazing, and stubborn...

This reminded him a day the week before. The librarian was fiercely sick with 'detentionitis' and didn't come in. No one else had the keys to the library, so it was closed. Inuyasha and Kagome, who both of which had to stay after school, needed to find a place to do work. Oh, did I mention it was damp, cold, and raining. Perfect timing isn't.

* * *

Now the school wasn't open to kids after hours, and the library wasn't open either. Kids who were there after school took the bus home. Kagome easily could have walked across the street home, but a. her brother would give her a long hard lecture, and b. she couldn't leave Inuyasha alone. 

"Kagome seriously," Inuyasha pleaded for the hundredth time, his dark blue, zipper hooded sweatshirt saving him from rain falling on his head. They were standing right outside the library entrance; the doors were clear so they could see well inside. How warm it must've been in there, at least warmer than out in the rain. If only the doors would magically open suddenly, and allow them in.

"You cannot change my m-mind about this Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice chilled and body shaking. He could understand, she was only wearing a long sleeve white blouse with a knee long green skirt, longer than what she usually wore but still pretty short.

He frowned and beckoned her closer. "Fine, but lets at least find somewhere not so moist.

Shelter was hard to find around the school campus, but around the right side of the library, facing one of the visitor parking lots were two trees that when together provided a small relief from the rain. The grass was still wet however, and the rain seeped through the leaves sometimes. They rested themselves against the wall of the library and sat down.

"S-so," Kagome began hesitantly. "What's up?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl as if she was insane. He leaned forward to scratch the back of his head and removed his hood in the process. He felt a few drops of rain hit his forehead and immediately regretted his decision. "Well," he commences with. "I'm sitting against the library, freezing my ass off, all the while begging my friend to walk across the street and go home to a nice warm cozy- ow, what was that for."

Kagome took the hand she just hit Inu with and covered her mouth as she coughed a few times. "No reason, just you were being a jerk." Inuyasha looked at her and noticed something. Her eyes had brightened, just a bit. "Oh, and thanks for calling me your friend."

Inuyasha smiled, he had just called her his friend. That made him a bit glad that he had admitted she was his friend. It was an achievement for his cocky self, one more thing to cross off his list.

"Yah well, don't be bragging it to all your little friends," Inuyasha teased her. Kagome giggled a bit before coughing some more.

"You ok," Inuyasha asked. His voiced was etched with concern, but not mock pity full of sarcasm, but genuine heed.

"To tell the truth," Kagome said. "I'm not sure. I came down with a fever a few days ago, the reason I wasn't at the Library on Tuesday. It w-went away so quickly I wasn't s-sure if my body was immune or, it just s-settled a bit before coming back out." She had said it in less than one breath.

It wasn't long before she felt Inuyasha's hand press against her forehead. He then sighed, measuring it up against his own. "You definitely have a fever, you should really go –"

"Home? Not without you in one piece within a car, or somewhere secure." It was her turn to be concerned. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. No sooner had she done this than she heard a zipper, and then felt her body being pushed forward.

Inuyasha put his sweatshirt around her shoulders, and then allowed her to slowly ease back against the wall.

"T-thank you," she said, her voice chilled with surprise.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back himself. "Well, don't tell anyone I did this and we will still be in good terms tomorrow."

She smiled at him, and then noticed something. He was shivering. Being Inuyasha, he couldn't be cold, and yet being Inuyasha while around her, he seemed to be fully capable of it. She had seen him walk in, freezing rain with just a t-shirt on, so she knew it had to be either really cold, or he was comfortable around her.

She lowered the hood and shifted closer to Inuyasha, moving his arm around her and then hugging her arm's around his chest. "We don't have school tomorrow," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Her sudden movement shocked him. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"I noticed you were cold, we can't have that." Inuyasha's face was certainly not cold anymore, but with Kagome around him, his body seemed to warm up quite fast.

The rain didn't show any signs of stopping, and Kagome and Inuyasha just seemed to sit there next to the other, having a normal conversation as if none of it had happened, or was still happening.

* * *

"Alright now," a man said. The man was sitting across from Sesshoumaru on the couch in Sess's apartment. He was wearing a dark violet polo with black pants. He had black hair that was tied in a dragon tail and held tightly behind him. 

Sesshoumaru scratched at his nose; he was both irritated, and nervous. The man's name was Miroku and he was a specialty 'wedding advisor,' basically a planner, but more like a helper. He was also one of Sesshoumaru's patients.

"You sure you're going to go through with this," Miroku asked; insecurity framing his voice.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Miroku smiled forcefully and nodded. "I'm not sure how far you are going to take this plan of yours, but I do suggest finding the key ingredients first. I.e. do you even know how to-" A ringing interrupted his comment and Sesshoumaru instinctively reached in his pocket.

"And your mobile goes," Miroku said getting up. "I'll be thinking over some policies in your kitchen if you don't mind me." He briskly walked out of the room while Sesshoumaru leaned back and flipped his mobile open.

"Hello," he said calmly.

Pause.

"Oh, it's you Inuyasha."

Pause.

"You're where?"

He got up and looked out the window; sure enough it was raining hard without it showing too much of a sign to stop. "Yah, they said it was going to be fierce today, why don't you stay in the library until- you're kidding. I'll be right there younger brother."

* * *

Inuyasha was standing, soaking wet in front of the library where the payphone was. Kagome was right next to him, equally soaked, the hood was down. Inuyasha took her back under the cover of trees and allowed her to get close again. 

Now, of course you're wondering why Inuyasha didn't use the payphone immediately. Well, now that I think about it you probably don't care, but I shall say it anyway. He had no money before spottingthe fifty yen token on the ground in front of the tree.

In any case, before too long a time had passed, and after both Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep and had been asleep for at least a few minutes, lights shone through the fog produced by the raised dirt the rain was causing, and Inuyasha without delay woke up.

He shook Kagome awake and together got up and walked toward the Toyota. Both got into the back two seats and Sesshoumaru looked back at them a moment, concern, anger, and confusion written on his face.

"What in all of… what were you…" was the stuttering that came from Sesshoumaru. He gripped a fist and slowed all his anger there. "Alright. What were you two thinking?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes. "I told her to go home. She lives right across the street."

"But you never let me explain myself fully," Kagome explained. "Not only was I not about to leave you, buy my brother has an away game and the rest of my family will be gone for the rest of the week. It'll be me and my brother for the rest of the week, and I was going to stay at the school until ten waiting for him."

Inuyasha took a very elongated and deep breath and glanced at the clock. 6:21. "Sess, just take us to your pace so we can crash in peace. We're cold, damp, and I don't know about Kagome but I'm starved." Inuyasha surprisingly felt a head on his shoulder. "Rin's there right?"

"Thank you." She murmured this so softly he could've sworn she'd fallen asleep.

"She'll be there by the time we get back," Sess almost whispered.

Sess smiled and mouthed two words. 'how sweet.' Inuyasha would've flipped him off then and there but he didn't want to disturb Kagome who was resting serenely on his shoulder. Instead he silently cursed him off for payback and gave into sleep himself, resting his head on Kagome's.

* * *

"Hello, Inuyasha!" He snapped out of his fantasy with a smack across the face from his mother. "Oh thank god you're alright. You were just standing there staring into to space for a while, I was getting worried." 

Inuyasha pulled a hand over his face in order to grip up and feel his face for color. He was sure there was a small layer of light red above his cheeks but couldn't feel much warmth.

In the next moment of time, he noticed his mother was no longer in the kitchen with him. He turned to exit the kitchen when he heard the phone ring.

Inuyasha sighed and turned toward the sound. "Could you get that Inuyasha," he heard Izayoi say from the kitchen.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled as he reached for the phone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his car, Rin beside him, caught next to an accident and taking a long detour through the countryside. 

"Hello, Inuyasha?"

Pause.

"Yes I'm calling from my mobile. I was calling to say I'm going to be a bit… a tad, late."

Pause.

"Please try to not to scream so loud, especially not in the phone."

Very long pause.

"You know what Inuyasha, if I had ever been allowed to hold a gun, I would-"

Pause.

"I know, mom works very hard…" Sesshoumaru made a gesture with his hand and made it gun shaped, raising it to his head. "Just… I'll be there when I'll be there. I canceled my patient so I could come to this stupid family thing, so shut up and tell mom I'll be there soon!" He slammed his cell down and growled deep within his throat.

"I believe that someday, I will murder that young boy," Sesshoumaru said, his words feeling no emotion at all as he said it. Rin smirked and looked ready to laugh.

* * *

Inuyasha held up his hand defensively as his mother pelted him with anger as he recited the news that Rin and Sesshoumaru were stuck taking the back roads through the country. "For the love of Amaterasu, so I spent all that time with dinner for no reason? My word, and what were they doing all the way out in Kyoto anyway." 

"When I was last talking to him- in person- he said something about seeing a patient and going to Kyoto so he could see his patient who was also niftily his wedding planner." Inuyasha's explanation calmed Izayoi a bit but it didn't help.

"Let me see a moment," Izayoi said to herself, and indirectly to Inuyasha. "He announced his marriage to the family-"

"-You mean I announced it for him to the family-"

"-About six months ago and now he decides to do this planner thing. That boy waits till' the last second on everything. I mean for god sakes Inu, It's autumn." Inuyasha looked at her with a scared look in his eyes and slowly backed away from the crazed lady that was his mother.

But that was the truest statement made all through the chapter. It was autumn, and he proposed in the spring.

* * *

A.N. Alrighty hey. It seems that i did indeed update. That means i have done what i have almost never done before. Oh well. And Kagome and Inuaysha don't like each other... yet. There will come that day soon, but now it was just a friendly awkward moment. Heh, reminds me of two people in my school who are very much the kind that do that kind of stuff, the huggign and the embracing and the... ehhh'. it was alright the first few times, now it makes people kinda dreary. and sick... 

Me and my friend who is indeed a girl, quote un quote, don't go publicly doing that crap, not privately either. we respect each other's boundries evry well... except she does invade my special personality bubble sometiems but... who doesn't

-Anon Out, With the next set date being March 17th, 2006, Next thursday.


	4. The Kabuto Sama Deal

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**Part Three: The 'Kabuto-Sama Deal'**

The following days went well.

Sesshoumaru had gotten a new patient, one he got through Miroku. Her name was Sango, and was quite the contrary to Miroku. They were friends save for the disgusting mouth of Miroku which usually earned him a slap across the face.

After a few more weeks the wedding seemed almost dawning. It was only a month and four days till the wedding, and counting. Sesshoumaru still had yet to tell Inuyasha about his special role in the wedding.

"So," Sesshoumaru questioned. Sango was sitting tensely on the couch across from Sesshoumaru's chair. Sango had to come in twice a month for therapy for some odd reason. Aside from obvious anger and irritability issues, she also had a problem with… love. Now Sesshoumaru didn't like to specialize in this kind of… psychological… crap, but he would, he's then one getting paid.

Sango shifted nervously in her seat. She still had doubts about why she had been dragged there by her brother and his weirdo friend Miroku. Psychological problems were not bugging her at all... no, she just thought she could talk to her cat.

"Alright, we have five or so minutes left, so let me get this off your chest," he said matter of factly. "You are in love with my wedding planner."

The silence breaker astonished Sango. She scratched at her head wearily and then recognized what he had said. "We were just talking about wh- wh-… what was that- where did that come from?"

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on his fist and smiled a moment at her, then frowned. "Well," he began, "Every time I see you two together, it's like – a slam!" Sesshoumaru wiped sweat off of his forehead and monitored her actions. He cleared his mind off the fact that he needed to turn down the thermostat, and noticed she was blushing, she was angry, and she was confused. "I scheduled your appointments right after and before each other just so I could see what happens between you two."

Sango gripped and fist and held it in front of her threateningly. "So I'm just an experiment? That's all, not even a patient?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

Sango gripped tighter and then released sighing and nervously looked at the floor. Her inner battle ceased and she gave in. "Do you think he knows?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and watched as Sango apprehensively got up and looked at the clock.

"Well I have spent my time here well, I have to go." She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"This was fun. May I propose asking him out to coffee?"

"No."

"Well it was just a suggestion."

They had arrived at the door and Sesshoumaru reached out to open the door.

Millions of thoughts flew through Sango's head at once but the ones she truly thought went into her mouth. Sango opened her mouth to speak but words were already thrown from her mouth. Miroku had come in the door.

"Hey Sango."

"Hi Miroku."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched Sango fleeting figure exit down the hall and into the open elevator.

* * *

Well, three days after the fourth Sango appointment, shown above, it was only a month before the wedding. It also sadly was a Thursday, of which Inuyasha wanted no part of considering he had to go to Sesshoumaru's hou- err, apartment. A quick summary of this chapter would leave you with the impression it was just filler, but it is much more than that. 

Filler is a pointless chapter with no core relation to the plot. It holds no purpose but to buy time. What I'm typing now, is filler. But it does have an importance. I am telling you that if you read a summary of this chapter, you would not be intrigued one bit of what you are about to read, but it has the utmost importance to the plot.

A summary would say; Inuyasha is troubled with his math grades and goes to see his mat teacher, Kabuto-Sama for help. Isn't that convincing? But I implore, read with Gusto for the rest of this chapter… anyway…

Right after Physics class, his last period of the day, Inuyasha stood in the doorway of Mr. Kabuto's room. Mr. Kabuto was the Tenth grade Math and Physics teacher, and twelfth grade English teacher. He was well accomplished in everything, but his home of heart was in tenth grade, teaching math. Physics was just that year since the normal teacher, Kaede was on sabbatical. His room was kept in nice order with row tables and chairs in a line in front of the whiteboard with his desk on the side, a normal teacher set-up.

His appearance was a bit frumpish one would say, he had black hair that was short and curly, and glasses that covered his hazel eyes. Hazel… was a weird selection that was made by his genes, since it didn't really suit him. He wore casual clothes to school on normal days, but occasionally, in fact every first Monday of every month he would come to school with a suit and jacket.

"Mr. Kabuto-Sama… sir?" Inuyasha took a step in, looking at Kabuto sitting at his desk.

The teacher smiled, looking up and beckoning him in with a gesture. "Come in, Inu, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Inuyasha gulped and proceeded, "Well you see sir…" He fidgeted with something in his pocket, and then pulled out a slip of paper, folded neatly into eighths. He unraveled it and sighed. "My average in math… is-"

Kabuto got up, looked at Inuyasha, walked over to him, looked over his shoulder, and said casually, "B" before going back to his desk.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "Is there any way to bring it up?"

Kabuto sighed before he sat down and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Sorry Inu, the quarter ended last week. You should've done the revisions by then too."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but had difficulty even saying "oh."

The man walked over to one of the tables and pulled down to chairs easily, placing them on either side. He then got his grade book form his desk and put it on one side.

"Sit down for a moment Inu, I want to talk to you." Inuyasha nodded solemnly and sat down opposite the grade book. Kabuto took the seat on the other side. "Inuyasha, your grades are going down because your homework is being turned in days late. You know a day late means half the credit is taken away." Inuyasha nodded. "So why turn it in late?"

"I… don't know." Kabuto looked at the shaken boy. He was so different now then he was in any class he had ever seen him in. In class eh was vibrant, full of energy either passed positively in class, or negatively with his friends. Now he was so broken, a lifeless carcass waiting… to be taken away.

"Your test grade went down the drain this quarter Inu," Kabuto explained solemnly. Inu's head was hung so low the bangs were covering his entire face. Kabuto bit his bottom lip, and then sighed defeated…

"Inu, I'll make you a deal." Inu's eyes suddenly met with Kabuto's after many minutes of separation. He opened his grade book and pointed at his name, where a bunch of zeros and 5/10s were strewn. "You get me every single one of these assignments, and I mean every single one, and in perfect condition, by tomorrow class time, right before lunch, and I will give you an A+." Inuyasha was dumbstruck, and wanted to cry. He was given a second chance.

"Thank you sir-"

"Wait Inu, I haven't given you my part of the bargain." Inuyasha settled back into his chair. "You see, I never want to see another 5/10 or zero in this book again. This means it can be 6/10, just not 5. You need to promise to hand your stuff in on good time, and next quarter we won't need to make another deal. And one more thing." Inuyasha nodded readily. "You need to get your current average signed by your mother or father by class tomorrow as well, or this deal goes down the drain as well."

Inuyasha's raised heart sank. He was so close. So close to being in the clear, but he was hit by a blow so hard… he would feel it in the morning. "Just explain the situation Inu, your parents aren't murderers."

Riiiight, sure they weren't. Inuyasha couldn't trust this.

"Well, thank you anyway Mr. Kabuto." Inuyasha stood and smiled at his teacher. Kabuto extended their hand and the deal was made right there as Inu put his own hand in Kabuto's.

Inuyasha took off, down the hall, out the door, a good few yards away, there stood the library. It was 3:30, he was free now to go to the library and maybe hang out with Kagome for… but wait. Sesshoumaru's car was waiting, parked in the bus turn around.

He had to go home with Sess, thus avoiding his parents completely. Tonight he wouldn't even get a chance to go home, he would stay the night. His parents were gone to some weird fling thing. He cursed life, god, and Sesshoumaru, all at once, as the car wheeled around, and his stupid older brother's big ugly face was smirking at him, his face gesture saying it all. 'haha hahaha.'

Inu climbed in the car as painlessly as possible, before Sesshoumaru said, "I saw your girlfriend in the library today."

"Ka-"

"Jeez I'm kidding; she's not your girl. But anyway, she told me that she didn't see you at all today, not even in the hallway. She looked real disappointed, she told me to say hi to you for her. So 'hiiiii inu." Inuyasha tried not to throw up right there. His brother, imitating a stereotypical girl's high pitched voice was not something you wanted to be around for.

Inuyasha took a deep breathing, noting mentally how long this ride was going to take.

When they got to Sesshoumaru's apartment, Inuyasha realized one thing, and one thing alone. Rin was not there. Rin… was not there… Rin was not…. There. "Crud," he muttered as he walked in the door, Sesshoumaru right behind him.

"Rin should be here by the time you're done with your schoolwork," Sesshoumaru explained irritably. "I know, life is hard, and so are Kabuto's English Tes-"

"Sess," Inu interrupted, "I'm only in Tenth."

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru flatly replied. "Bother, bother, bother, still, his math classes are hard to follow, so bare with me when I say if Rin isn't back to help you by 5:00, you… may bother… me."

"Gee, thanks Sess, you're the best," Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru sighed arrogantly. "So I've heard." With that he walked into the computer room/study, the door open for Inu to see what he was doing inside. Inuyasha dragged his backpack to the kitchen table and set to work.

It wasn't that he didn't have time for homework; it was just that, he had no time for Kabuto's homework. It was so simple that he would save it for last and then forget about it. That one day when he first saw Kagome he had tried something new and began with Math. He hated that so much, found it so frustrating that he gave up on it, but that would have to stop. He needed an A, or his parents would murder him over, and over again. Death was not thing an aspiring musician could afford.

That's right, musician. Inuyasha may not have seemed like a musician, but in band class, wow, can he play. What does he play? Kagome asked that same question…

* * *

It was a bright sunny day this time, and Kagome and Inuyasha were once again having a conversation inside about their interests. Kagome had gone on about how much she wanted to be a teacher, since at her old home in Tokyo she lived at her family shrine and often gave tours. Although she was young, twelve, she didn't mind talking to strange adults about the history, which she seemed to know a lot about. 

"So Inuyasha," she whispered quietly. "My turn, Do you play an instrument?"

Inuyasha scribbled some things down for English homework while nodding. "Yup."

"What instrument?"

"His views in life were unnessa- huh what? Oh yeah, Instrument." Inuyasha stopped and put the pencil down. "Guess."

"Umm, Piana."

"It's piano, and no."

"Guitar?"

"No."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and pondered on it a moment. She thought about Inuyasha's attitude toward things, then about how he acted towards her. She thought about all the things that made him different, and it hit her.

"Clarinet?"

"Close."

Kagome gave a look of confusion. "How can an instrument be close?"

"Cause it's basically the same instrument."

Kagome 'ooohed' and nodded understandingly. Now she knew what he meant. It was pretty much the same instrument. Just one was made of brass. "Saxophone."

Inuyasha smiled. "We have a winner."

"Then how come I never see you lugging it around anywhere?"

Inuyasha sighed. He had to explain this a lot for some reason. "I have one to practice at home, and one I keep here, at school."

Kagome nodded. "Sounds reasonable."­­­­­­­

* * *

Inuyasha waited seemingly patient for the clock to say five. He had been struggling with his homework for a while, and it was frustrating him to no end time was not on his side. He tapped away with his pencil at the marble beneath his elbows and the papers. He had fifteen homework assignments to do, and he had only done four. It was going to be a long night. 

The clock struck five however, shortly after he was about to drive the pencil into his skull, saving him some hemorrhaging. He smiled gratefully… but after realizing that Rin wasn't there he nearly killed himself. Sure, Sess was a whiz at Math, but he was also a whiz at beating the shit out of him on a normal basis.

He prepared himself mentally and then, shaking, went up to the study where Sesshoumaru was working. "Sess it's five."

Sesshoumaru undaunted kept working. He then looked at the clock. "Rin isn't here?"

"No."

He sighed and cracked his knuckles. "I'll be there in a moment. Just let me finish typing this report. "

Inuyasha nodded, and sullenly he retreated back to the kitchen. He sat down steadily and pulled out the grade sheet with his average. B. He wanted to rip it. He could rip it. He should rip it; there was no use for it after all. His parents were gone, and he needed a parental signature. He was about to tip it when something miraculous happened.

Sesshoumaru had walked up behind him and taken the paper by surprise. He studied it a moment and then pulled a pen out of his right pants pocket. He set it down on the counter and began to sign on the dotted line… a perfect copy of InuTaisho's signature. Inuyasha gaped wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru as he placed it back in his hands.

"Your brother isn't all that much of a bad guy after all," Sesshoumaru said casually.

Inuyasha gulped and looked at him. "Alright, what do you want," Inuyasha finally asked, quite cautiously.

Sesshoumaru snickered. "As soon as I'm done helping you with your homework, we're going to have a little man to man talk. And I want you to answer every question I ask truthfully. Got it?"

Inuyasha hung his eyes and sighed. He had lost the better end of the deal. "Yah, whatever."

"Good."

The homework went so fast after Sesshoumaru was working with him it wasn't funny. He was like a prodigy with Math, and a leader in all his other classes. Death to Inuyasha who destroyed the reputation.

The talk afterwards was a nice talk. A nice _long _talk. It was very stupid however to assume Sesshoumaru would bring up anything about Kagome. He left her out completely for some reason. He then said that every Thursday he would help with his homework and they would do the same thing again. This was part of the deal that Inu couldn't refuse.

The next day Sess drove him to school, and Science was first that day. Science, not physics, Science. Ms. Kanna, who usually taught that class, was out sick. The students waited patiently for what seemed like forever… and then the unthinkable happened. 'Cheery' Mr. Naraku walked in the door, wearing the official 'Sub' patch on his shirt.

"Alright," he said smirking. "Today we're going to steer away from what Ms. Kanna has been teaching you, and learn about Temperature; more deep though than you could ever imagine. You all know about Celsius and Fahrenheit, right, but what about Kelvin." He wrote Kelvin up on the board. "Yes Kelvin, we'll be studying this in Eleventh Grade.

"Now Kelvin is the SI unit of absolute temperature, equal to 1/273.16 of the absolute temperature of the triple point of water, equivalent to one degree Celsius."

Inuyasha had no trouble following what Naraku was saying, but one thing struck his mind. "Mr. Naraku."

Naraku nodded. "Yes InuTaisho's so-, I mean Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored his rudeness and blatant disregard for anything about him. "Does Kelvin have any weird coincidences in temperature, like 0 Celsius is freezing point, and 212 Fahrenheit is boiling point?"

Naraku's light bulb went off. "Yes my boy, yes!" Inuyasha nearly fell out of his seat as a result of the sub's ecstatic ness. He wrote 0 Kelvin on the board. "0 Kelvin is the most indefinite experiment anyone has ever tried. It is the ultimate stopping point, at which molecule movement stops entirely."

"Is there any other time when molecules stop movement?"

"No. Molecules will only stop moving once they reach negative two hundred and seventy three point fifteen degrees Celsius. You cannot restore molecule movement once that happens."

The class ended abruptly after that. There was more conversation, and an experiment, but nothing of great importance to write of. Basically they melted and froze yen.

Now after class was some other stuff. Then orchestra and band practice. Then more stuff. More stuff. Then Math.

Kabuto's class.

Inuyasha smiled. He did it. He got his A. He was happy, the marking period ended this Friday, and report cards were due Saturday. It was all a matter of when he got in the classroom and… wait.

Naraku was standing in the classroom, smiling, and the 'sub' patch was still on his shirt. "Hello Inu, glad to see you again…"

AN. I'm back from the grave. This time I think I'm back for good though. Read and Review please. Another chapter may come before the end of the second week of may.


	5. Who Cares it's an A

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**Part Four – Too Short for A Study in Death**

Now Inuyasha wasn't one to cry but this incidence had made him want to… and gave him the entire rite to. Naraku was standing there, it wasn't Kabuto, and it wasn't his math teacher… Report Cards were due Saturday… life… ultimately… stopped… moving…

Now this part will be extremely short because I planned it this way. It is supposed to be a filler… this is a filler you could go without reading although it is entirely a good thing to explain.

Now after lunch was English... unto which Inuyasha was sill depressed… but had to do something… present a speech. The study was his topic alone… 'To appreciate death"

He had to find to poems with a core relation… he found one with quite an interesting topic:

"An idea doesn't have to connect in real words, letters, and sentences, but by heart. These two have a core relation at heart. When my mother read these she simply stated that they were about death. I thought beyond that, and I wondered.

"What about death? Why death? Was death after all a bad thing? Then it hit me, what if it wasn't. People act differently when someone dies, they remember him in ways forgotten, they think of him in ways unspoken. I found these poems go deeper than death, but the relationship between death and the person grieving. I went deeper, and found out one truth after another.

"Without the bad, people would not appreciate the good. My great-uncle died a few days earlier, and when I think of him I don't think of him about how he would argue with my grandfather and how he would sometimes act inappropriate, but how he would help me learn and give to charities. I learned what mourning truly was that day when eh died, as I had never experienced a close death beforehand.

"Mourning for someone lost is a way to keep them in your soul forever. And when you remember them, when you remember a dead pregnant dear in the road or when it rains, think about what used to be, the mother, and what will be, the rainbow…"

Mr. Myoga washis assignedenglish teacher... and noting that he was what some, and himself call a, andI quote, 'fat crazy bald guy,' you can only guess what he said. He was told multiple times it was a very deep subject, and that he thought he brought it out very well, because he thought the subject was very... deep, as stated before. The object however was not to create a likeness to himself, btu a likeness to everything else... everything else... so he was graded down for that.

Sorry because this is just supposed to fill space I tend to repeat myself many times.

Inuyasha'metaphorically' died on Monday when the report card came… sweat went rolling down his face as his mother opened it. Science was fine… English was fine… grace his teacher... history was excellent… Math… Inuyasha closed his eyes expectantly… but to his surprise the next thing he felt was his mother hugging him fiercely. He opened his eyes, looking at the table and saw Kabuto's grade. It was an A… but not an A… an A+…

Inuyasha could barely believe it, his grade was right there…a+… exactly like that. It was not an A… but an a. Lower case… what also struck him was a quote, labeled distinctively at the bottom of the page…

"History is little else than a picture of a human."

* * *

AN: And this is a little less than a page in typing… 

Current Fav.Quote: Who is General Failure and why is he reading my hard disk? -Stephen Wright

**Next Time: Part Five - The Play Begins...**


	6. Psychological LoveFare

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**Part Five – The Play Begins**

A.N. / Alright, yes Inu is OoC by a long shot, but I have planned something called a mind-shifter which is going to drastically turn Inu into Inuyasha. /

The days went by fast after that… as his parents accepted his idealities of getting an A… a. But seriously this chapter is going to be a turning point, other than the catchy and clever 'pun'ctual Part names, this story is going down the drain.

From Part… Seven to about **_part eleven_** not a lot of good stuff is going to happen. A seriously depressing mind-shifting thing is about to happen… but you won't know what happened until it hits you in the face. And when it does… it's going to hurt.

Now it was

So I threw together this chapter, which is going to be hopefully funny, and yet plot relevant. I did not just stick my hand in a hat and pull out an idea… it's doesn't 'normally' work that way. Normally that is. But let's continue shall we. Let's clear out minds together of anything negative, as this is going to be a fun experience… for me to type, and you to learn.

Now every year, as participation in Sengoku's Theatre Arts is slim, the students are given the opportunity to perform in a play from Europe, or America, or anywhere else, just not Japan. That way, the kids would not bore so easily. Now this year, they needed something extravagant. The previous year they had performed Phantom of the Opera, so this year, in the famous Andrew Lloyd Weber's steps, they decided to do… Les Miserables.

This was the first time they had to have performed this play in public, so… they had to make this spectacular. Inuyasha was a theatre arts kinda guy as well… and he would work for Javert.

Inuyasha was prepared solemnly with Javert. He had rehearsed it a lot, along with his second choice ValJean, and third Thernardier, barely Thernardier.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha and InuTaisho were driving to school after Inuyasha awoke later than normal and took a 'cold' shower sans the ability for a hot one. He was tired… no, wait, nearly fading… unconscious.

As soon as they parked, Inuyasha grabbed the handle, opened the door, and collapsed outside. His head hit the cement hard and his father thought immediately internal bleeding was inherent at this moment. Then, the most irritating noise flew into his ears. His dad's voice… talking to someone. Who was that someone, making it THAT annoying? It was none other than Kagome Higurashi.

"Hey Kagome," He heard his father say. He literally picked up his head and slammed it further into the cement. Not now, nor ever would he want Kagome to see him on the ground.

"Hello Mr. Inutaisho, where's Inuya-… oh dear." At that point it was undeniable that Kagome had seen him. Why other had there been an 'oh dear' in the sentence? The position on the floor was undeniably the most awkward thing she's seen him like… scratch that, there was that rainy afternoon…

"Sorry, my son is… tired?"

"Yes," grumbled Inu sarcastically. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and then stood. He rubbed his eyes as Kagome shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you," she said mockingly as she began to walk across the field to the school. Inuyasha rubbed his shoulders as he took his backpack and followed after Kagome, while Inutaisho gathered his things.

This day would play out very interestingly to say the least. Try-outs for the play were at lunch, and after school. Less than a tenth of the cast would try out at lunch, so Yasha aimed for that time as he did every year. Of course, before try-outs though, there were a lot of school-run activities… like orchestra and band practice.

This took place directly before the period before lunch. As many are aware, Inu played the guitar…. Errr, Saxophone. He sat next to the guitar player. Most of the time they were playing the same thing so, it's easy to confuse, oh whatever. Now to play the Sax properly, you need to have an amp, an amplifier. This was fun to set up, but also dangerous, Inu would learn that today.

This was an all high-school band, and you can only guess which eleventh grader played the guitar and sat next to him… the one, the only, Koga Higurashi. This period was silent between them, as the music teacher was one to hold back everything until he burst, and you never wanted to be 'bursted' upon.

"Hello students," Masuto said. "Please pull out Nabucco…"

The orchestra/band played perfectly to the very end. This is when the outburst between Koga and Inu usually began anyway. When everyone was packing and leaving Koga and Inu were at it, somehow quite casually.

"I hope you fail my father's class," Inuyasha muttered, placing his saxophone next to the amp, preparing to turn the amp off.

"If I do I'll just tell Kagome how-"

"Shut up."

"I wonder how she will react."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe I'll test it!"

"**Shut up!**"

Inuyasha picked up his Sax in fury, and without turning the amp off he pulled the cord out of the electrical socket in the amp and…

Boom!

Hiss!

"CRAP!"

"SHIT!"

The amp erupted into smoke, lighting not only it in flames but the clothes both Inuyasha and Koga were wearing at the time. Masuto saw this coming and grabbed the fire extinguisher that was leaning in a corner in case of something like this happening, and extinguished the arguing teens' fires. Inuyasha now wore a shirt with no left sleeve and the bottom of his left pant leg missing, while Koga sported a brand new style called exposed neck and no shoes.

Lunch came quickly after this, following science, and as a result of the Music room mishap he was late because of talking to a teacher about why he was late from music because he set an amp and an eleventh grader on fire… phew that was hard to say in one breath.

The theatre teacher was an older woman named Asuka, who dabbled not only in theatre arts but in music arts. She was a very straightforward woman who either liked it, or not.

Inuyasha ran into the theatre which was a very large assembly room with 'movie' chairs in five aisles, with a stage in the center. This was while in the middle of the act by a fellow tenth grader, trying out for Jean-Valjean. Asuka, very straightforwardly… said no.

He sat in the audience as the performers would do. He waited, and waited, until he heard a name he recognized. "Kagome," shrieked Asuka. "Kagome Higurashi, auditioning for… Eponine." He immediately looked up and saw Kagome ready on the stage as she began to perform her roll.

It was now, that Inuyasha noticed in full blast how beautiful her voice was. How stunning her pitches hit. How dazzling her eyes sparkled. It hit him so fast it wasn't funny.

She was good. (Nope, not yet)

Inuyasha enjoyed her solo, and when it was time for him to perform, he seriously considered being Marius, but it was too late. He had rehearsed Javert to the ends of the earth, and he would be Javert. "Inuyasha!" He perked his ears up further. "Inuyasha as… Thernardier!"

He was hit harder than Kagome as he tripped on a step and tumbled down the audience aisle stairs. Without a hassle he got back up, steadying his head, hair, and body, and walked casually up to Asuka. "Umm Ms. Asuka," he asked. She looked up and nodded. "I was supposed to be trying out for… Javert."

"No, you are trying out as Thernardier."

"But Ms."

"You are trying out as Thernardier or no roll… or maybe you'd like Enjolras?"

"Errr.."

"I though so much."

Inuyasha performed his very irritated 'Master of the House' without a problem, getting a congrats from both Kagome and Asuka. He still didn't care… he wanted Javert.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat sullenly staring at his computer, and the report on Miroku he was due to write for himself. He had accomplished Miroku's goals, why he was there, and the fact he was a lecher, but now he had a more important issue. Who was Miroku Houshi? He was a Wedding Planner, but who was he? He was incompetent… who was he? He was irritating, irritable, irreparable, irresponsible, intoxicated… who was he? 

His paper was already seventeen pages long, all stretching lecher to a thin strip, but he wanted to know what made Miroku want to come to see him. Lechery is not a problem that can be solved by a Psychologist. It's a command and urge sent through your body that is irreparable. It needs to be solved by the source. Miroku Houshi was… unique.

Who was he?

"Damnit!" He slammed his head into the keyboard. "Unique…"

Sesshoumaru was only killing himself because Rin went to Tokyo to gather the rest of her belongings to take with her to Sesshoumaru's apartment, to finally move in with him. It was 'killing' him having her so far for such a long time, it had been three days. That was quite long.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window. It was sunny. A bit windy. Few clouds… darker as they came closer… it would rain.

Then he heard a doorbell. A ring. He slowly gathered himself, raising from his seat and straightening. Who could it be? He had no appointment did he? The doorbell rang again so he had no time to check his planner. He quickly shuffled to the door and opened… seeing Miroku at the door.

"I'm here to see you about the wedding again my dear friend."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in no particular emotion, just bringing the planner inside and offering him the living room. He wiped his face as he sat down in front of the perverted man.

"So," he began anxiously. "How are you feeling about the date?"

"Fine."

"Good, how about the place."

"Fine."

"Excellent, now all we need to do, is notify people abou-"

"Done."

"Wow, you are good." Miroku scratched his head. "Well just out of curiosity how many people are… coming? Approximately, just guess."

Sesshoumaru thought a moment. "Perhaps… in the high forties. Not that many."

"Interesting." Miroku brushed off his lap and sighed, leaning back. "I think, my friend, we have a party… oh and, does Inuyasha know his cue…"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Sure…"

"He does not."

The doorbell rang again. Sesshoumaru made sure to avoid another awkward conversation with Miroku by using it as an excuse to get up. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing Sango standing there.

Then it hit him. She was scheduled for an appointment at that time. Damn! Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he beckoned Sango the living room.

But it was strange and awkward when…

"Miroku!"

… Yah…

"Sango what are you doing here right now, me and Sesshoumaru were in the middle of a very… personal conversation."

"Yah well I'm paying for my personal conversation so get out!"

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru's voice halted everything. "I need to finish something, so today's therapy involves you," he pointed at Sango "Talking to you," he pointed at Miroku. "You have one hour, begin."

"Hold the phone," Miroku said as Sess was walking away. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because I paid for this time anyway," Sesshoumaru said shrugging as he walked into his study.

He walked as if he would go to the study but turned into the kitchen where he could hear their conversation.

Miroku spoke first; "So what's up."

"I'd rather not talk to you."

"Aww Sango you're no fun."

"Shut up."

"We were told to talk to each other."

"So."

"So we should talk as we are now."

"I guess."

He was persistent, maybe to persistent. This was never a good sign; Sesshoumaru pulled a notepad out of his pocket and jotted a few things down. 'Persistence.'

"So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on."

"Fine, I'm really tired."

"Why are you so tired?"

"I work late."

"Riiiight."

"Seriously."

"I didn't doubt that."

"Then what did you doubt?"

"That you are tired."

He's irritating too. 'Persistence, irritating.' Not a good combo.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Positive."

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Wha- wait. You said alright."

"Yes."

"Why did you say alright?"

"Because you were getting uncomfortable."

He was also quite charming, in his own way. He could hear how Sango was beginning to choke up as she heard the elusive alright from the irritating, persistent Miroku.

'Charming.'

That meant one thing.

He didn't need to listen to that conversation anymore, he already knew what would happen, and he was glad for it. He walked back into the study and knew exactly who Miroku was. He was a man. A normal man. He deserved no therapy; he was plainly and simply, a man.

He sighed contently typing his findings.

When the hour was over Sango and Miroku began to walk out simultaneously when Sesshoumaru stopped them. "Wait," he said as he did before. He reached out and took both of their hands… slowly, folding, each, upon, each other's. "Now…"

They didn't pull away, in fact they smiled… Both blushed and Sesshoumaru nodded in approval, which was indeed a rare occasion, as he watched the two depart hand in hand… he learned a valuable thing…

Psychology was only good for one thing… love…

* * *

A.N. Another note, P+P should be arriving when i post about Part 17. that should be a long enjoyable wait. I predict around july or august. Oh and i wrote more than half of this maybe five minutes before i posted it, so it may be buggy.

**Next Time: Part Six - Homeless, Jobless, Freeloading, Guys**


	7. Those Who Regret Nothing

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**Part Six - Homeless, Jobless, Freeloading, Guys**

Part six already? I move fast now don't I? Well anyway…

It was now officially only… dum, duh duh dum, 2 weeks and one day, until the wedding. The day was Thursday, which meant Inuyasha got to go home with 'The Sesshoumaru.' How fun. But let me catch you up on a few things.

Inutaisho began to get extremely distant with the rest of his family. He would stay at the school until very late most days, leaving Sesshoumaru with the responsibility of taking care of Inuyasha 4 out of 7 days of the week. On one day, Tuesday, Sesshoumaru had patients all day so he couldn't do anything, ergo; he had to stay in the Library waiting for his dad.

One might say, 'Where is Izayoi?' I thought I mentioned the fact that… well; she is a psychologist additionally. And she has more patients than even Sesshoumaru, ergo; she was booked almost 24/7. Inuyasha of course didn't mind; because at least one of the days of the week he got to spend with Kagome.

Vis-à-vis his parents, Inuyasha was pretty off-white, a bit of a black hen. He was barely like either of them. One could say he was slightly like his mother, and had the physical appearance of his father… but…

But I digress.

I move fast now don't I…?

* * *

Inuyasha had gone to rehearsal for the play every day instead of his last period class, rehearsing probably three out of every five rehearsals, which was pretty good. But he was Thernardier, not Javert. 'Why not Javert," he would ask himself. "Why, why?" Well it was a simple answer. Cause Asuka was a big giant fat witch!

He cursed her mentally every time he walked by her in the hall. His face read 'hello Asuka,' but his mind screamed 'you stupid bitch!' This was a rare side of Inuyasha to go that far to call a teacher such a name, but he thought it was appropriate for depriving him of Javert.

After school on that Thursday I said before, Inuyasha found his brother wasn't there yet. He was surprised, as Sesshoumaru was not usually late, and decided to wait a bit longer. After a few minutes of waiting he decided Sesshoumaru would know where to find him and voyaged into the library.

He found Kagome sitting at the normal spot, looking surprised to see him. After a note that read exactly what her expression did, he quietly explained the situation.

Inuyasha continued by sparking up the conversation with random things until… sadly enough, Sesshoumaru arrived. He made his casual appearance into the Library, striding swiftly. Inuyasha without a fuss softly got up, paid Kagome a goodbye, then left.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had begun to develop more of a brotherly bond. It was no longer an 'I hate you, you hate me, just live with it.' Now it was more like… 'I have no problem with you; you have no problem with me, perfect!'

Anyway, when they got to his 'home/ apartment' Rin was there unpacking her things into Sesshoumaru and her room. Rin greeted Inu warmly, while Sesshoumaru disappeared into the abyss.

"Hey Rin," Inuyasha began the conversation casually. Rin nodded, pulling a bunch of clothes out of a suitcase and throwing it carelessly onto the bed. Inuyasha leaned against a wall in an exhausted fashion. "I have another question about you and Sesshoumaru."

"Shoot," she said without hesitation.

"Why do you love Sesshoumaru?"

Rin finished bringing out a few things from her pack and sat down on the bed. "Well, there are millions of reasons. I exaggerate, not millions, but at least thirty. Unbeknownst to you, Sesshoumaru actually quite understands."

Inuyasha stifled. Rin couldn't help but smile at his action.

"I know, surprise. But he is really sweet."

The young boy in the room leaned against the wall further and widened his eyes. "No, cause that's just… no. It's impossible, because every time you say the words, sweet, and Sesshoumaru in the same sentence… you actually start to gag."

Rin laughed harder. "Inuyasha you're pretty funny sometimes, just like your brother."

Inuyasha shivered. "You know what, I think I'll go in the other room and… do my homework."

Rin shrugged. "Do you what you want."

When he got out of the bedroom he shut the door and then proceeded to hit his head against the wall. He did not need to hear how his brother was actually quite… tolerable. Woe, betide him if he had to be that bored to ask Rin another love story.

He attempted his math, then 'English,' (would it be Japanese?) Then science, then history. And he was done. And Sesshoumaru had nothing on him. He could skip the talk that day, because no homework had been left for him to 'assist' with. Or was there?

After a while of thinking, and dozing off, Inuyasha heard the not-so-pleasant footsteps of a certain brother. He smiled, knowing he would not have to answer to him today.

"So," Sesshoumaru began.

"I'm going to skip the talk today Sess," Inuyasha said casually. I do believe I already did my homework."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh really?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"I see, do you won't mind if I tell mom and dad about the B." Inuyasha's eyes widened anxiously, ever more shaking his head. "I see that as well. How about we begin, shall we?"

Inuyasha hung his head, defeated.

"I'll begin." 'It is time I put into play a final piece.' "How's… Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed. "How many times do I have to go through this Sesshoumaru?"

"A few more obviously."

"Fine."

"What?"

"She's fine," he growled angrily.

Sesshoumaru showed a bit of emotion by scoffing a laugh. "Yes Inuyasha, that'll do for explaining how she is," He took a breath.

"Can I ask you a question," Inuyasha said a bit easier, his transition from angry to calm made Sesshoumaru a bit uneasy. But being the older brother and not to mention 'flat' older brother he tried not to show it.

"Ask."

"How did you go from being a bum without a penny to his name to being a rich guy with a fiancée?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked. "Excuse me."

"No offense," Inuyasha stated. "But I do believe the reason Kagura dumped you was because she said you were like almost every other guy she dated, Homeless, Jobless, and Freeloading off your dad."

"And…"

"And I do believe that you became a psychologist shortly after that, started saving up funds, and got pretty gosh darn rich. How?"

"How did I get rich?"

"No, the transition?"

Sesshoumaru sighed reluctantly. "Well Inuyasha, every man ahs a tough part of his life, mine was... Being a… 'jobless, freeloading, asshole,' but after that you start to realize things."

"Like what?"

"Like, love, romance, adoration. And music, song, and lyrics. The memories of the melodies, and the remininsce or the laughter you once shared with your friends.

"But then you realize, that life is only going to go downhill from there."

"Amen..."

* * *

A/N. Well I updated with a short chapter. It's still a chapter. Sorry, it's been a hel;l of a week, but until next time.

**Philosophy of the Mindless**

Also, I will be updating **_Before the Music Dies_**, shortly.


	8. The Evil Lobsters and those Flashbacks

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**Part Seven – Philosophy of the Mindless**

It was a Saturday evening, the last Saturday before the 'wedding of the century' as Izayoi blatantly put it. Inuyasha was at home, doing nothing of particular interest. As of late, his family was slightly, how one might put, dissonant.

His father seemed to always, even on the weekends, have work to do. His mother had patients seemingly 24-seven. Also, his brother either had patients, was doing something with Rin, or 'so tired he couldn't think straight.'

He had no 'friends' other than Kagome, and he couldn't really call her up to have a conversation with her. That would be kind of creepy. Or even worse, Koga might pick up the phone… Obviously it was a no-brainer; he wouldn't call.

He knew only a few other people he could call, but they were more acquaintances than friends. How he only wished he was a bit more likeable. Maybe if he stopped being an ass to everyone, yeah that might do it. He would try it first thing Monday.

He sighed, pulling his hair away from his face. He tied it firmly behind him, and promptly pulled out his laptop. He surfed around a bit on the internet before getting a bit hungry. He got up, turned his computer off, and then made his way to the kitchen.

A few sandwiches and a can of Pepsi™ later, he was working from the kitchen enjoying his meal. This time he was writing, writing an essay for English class. He was supposed to write about the diversity of men and animals, grown over the years, but he found himself getting more into the problems that humans have faced and are creating. He realized his digression and was going to correct it when the phone rang. He sighed, getting up, and grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Takashimo residence, Inuyasha speaking," he answered instinctively.

"Inuyasha, how are you dear," he heard his mother's voice chime.

He groaned. "I'm fine mom."

"Are you doing your homework like a good child?"

He winced at the word child. "Yes mom."

"Good, well I just wanted to check up on you. I'll be home at six."

"Ok, bye mom…" He hung up the phone and took a deep breath before returning to his chair. He took a bite of his sandwich and began to correct his error.

It was a good thing he caught himself in the error of his ways. If he hadn't he would have ended up writing two paragraphs about non related subjects...

It wasn't too long before he heard the incessant phone wind again. He pulled his chair out, got up, grabbed the phone, and answered, "Hello, Takashimo residence, Inuyasha speaking."

"Hello this is Mr. Kabuto Inuyasha. Is your mother there?"

He inwardly whined. "Well, no, but she'll be back at six."

"That's good, are you done with your math homework?"

"… Not completely, I'm just finishing it now."

"Good boy, I'll see you on Monday!" Click!

Wow, the creepiest of the creepy had just happened. In fact, not only creepy… but awkward too. No one, no one in the right mind at least, expects a call from their math teacher asking for his mother.

He took a few _more _deep breaths, before taking the phone over to the kitchen table and placing it next to the computer, just in case another person calls.

He continued working diligently, for a while, before he began thinking again. He had typed about how humans had more medicines lately, to cure more things while animals relied on self-curing their injuries. But not all ailments can be cured, as of the medicines we have today. This brought him to thinking about… her again.

To Kikyo.

Kikyo, his first love.

Kikyo, the one who stole his heart.

The very same Kikyo, who died in his arms, two years ago.

Kikyo.

His mind reflected on her cause of death.

He reminisced the moment.

* * *

He was supposed to go home with Sesshoumaru, but he told him off and said he still had one more thing to do, one more place to go. Sesshoumaru sighed, and let him on his way.

Kikyo was the daughter of Naraku Nakamura, the Dean of the Eleventh Grade. She stayed after school longer than even him some days.

He and Kikyo had been 'going out' for what seemed like two years, since the middle of sixth grade. It was only customary since today he had not seen her at all, for him to say goodbye. And it was a good thing he did too.

He was walking down the Eleventh Grade hall when all of a sudden he heard a man yell. Naraku burst out of his office to see Inuyasha standing there. "Inuyasha, boy!" he yelled to him, running up to him and grabbing his shoulders. "Please, go get help boy, call… someone." At this point Naraku fainted on the floor.

"What the…?" Inuyasha was panicky and curious and he ran over to Naraku's door to see what the problem was… and he wish he hadn't for the rest of his life.

Kikyo was in the middle of a circular group of desks, sitting in a pool of her own blood. Her blouse was soaked in blood and so were pieces of her skirt. Inuyasha stood in the doorway for a moment, shaking, before he jumped over the desks and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Kikyo?"

"Inu-"

"No, don't speak. Save your energy."

She was unusually calm for someone in her position. Dieing.

"Promise…"

"Kikyo..."

"Promise you won't… forget me."

Inuyasha held back the tears welling in his eyes. "I won't need to, you'll be alive and well in no time." He searched Naraku's desk and immediately called an ambulance. "You see, you'll be fine."

"Be-… happy-Inuyasha." Inuyasha could do nothing to keep his tears from falling like a waterfall now. His emotions reeked of sorrow, as the one person he thought he could spend the rest of his life with was slowly slipping away.

Then, the most heart wrenching thing happened. Kikyo raised a hand to grasp onto Inuyasha's chest. A streak of fear ran across her face as she herself felt like crying. "Inuyasha…? Stay with…"

Her eyes rolled upwards as she let go of his shirt. He pulled his eyes together as he grabbed her gently under his arms and picked her up, carrying her fast yet slow over the desks and through the door, past the unconscious Naraku, and now running down the corridor, and through the school doors, awaiting the ambulance that was the about to drive down the corener, he heard the sirens. Almost to clearly… and clearer, and clearer, and

RingRingRingRingRingRingRing

He snapped his eyes open, kind of in a daze, and heard the phone clicking away. Hepicked it up angrily. "Hello," he stated gruffly.

"Hey Inuyasha." The voice warmed his heart momentarily.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah it's me; I got your number out of the directory."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well anyway, I was wondering if you could come to my house for a bit to help us out with something."

"Something? Is it a chick thing."

He heard her laugh. "No stupid, but I assure you you'll have fun."

'Not after that day-mare,' he thought irritated. "I guess I could come, although I have no means of transportation."

"My mom and I have to go by that way anyway to pick up some supplies; we can grab you on the way back. Or on the way there, whichever you prefer."

"I need to get out of this place, on the way there please!"

She laughed again. "Okay, see you in a bit."

Inuyasha waited for a while, finishing his essay with no more distractions, and just as he closed is 'notebook' he heard a knock at the door. He through on a jacket, and walked casually to the door. He opened it and standing right there was Kagome.

"Coming," she asked. He nodded and followed her to the car. Curiously, he slid into the back and noticed the front seat held a few colorful bags. Kagome was sitting to his right, behind the bags so he assumed wasn't interested in them at all. He peeked at them as he put his seat belt on, and sighed irritably when he couldn't figure out what they were for.

"Curse," he muttered, cutting down on actually saying something like 'shit' or 'damn.'

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I came, not knowing what I am supposed to do, and now I'm wondering if I made a mistake."

She smiled. "I know you. I know that you'll probably enjoy this. Please just trust me, and try not to be so grouchy."

He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. A few moments of peace pursued but soon he heard the car pull up in a parking lot. In front of the car…was a grocery mart.

"You brought me to go… food shopping."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeeees."

Inuyasha proceeded to slam his head into the driver's seat.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome's Mom, Inuyasha, and Kagome got out of the car before Inuyasha answered. "What's wrong, what's wrong?" He growled. "You have the 'decency' to ask me what's wrong, when going… f-food shopping."

"What's wrong with food shopping?"

Inuyasha winced at hearing food shopping, and advanced to slam the door of the car. "Other than the fact that it's a fate worse than death."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"My philosophy is that it is," Inuyasha stated clearly. "A man cannot 'enjoy' food shopping. They must complain."

"Your philosophy makes no sense."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha grumbled all the way in.

The super market wasn't really crowded at all. It was quite empty besides the occasional few in the occasional aisles. The first stop was at the bakery section, where it seemed Kagome's Mom was having an elongated conversation with the baker at the counter.

Inuyasha dragged his feet across the tiling irritably. "Stupid… food shopping."

Kagome, growing frustrated with his complaining slammed her foot and very loudly commanded him to tell her why he hated food shopping so much. Inuyasha, taken aback, soon regained his posture and sighed, recalling the moment.

"It was a Friday afternoon, and a very, very, young me, only four at the time decided to come with me mother to grocery mart. I was very intrigued by many things, but my favorite part were the lobsters…"

"Oh boy…"

"… Now the lobsters as you know are in an aquarium with a lid on it, so you can't get you hand in it, but…"

"Inuyasha I get it…"

"One day a person was getting a lobster out, brought it into the back, and left the lid open, and put my hand in to try to touch it…"

"Inuyaaaasha…"

"And the entire cage toppled on me, the three lobsters inside braking their bonds, and they all clamped on me…"

"Ouch…"

To make matters worse I was then scolded for a propos the next half an hour by someone I did not discern. I was scarred for all existence."

"I see, I never saw it from that point of view before."

"I can assure you, I think no one has."

After their proceeding conversation ensuing lobsters, the bakery quest was over, and it was time to… leave? All they had to do was go to the bakery? Something was fishy…

On the way into the car he noticed what was in the bag. Balloons. Lets see, balloons+bakery goods party. No one was graduating… it was most likely…

"Who's birthday?"

"Yay, Inuyasha figured it out," Kagome cheered, slapping him on the back.

"Sota's," Her mother responded. "He's eight tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yeah, we are good at procrastinating."

"Obviously."

The car ride went back to the Higurashi residence where the delighted Inuyasha saw that Koga was not there. He was informed politely that Koga was at an away game and Inuyasha was very relieved.

"Alright," Kagome's mom said, gathering Inuyasha and Kagome around the kitchen table. "We have a lot of things to do before tomorrow, and we need everybody's cooperation to do it right!

"Kagome you're in charge of the floors, sweeping mopping and vacuuming. Inuyasha sweetie will you be staying?"

"Sure."

"Good." She handed him a long stick with a foam thing at the end. "You're in charge of bathrooms."

'Wow,' Inuyasha thought. 'This was a fate worse than food shopping.'

* * *

A.N. Part Seven completed! I think two in four days is pretty good, if not plain stupid. This puts me ahead of schedule. Well you know what that means. I'm outta here!

Posts a note on door:

**Next Time– The Kelvin Puzzle**


	9. The Kelvin Machine, Sec 1

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**Part Eight – The Kelvin Puzzle**

The Monday after that came quickly enough, and so did the entire week! Not a lot happened in between though. The party was a success, and Inuyasha was stuck monitoring the little kids almost 24/7. Accompanied by Kagome however, he was a lot easier to handle with.

InuTaisho now BARELY came home from work at any time. He complained about it being the toughest part of the year, but Izayoi knew better, it had never been THIS tough before. She scolded him a while, and right after the scolding, he went back to work… how, fricken dumb is that!

School was going faster and faster as the days went by, and Inuyasha could tell by how shaky his brother was becoming the wedding wasn't going to go smoothly. Oh how right he was…

That Saturday came quickly as anything, and to make matters worse, when Inuyasha invited Kagome to come with him… he didn't know Koga would have to come too. But it was alright I guess. It's not a party until something… or someone gets broken.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was busy getting ready at the Takashimo manor, nervous as anything, obviously seen by the fact eh couldn't tie his shoes.

"Sess, calm down, we went through everything a billion times," Inuyasha said casually, laying back in his tux without his jacket on the sofa, channel surfing.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "You know what; I'm going to say the same thing to you when this day happens for you. If it happens."

Inuyasha being the immature one blew a raspberry at him and then turned off the TV. He got up and went behind Sess, giving a nudge which sent him flying. He then grabbed his jacket off a chair and scurried outside, trying desperately to avoid the imminent fate bestowed upon him.

Outside waiting was the mother of the groom; Izayoi, Koga and Kagome, and two Jeeps. Inuyasha took cover in one of the FWD's and when Sesshoumaru came out and saw his legs falling into the passenger seat he immediately grabbed the hose.

"No, Sesshoumaru," he heard his mom call out. "Do not get your brother wet, he has a tux on, and he needs to keep it dry." Inuyasha's face came up and shot Sess a 'hah I win' look.

Izayoi sighed. "Go crazy."

"Mom!" Inuyasha cried as Sesshoumaru turned on the hose and the jeep was splashed with an array of water, soaking the contents and Inuyasha equally. Inuyasha climbed out, soaked and irritated. His mom just sighed as Inuyasha began to shake like a dog getting Sesshoumaru a bit wet.

"Where on earth is that man," Izayoi said angrily, looking at her watch. She rubbed her forehead and then got an idea.

"Hey Koga, Inuyasha, come here." Inuyasha hearing Koga's name was resentful at walking over to his mother, but he saw for Koga the feeling was mutual. "Koga, I'd like for you if at all possible to drive Inuyasha to the school building to retrieve his father. If at anytime you feel he is not at the school and already left, come to the church directly."

Koga sighed but nodded. Kagome who was listening asked politely; "May I come too?"

"Sure honey," Izayoi said smiling as she attempted to reach Inutaisho on his cell phone.

Koga got into the drivers seat of the wet jeep and Inuyasha and Kagome went in the back. They pulled out and headed straight for the school. Inuyasha and Kagome were talking quietly but Koga, who was still wary of driving on open roads, was driving with eyes plastered to the windshield.

When they arrived they noticed a bunch of cars in the parking lot, one of them being Inuyasha's fathers. They got out, and without a word headed into the building. It was awkward for Kagome and Inuyasha to speak in the presence of 'the older brother.'

As soon as they got inside however, they were met with Naraku, pacing down the hallways looking anxious. Koga stopped him. "Excuse me Mr. Nakamura-sama," Koga said. "Mr Takashimo is… lost." He glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha's father was with me in the homeroom," he said somewhat pleased, "Here, I'll take you."

He lead them down hallways, twisting corridors it seemed, but soon they arrived. Naraku let the children go in first, and then… with a key in hand… came inside himself. He silently locked the door while the children searched for Inutaisho.

"Where is he," Koga asked.

"Somewhere around here," he said, pointing to a closet. At this point he backhanded Koga and pushed Inuyasha into a wall, running for something at the other end of the long room. It was a machine, previously put there.

It looked like a large blow torch, with multiple colored wires attaching it to a large machine, maybe twenty square feet long and fifteen high. It fit remotely in the veiled part of his classroom. The sliding doors, which had separated the two rooms, were now set contently on either side.

The entire set was placed on a rolling table elevating it half a foot into the air. It looked heavy as anything, and how it would fit through the door, only the Buddha knew. The machine on one side, the wall side was just gray, but the other side, the side facing Naraku, Inu, Koga and Kagome had panels, numerous buttons and panels, and surprisingly a small one square foot latch that had a scan operation panel on it.

Naraku smiled mischievously as he walked over to the closet, but not before snagging some white sterile gloves from his desk and snapping them on.

He opened the closet on the other side of the room… and took out a disturbing site.

"Do you see the effects of 0 Kelvin now, Mr. Inuyasha," Naraku said as he placed down the tall object he had removed from his closet. The 0 Kelvin Machine was undoubtedly the monstrous thing behind him.

Inuyasha's knuckles were white and Kagome's face was as well. Koga stood his ground in front, him being the eldest of the three.

Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho, was inert and immobile in a firm chunk of thin ice, layering his skin.

Naraku scratched at the top of his head casually and flicked some hair behind his ear. "So Inu, now you see. You never ask too many questions in Science Class. Especially with me as a sub."

Inuyasha shook violently as Naraku recited the information he gave to Inuyasha days ago in Science. "Molecules will only stop moving once they reach negative two hundred and seventy three point fifteen degrees Celsius. You cannot restore molecule movement once that happens."

He smirked egotistically. "Wake up Inu, your father is dead."

Inuyasha pushed Koga out of the way and aimed a punch at Naraku's big gloated head.

Naraku simply sidestepped and clothes lined Inuyasha with one fluid motion. His head twisted sideways and Inuyasha fell on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Kagome gasped utterly and looked at Inuyasha who looked as if he was lifeless on the ground. His eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling and he didn't seem to be breathing. "Inuyasha," she whimpered quietly.

Naraku leered at the two. Koga readied to give him a good quick kick to the jaw but Naraku spun quickly enough as to dodge it and grabbed the blowtorch type object.

"Don't you move," Naraku said deviously, pointing the blowtorch at the petrified Inuyasha, "Lest you want your friend to suffer the same fate as his father." Koga stiffened instantly.

Kagome's mind was racing horribly fast, trying to find some answer for all of this. She was there the day Inuyasha asked those questions, there must be some solution to it. But there wasn't. There was no clear cut answer for any of it. Naraku mentioned nothing about an antidote for stopped molecules.

More horrible images swept into her imagination; Inuyasha's death, perhaps Koga's death, falling under a dictatorship. It was all happening in the blink of an eye.

The blink of an eye.

Without realizing it, Koga had swung an uppercut toward Naraku, knocking the nozzle upward and blasting the window with the zero Kelvin Machine. It immediately began to freeze and the constriction shattered it, throwing glass inside and outside the building.

Suddenly the antidote was clear. Naraku's twisted wordplay was making sense.

Koga tried to keep Naraku from the nozzle as it lay at InuTaisho's frozen feet. Inuyasha's arm twitched as his breathing steadied ever so slightly.

Inuyasha found energy to use his right leg to sweep Naraku's feet from under him as they past, toppling both Koga and Naraku into a brawl on the ground.

Inuyasha's movement had caught Kagome's eye. She fell to her knees next to the boy. He strained himself to sit up straight and as soon as he did Kagome could barely keep from flinging her arms around him. Then she noticed his left leg. The bone right under his knee was ejecting from the skin.

"Inuyasha, your leg," Kagome said quietly.

He looked at her solemnly. "Kagome, I need to borrow your mobile."

* * *

Izayoi muttered inappropriate things under her breath as she saw Rin walk up the aisle accompanied by a portly man who was her uncle. "I thought you said this would be a traditional Japanese Wedding Sesshoumaru," Izayoi groaned. "Not a completely westernized one. The things I do for you kids."

However, there was a Shinto Priest at the altar, not a Christian one. She must've gotten on Sesshoumaru's nerve at least a few times.

The Shinto priest was about to begin the ceremony when a certain ring was heard from the pocket of the groom. Sesshoumaru nearly had a heart attack as his hand reached into his pocket.

The Shinto Priest cleared his throat rudely. "I'm sorry, but we ask that all members in the shrine at this moment should please turn their mobiles off… including the groom."

Sesshoumaru looked at his phone and noticed it was unknown who was calling.

Sesshoumaru nodded in appreciation and answered. "Hello… Inuyasha," he said blankly.

Rin gestured a shrug. "Its fine," she said honestly, "Ask them where they are."

Pause.

"Inuyasha what are you tal-…" Sesshoumaru's face froze and the mobile phone slipped from his hand and cracked on the floor with a loud beep and thud.

* * *

Koga and Naraku were still brawling over control of the nozzle while Kagome was trying to help Inuyasha to his feet. His left arm was around her shoulders and he slowly got to his one good foot, leaning on Kagome.

In a moment Koga was flung across the room and Naraku scrambled and got the nozzle in one hand. In a fluid moment he froze the air just above Kagome's head. His eyes went wide. "I missed."

Koga wiped blood from his oozing damaged mouth and crookedly smiled. "Damn right you did." He limped over to Naraku and kneed him in the head toppling the man over. He grabbed the nozzle and pointed it at Naraku's head. "It should be an easy target," he said egotistically, "It's pretty big."

"Why you little shit," Naraku sputtered as he moved out of the beams way a moment late and the very right side of his face was froze along with his right arm and hand. He screamed in horror and agony as he grabbed at his face, feeling all sensitivity depart from it.

Koga aimed again when Naraku used his good arm to punch him in the gut.

"Kagome," Koga muttered. "This is hard to say. Take Inuyasha and get **out **of the building. **Now!**" Kagome nodded, but struggled as she left the room. Naraku jabbed his frozen hand across Koga's face, cutting him deeply.

"Now you know not to fuck with me," Naraku said as he once again skid Koga across the floor, beat up and ragged. He picked up a communicator that was laying on his desk and sighed, slumping his body next to his machine.

"Yes, Hakudoshi, don't allow them to get out of the building… under penalty of death."

* * *

A.N.: To address reviews: thank you for reviewing. I write for myself, but it's always nice to know others are enjoying your work. On another note: Yes I understand, it is a HighSchooloverused fic idea. But I think it is definitely unique in many perspectives, and by the end you will see that this is a very... very... different story.

Anyway, please review! Short part, I know, but I was pretty much bored as hell and I want to finish this as soon as freakin' possible!

Anon Out!


	10. An Explanation and Brief Interlude

**The Kelvin Puzzle, _Explanation of These Events_**

**_BY ANONYMOUS MALINK_**

Alright, so, I guess your wondering a few things (coughspazcough,pwalefriendcough) And that's completely fine. Seriously,I need to learnt ot do a better job of explaning things. I was going to explain the whole process of thought Naraku had... kinda in a way in the next part, but... I guess I'll do it now!

(Even though the guidelines say no Author Notes Chapters, it DOES NOT say explanation chapters!)

So anyway, I'll go question... by question... by question...by question... etc.

1.How did Naraku get Absolute Zero?

A. To tell the truth, he put his mind...s to it and with help from the Japanese local government it happened pretty fast.

2.How is he containing it? Because you can't get that low unless you freeze the whole world...unless he developed a new element that contains it?

A. Technically, he doesn't need to contain it. It thrives within a single molecule, the 0 Kelvin, and is manipulated from there. The molecule resides within the machine and is manipulated THROUGH the hoze nozzle piece of crap thingie mabobber, and then... it comes out and he getsb to kill and destory stuff. COOL!

3. And...he's a teacher...where the hell did he get the money required to acheive such a feat?

**SPOILER!  
SPOILER!  
SPOILER!

* * *

**

The japanese government helped him out ALOT. That's why later in the next chapter there's no police force... yeah well, pretend i didn't spoil it for you1...

* * *

**ENDSPOILER!  
ENDSPOILER!  
ENDSPOILER!**

4. Have you read a Wrinkle in Time?

A. No, and I don't plan to.

5. Is Naraku doing this because Kikyo died and he blames Inuyasha and he went insane over this? Or is he just weird that way?

Naraku, as I see him in the actual show and manga, is... i'm sorry... bipolar. I swear to god, thats my view of him, and it probably won't be changed. It's like he has a split personality. Well i exploited that, and he has twosides in this book, the crazy genoius side, who thinks that killingis amazing, and the just weird asshole teacher. They're bothkinda bad, but wouldn't you rather have an asshole than asadistic freak in the room with you.

Anyway,Naraku is bipolar, and in some cases tripolar, but he lost his third side when Kikyo died, and when he fainted it... went away. yeah... fruity dooty do.

-The Anon, is out


	11. The Kelvin Machine, Sec 2

**The Library **

_By Anonymous Malink _

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**_Part Nine - Riddle Me This, Inu _**

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing. She was panting fiercely; this came as no surprise, however, as it would be true for anyone who was running for almost one and a half people. He took in what he thought would happen if she collapsed, and wouldn't allow it. At that moment, he compared her to Kikyo.

Kikyo was strong, as strong as her, and she would do anything for him it seemed. She would've done that for him in a heartbeat. Kagome doing that would mean something like that too, Kagome… did she…?

Did she love him?

He shook the thought out of his head. Kagome noticed his movement and slowed a bit. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

He looked at his leg, and saw a lot of bleeding and swelling. The bone had literally gone through the skin, a real blank. It was nasty to say the least, and it was a trail for Naraku to follow when he was done with Koga… no, Koga would not die. He would beat Naraku to a pulp… until Sesshoumaru came.

Kagome lurched a bit, exhausted. They had run out as fast as possible, and she had basically carried him. She wasn't used to that weight.

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, "Stop for a moment." Kagome slowed to a stop, but was still wary of their surroundings.

"What is it," she asked. She was still breathing heavily.

Inuyasha looked around carefully, his eyes untrusting until they reached somewhere he knew he would be able to trust; Mr. Kabuto's door which was seemingly untouched. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to help him in there. "In there, so you can rest."

Kagome nodded and made her way into the small room, closing the door behind her. She set Inuyasha carefully against the wall and then slumped down next to him.

The temperature in the building was evidentially low and that was because of the Machine. It must have been hard on it to create a complete molecule plug in the heat. This was not good, cause both of them being completely helpless in the cold, one hyperventilating, the other with his leg useless, it was not pretty.

A stir in the room sent chills down both of their spines. The chair beside a desk jumped out and the head of Mr. Kabuto poked up. Upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha though he sighed with relief. Keeping as low as he could he crawl over to them, still smiling warmly.

Inuyasha smiled back halfheartedly, but then upon seeing what happened to his teacher, didn't dare to complain about his leg.

How a man could still be smiling after what happened to Mr. Kabuto was beyond him. The teacher was an answer to life itself, and he would never forget it. Mr. Kabuto was a living example of all his standards, and he was still smiling.

Mr. Kabuto's legs… were gone. The remnants were ice, and knowing the molecules were frozen gave Inuyasha relief, knowing the blood was dripping. If the ice melted, Kabuto would surely die, so now he hoped to god it would remain cold. At least for a while longer.

"My friends," Kabuto said, his body leaning next to Inuyasha on the wall, and his toothy smile finally taking effect. One of his two front teeth was missing, as were his canines. He was more of a mess than Naraku and Inuyasha mixed. "Are you alright?"

"Kabuto-Sama, we should be asking you," Kagome said, genuinely worried. He gave a lackadaisical laugh, and sighed.

"Well, I guess, but I do suppose the children are why I'm here, and why I'm here is the children, if they're not well, why am I here?" His logic was patent, and Inuyasha nodded. "But yes, other than the legs I am fine."

"That's good," Inuyasha said.

Kabuto's eyes fell to the boy's legs and his mouth drooped. "W- Oh my, we need to get you to the nurses office immediately, hopefully she's still there." He looked at his won situation and sighed. "You two go… if, Inuyasha, you are feeling alright to, if possible, bring a wheelchair back… for me. If possible, only if possible." Inuyasha and Kagome nodded simultaneously.

Kagome got up, and helped Inuyasha to his feet. This got a thanks from Inuyasha, and the two walked to the door. Without looking out, they stepped out, and…

"I immediately regret this decision," Inuyasha stated, looking in the eyes of someone very real looking, holding a gun to their heads a few yards away. The gun looked a lot like the nozzle from before, that Naraku was holding, and Inuyasha was pretty sure it was another molecule gun.

"Hehe," the man said. "Name's Hakudoshi."

In that moment, Hakudoshi ran over and smacked Inuyasha into a wall with the bulk of the gun, and grabbed Kagome by the hair. He held the gun to her head, and Inuyasha was suddenly filled with… insurmountable… sadness. A tragic play began to unwind in his head, the last words he heard being from Kagome screaming for his safety. "Inuyasha!"

_"What, where am I?" Inuyasha awoke in a haze, a vast stereotypical never ending white plane. A figure stood next to him, and he could've sworn he recognized her. "Kagome…" _

_"What?" The girl put her hands on her hips. "It is I, Kikyo." Her voice resumed its calm after the questioning 'what'. Her eyes stared into his with a sadness nothing could fill. _

_"Riddle me this, my Inuyasha," she said, putting a hand on his cheek. It felt cold, lifeless. He knew Kikyo was dead, but this really could be Kikyo's spirit communicating with him. He felt a tragic smile creep across his face, but his former lover ignored it. "Do you… love her?" _

_He was appalled. For just a moment, he considered that she loved him, but… then again. She was so caring, loving, accepting, understanding, cute, smart, funny… everything. She was beautiful, and witty, and intelligent. She was exactly like Kikyo, but… alive. Inuyasha pondered a moment until he came to a unique conclusion. _

_"I… don't think so, my feelings… no I don't." He thought he did, but his words were contradicting him. He seriously thought he did, for those moments, until the wrong words came out… _

_She smiled. "Well, that is good. Remember me; that is all I ask of you. Remember what I said, remember me… remember me… remember me…" With that, it all faded away, until he was back in the real world, where it was quite different than he remembered. _

Hakudoshi was struggling on the floor, the gun quite a good way away from him, with Kabuto who was pinning him down, gasping. "Children run." Kagome was kneeling over Inuyasah struggling to wake him.

"Inuyasha, oh good." She wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Inuyasha panted. The alternate reality took something out of him, and he didn't understand what it was. "Ka-to. Help… Kabu-…." His eyes dampened until his full awareness snapped in and he found himself using his good leg to support himself as Kagome and he were running to the nurse's office, which was now right in front of him, Kagome slammed the door behind him, and Inuyasha collapsed in a chair. Kagome panted against the door and slid to the ground.

"Kabuto," she whimpered.

Inuyasha winced and looked at his leg. The window outside showed a view of the library perfectly. He stared a moment before he realized Kagome was breaking everything in the medicine cabinet to get the antibiotics. She basically spilled the contents on the bone, and used a tape to wrap around it. It was painful, considering Kagome had never done this before but complaining would only make it worse.

"Ouch, watch it wench."

"Sorry but… what did you just call me?"

"We- never mind." Kagome put her hands on her hips in an irritated fashion before collapsing to the chair next to Inuyasha.

A tall figure was seen outside the tainted glass of the nurse's office. He looked deeply into the room, the doorknob fluttering.

"You didn't lock the door," Inuyasha cried in surprise.

Kagome huffed. "Sorry!"

The door opened and standing there was both a blessing and a curse.

There stood Sesshoumaru, and the limp form of Kabuto draped over his shoulder…the ice on his legs melted off. "KABUTO!"

Inuyasha wanted to rush over but upon trying he collapsed on the floor. His brother sighed and placed Kabuto on the counter, before looking at his brother. "I'm fine, Kabuto-Sama needs-"

"I already called an ambulance," Sesshoumaru said flatly. "Now let me see your wound."

Sesshoumaru's tux was stained with blood, and when he rolled up his sleeves Inuyasha noticed his left hand was frozen up the side to his shoulder. He didn't bother saying anything, but when he opened the bandage Sesshoumaru basically gasped.

"Kami, Buddha…Jesus… and whoever else that would be up there-how the hell…"

"Where's Koga," Kagome asked, worried about her brother as Sesshoumaru was about Inuyasha… in a way.

"Right here." Koga limped in, blood caked on his shirt and sleeves, nothing on him frozen thank the lord. His eyes were puffed up. Kagome smiling stood and ran into her brother, encasing him in a bone breaking hug. He barely able to stand gave a slightly lopsided hug back before being lead to a chair.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Inuyasha is… well he's lost his consciousness," he said indifferently. "I suggest the possibility that he lost to much blood, but no matter, we have to get them out." He motioned to Koga, Kabuto, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru draped Kabuto and Inuyasha on each shoulder, while Kagome helped Koga limp out.

The ambulance was parked outside. After unloading everyone onboard, Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome offered to go with them, and he accepted. He had seen his father, he knew what happened. Telling his mother would be hard. As if one cue, the wedding party poured out onto the school like vultures on a carcass. Rin nearly hugged him to death when she saw him safe, but upon seeing his arm…

"Sesshoumaru, you should've went on that ambulance!" Izayoi nodded angrily in agreement.

"Believe me if you saw dad y-…"

Izayoi's mouth dropped. "W-What did you say…"

Sesshoumaru winced, and pulled his mother into a soft hug. "Mom… Dad… is, Naraku killed him!" At this point, everything went silent. The birds were heard in the distance, until.

"No…." Izayoi cried into her son's shoulder. "No, it's not possible." Sesshoumaru held her. After so many times he had cried, unwilling to admit it though, she had held him, and now he had to repay the favor. He would stand there as long as she needed.

However.

Naraku's limping form came out of the building, his entire left side of his body basically frozen except his legs. He saw the ambulance as it left and began to go faster. "No!" he screamed. "No, Kikyo come back! Come back!" He tripped and fell. And he lay there for a while.

Sesshoumaru sighed, slowly pushing his mother off him even though she still sobbed. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop the next few years of crying. His body went over to the form of Naraku. He was most certainly dead… as was Kikyo. The cause of death was obvious though…

His heart had shattered…

A.N. Well, here's another installment. Inuyasha's slight use of the word 'wench' is proof enough that he is going to change after he gets out of the hospital. However... what about Kagome... and better yet, What about Kabuto...

Very Short part... sorry.


	12. Hospital'ity'

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

_**Part Ten – Hospital'ity'**_

Sengoku Memorial Facility, both a retirement home, law firm, and hospital, is the closest restoration house in the area. The building itself was huge, twelve stories and ten houses long. It slightly resembled a corporate office. It was the epitome of 'god damn, what the hell is that doing in the middle of a small town.' But enough of the building, it's not _that _important.

The ambulance pulled up about ten minutes later, and a team of medics swarmed out from the building and ambulance, ushering Inuyasha and Kabuto's bodies into the building. Kagome was on of the last to exit the ambulance, following close behind. The emergency elevators took Inuyasha and Kabuto up while Kagome waited in the waiting room for Sesshoumaru and the others to arrive. She figured it would be best.

Her heart was pounding. The minutes dragged on until a half an hour had passed, and still no sign of the others. She was scared for the lives of all of them, Kabuto, Koga, Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha most of all. Why she was so scared for him was surprising to her but not a moment passed where her mind concentrated anywhere else. It was Inuyasha who crossed her mind the most…

She heard a ping outside.

It was now when the second ambulance arrived, sporting Sesshoumaru and Koga. Rin had offered to drive Izayoi home, seeing as though the wedding had to be postponed. When Sesshoumaru appeared however he was wearing a trench coat, hiding the fact his arm was gone. He didn't want to redirect any of the attention to him unless one of two circumstances occurred, Inuyasha was better, or the apparent rush of adrenaline wore out, thus bringing out the pain of the fact his arm was gone.

Koga was limping in, getting the attention of a few medical doctors who rushed him up the stairs. To a facility toward the top of the building.

Kagome rushed over to Sesshoumaru, finally seeing him there was a bit of relief.

"Sesshoumaru, thank god," she sighed out.

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved toward the elevators when the receptionist cried out, "Sir, you need to fill out some forms fir-"

"Don't care," Sesshoumaru informed her as he motioned for Kagome to follow him into the open elevator.

"He's on level eight," Kagome informed him. Sesshoumaru closed the doors then pressed the eight button on the elevator.

The elevator began its motion to the top. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw the same poise he always held, however something was different. His eyes. They were a bit swollen. Was this because… of Inuyasha? Or his Father?

The elevator doors opened steadily. Sesshoumaru stepped out followed by Kagome. The emergency level was completely quiet save for a few people rushing from room to room. Sesshoumaru began looking in every room until they reached Inuyasha's. They waited at the doorway watching him, his body connected to a lot of tubes and a measurement tank of some kind representing an iron lung.

There were no doctors in the room but when Sesshoumaru stepped forward a man pulled him back with a "Hey, don't go in there!"

They turned around to see a relatively small doctor with a frumpish face looking at them.

"Only family, are you two family?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, "I'm Inuyasha's brother."

"And you," he turned to Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sesshoumaru silenced her with a tap on the back, startling her.

"She's his girlfriend, slash fiancée, they're very close."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed appropriately. Did Sesshoumaru just say that?

"Is that so," the frump man said, "Fine, the doctor should be here momentarily." He walked away briskly while Sesshoumaru nearly had to pull Kagome into the small room.

She lost all thoughts of embarrassment however when she saw Inuyasha. His leg had been elevated and wrapped loosely with gauze. His eyes were twitching a bit, as was his right arm. He was also extremely pale. It was like seeing a shell of Inuyasha.

The doctor walked in and let out a surprised snort. He resembled the man from before only was taller and his hair was longer.

"You two family?"

"Yes, what's wrong with him," Sesshoumaru blurted out rudely.

Kagome leaned her back against the wall and blinked in order to restrain herself from crying. She didn't want to hear what was wrong with Inuyasha, she just wanted the cure… but she would have to sit through the explanation anyway.

"Inuyasha lost a lot of blood in whatever he was doing, approximately thirty percent his total amount, thus entering a very high state of hypovolemia. His current state is requiring rest, which is good because we are awaiting the specialist. However, if the state worsens, he could lose more blood in an act known as involuntary internal convulsions, and could lead to a case of hypovolemic shock."

"Is it very serious," Kagome whispered.

"Well in some cases-"

Sesshoumaru interrupted with, "All we want to know, is could it be fatal?"

"Yes, considering the circumstances of his, other, problem."

All time stood still…

"Other," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, yes, I'm afraid to say," the doctor said. "We have no specialists on the matter but it appears Inuyasha is suffering from a cerebral hemorrhage, although more likely an aneurysm."

"What!"

Kagome, was at this point at Inuyasha's bedside on the verge of tears. "Inuyasha, no, Inuyasha wake up!"

"Stop shaking him girl!" In the door stood a man who in man ways resembled Naraku. Sesshoumaru went o Kagome to pull her away.

"Come on Kagome, this is the specialist." Kagome held her breath as the specialist went to the doctor, speaking aloud the predicament.

"How long has been unconscious."

"It's undetermined, reported has been over an hour."

"How bad is the blood loss?"

"Three tenths sir."

The specialist gave Inuyasha a once over, opening his jaw slightly. He felt at Inuyasha's scalp a bit, and then ran finger around his eyes. He put a fist and gently tapped his skull once more and sighed. He turned to the doctor.

"I'll need x-rays for more accurate results, but I'm positive he's had an inaccurate aneurysm around the cerebral arterial circle, and I'm almost certain that he's at grade four on the Hunt scale."

"What's the percentage he'll live," the doctor asked.

The specialist glanced at Sesshoumaru, and then steadied his eyes toward Kagome. She was now crying, helplessly at that. She wasn't paying any mind to the specialist; her eyes were glued to the young man on the bed. She was the sickliest person he had ever seen not in a patients robe and bed. She must care deeply for the man, and thus he couldn't reveal the percentage in the open.

"Come, let's retrieve the x-rays." The specialist followed by the doctor, left the room. Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome and inched out the door, leaving them alone. "His eyes show it all."

* * *

The doctor and the specialist stood looking at the positioned x-rays on the wall. "The aneurysm bulges out from a vein such as the circle of willis. There it can do multiple things: blood contamination, detoxification, usually for the worse though. I'd still have to say it's a grade 4 though." 

"What's a grade four?" In the doorway was Sesshoumaru. He was leaning on his left side, hiding the draining adrenaline just barely.

The specialist lowered his head to where his neck was tucked in a bit. He winced. "A grade four indicates moderate to severe hemiparesis; possibly early decerebrate rigidity and vegetative disturbances. He's showing early signs of hemiparesis; which we think is temporary, considering the size of the aneurysm and may only lead to a short term paraparesis. We have yet to see an rigidity, however it is a latter sign."

"Vegetative disturbances?"

"Involuntary external actions. Ever heard of the term human vegetable. That except with the spasms. It's not pretty."

"Is it fatal, is the real question here…"

* * *

Kagome bent at Inuyasha's bedside, hiding despair pretty well. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was 'sniffling' terribly. "Inuyasha," she whispered to him. "Inuyasha come on, please." Her arm inched up and she took his right hand in hers. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… please wake up. Please wake up… wake up!" 

She massaged his hand tenderly, making sure not to harm him in any way more. She blamed herself for some reason. For some reason… she felt like if she wasn't there he wouldn't be like this, but in reality, he would've been worse.

She felt the flaking of his skin and his body shudder. She let go of his hand reluctantly and instead, broke down right there. It was no longer within her to hold it in. Could you blame her though, for such a travesty, and tragedy? Would you be able to hold it within you? Her eyes swelled more as she leaned over him, looking at him pretentiously.

'Inuyasha,' she thought, 'Please… I, I think I might…'

Memories flooded through her, that of many moments together. Meeting in the Library, talking in the library, the rain outside the library, waiting at the library, sharing secrets and playing games… at the library.

The Library.

"Inuyasha, remember the library?" She faintly smiled as she said this. "I'll tell you- tell you about it." She sniffed a few times, reminiscing. "Yeah, the Library. All the fun we had there. I remember once, it was raining hard, and… and you and I were locked out of the library…"

_

* * *

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand press against her forehead. He then sighed, measuring it up against his own. "You definitely have a fever, you should really go –" _

"_Home? Not without you in one piece within a car, or somewhere secure." It was her turn to be concerned. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. No sooner had she done this than she heard a zipper, and then felt her body being pushed forward. _

_Inuyasha put his sweatshirt around her shoulders, and then allowed her to slowly ease back against the wall. _

"_T-thank you," she said, her voice chilled with surprise._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back himself. "Well, don't tell anyone I did this and we will still be in good terms tomorrow."_

_She smiled at him, and then noticed something. He was shivering. Being Inuyasha, he couldn't be cold, and yet being Inuyasha while around her, he seemed to be fully capable of it. She had seen him walk in, freezing rain with just a t-shirt on, so she knew it had to be either really cold, or he was comfortable around her._

_She lowered the hood and shifted closer to Inuyasha, moving his arm around her and then hugging her arm's around his chest. "We don't have school tomorrow," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_Her sudden movement shocked him. "W-what are you d-doing?"_

"_I noticed you were cold, we can't have that." Inuyasha's face was certainly not cold anymore, but with Kagome around him, his body seemed to warm up quite fast._

"Yeah, that was fun," she said, sniffling some more. Her eyes began to water but she was able to wipe away the tears with ease. "And remember when we first bumped into each other, what a stroke of luck… for me at least." Her smile faded a bit.

"Inuyasha you have to be ok… you just have to… we've been through so much…"

More scenes flashed through her head. It started with the meeting, then in the rain, followed by the grocery expedition, and the saxophone incident he and her brother had explained to her. She was so fascinated with it all; she barely realized what was happening. She was becoming closer and closer to him. Her face was inches away from his, and then she was submerged in a dreamlike state… some kind of… dream.

* * *

_He was supposed to go home with Sesshoumaru, but he told him off and said he still had one more thing to do, one more place to go. Sesshoumaru sighed, and let him on his way._

_Kikyo was the daughter of Naraku Nakamura, the Dean of the Eleventh Grade. She stayed after school longer than even him some days. _

_He and Kikyo had been 'going out' for what seemed like two years, since the middle of sixth grade. It was only customary since today he had not seen her at all, for him to say goodbye. And it was a good thing he did too._

_He was walking down the Eleventh Grade hall when all of a sudden he heard a man yell. Naraku burst out of his office to see Inuyasha standing there. "Inuyasha, boy!" he yelled to him, running up to him and grabbing his shoulders. "Please, go get help boy, call… someone." At this point Naraku fainted on the floor._

"_What the…?" Inuyasha was panicky and curious and he ran over to Naraku's door to see what the problem was… and he wish he hadn't for the rest of his life._

_Kikyo was in the middle of a circular group of desks, sitting in a pool of her own blood. Her blouse was soaked in blood and so were pieces of her skirt. Inuyasha stood in the doorway for a moment, shaking, before he jumped over the desks and dropped to his knees beside her._

"_Kikyo?"_

"_Inu-"_

"_No, don't speak. Save your energy."_

_She was unusually calm for someone in her position. Dieing._

"_Promise…"_

"_Kikyo..."_

"_Promise you won't… forget me."_

_Inuyasha held back the tears welling in his eyes. "I won't need to, you'll be alive and well in no time." He searched Naraku's desk and immediately called an ambulance. "You see, you'll be fine."_

"_Be-… happy-Inuyasha." Inuyasha could do nothing to keep his tears from falling like a waterfall now. His emotions reeked of sorrow, as the one person he thought he could spend the rest of his life with was slowly slipping away._

_Then, the most heart wrenching thing happened. Kikyo raised a hand to grasp onto Inuyasha's chest. A streak of fear ran across her face as she herself felt like crying. "Inuyasha…? Stay with…"_

_Her eyes rolled upwards as she let go of his shirt. He pulled his eyes together as he grabbed her gently under his arms and picked her up, carrying her fast yet slow over the desks and through the door, past the unconscious Naraku, and now running down the corridor, and through the school doors, awaiting the ambulance that was the about to drive down the corner, he heard the sirens. Almost to clearly… and clearer, and clearer, and_

'What' she thought as she awoke, still above Inuyasha's face. 'Was that… his memories?'

She was surprised… and a bit awkwardly did she lean back a bit. She looked at him sullenly before taking a hand and smoothing his hair. 'Inuyasha… am I… are you…? I think I'm… I'm… I'm…

"Inuyasha," she said barely above a recognizable sound. "I-I-I think I… I might l-love you."

Inuyasha stirred, scaring Kagome senseless. "It must've been an involuntary action," Kagome assured herself. But still…

She hovered back over him. Her face was inches away from his, and she was closing the gap. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "I think I… I think I…" She was now not even an inch away. Her mouth parted slightly and their lips brushed ever so slightly. She pulled away just as slowly, her face incased in a deep scarlet.

"Please, Inuyasha, wake up… please…"

* * *

"Is it fatal, is the real question here…" 

"In certain cases it may very well be fatal, in his condition, and the circumstances applied…" The specialist watched Sesshoumaru's surprised reaction, being a quick shudder and his eyes glazing, and drew a breath. He would have to tell the girl too. This would give him a foretelling of the reaction from the girl would be. "His percentage of living is only… fifteen percent."

The specialist slowly looked up to see the reaction on Sesshoumaru's face… Or lack thereof…

Sesshoumaru had fallen to the floor unconscious. The doctor rushed over and took off his jacket, revealing his lack of an arm. With that they noticed the severe damage and bleeding he had been taking in over the past half an hour. "Get a medic, get a squad, go you lazy ass!" The specialist kicked the doctor out of the room as he grabbed Sesshoumaru and gently dragged him to the back of a wall and a sitting position to heighten the wound.

"Well that was a bad reaction," the specialist declared.

"Sir!" Medics arrived soon after, followed by the doctor who pushed past the others. "The young boy, Inuyasha, his monitor reads he's flat lining!"

"Shit!" He rushed over to room where Inuyasha and Kagome were to find Inuyasha with Kagome by his side, watching the monitor extensively.

He looked around the room frantically. "Where in hell are the defibrillators!"

"I'll get some sir," the doctor said as he rushed out of the room.

"It'll take too long," the specialist complained as he ran to the bedside, trying to stop Inuyasha form convulsing too much. His eyes were open yet glazed, and he was not sweating at all. His skin was still flaky and pale, and yet the specialist knew exactly what to do…

"The defibrillators won't come fast enough," he said with conviction, pulling something out of his pocket. Kagome was crying uncontrollably now, smothering herself with her arms. "And fifteen percent is more than enough of a chance to take… for the future generation…"

The thing he pulled out of his pocket was some type of wire with suction at each end and a box with a panel and screen near the middle. On either end were the suctions so he attached two to his own head and four to Inuyasha's head and chest.

"Please work… for them."

The specialist took a deep breath before turning a knob on the small box, sending a jolt of electricity to the specialist, which then, faster than lightning, spurred through the machine and out the other side to Inuyasha. The jolt stopped Inuyasha's movements and Kagome's crying simultaneously as she looked up to see what happened.

A blinding flash later, the specialist was on the floor… and Inuyasha's monitor was blown to bits.

* * *

AN. It might be a bit confusing considering I wrote it one day, all packed into one. Really tired... sorry. Anyway, any reviews would be nice, and any questions about the terms I used can be researched at wikipedia, cause thats where i got the info from. or just ask me...

The whole last scene will be exlpained in the next part, hold tight!

**_Part Eleven - Unopened Doorways!_**


	13. Unopened Doorways

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form._**Part Eleven –Unopened Doorways**_

Life energy… what is it? Some say it's a bioelectric pulse which resides in all living things. Some people say it's a matter of self sufficient evolution and intelligence. Most don't care. But when the line is crossed, from life to death, and you alone have a chance to resound that life to live, would you take it… even if it meant forever condemning yourself…

As I had said, the specialist was on the floor, and Inuyasha's monitor had exploded with a sonic discharge. Kagome watched in mere horror as the wires that had been attached to Inuyasha and the specialist slowly dissipated, leaving only the suctions at either end. Doctors who had heard the sounds poked their heads in, then stuck a hand in their pocket and went their separate ways.

The doctor from before had come into the room at this point, hustling in while panting, the defibrillators in each hand. When he saw the sight before him though, he had the same reaction as the others, sticking a hand in his pocket and dropping the defibrillators to the ground. Kagome shakily walked over to him, softened a bit by what just happened.

"What just happened," she asked, the bare layer of anxiety exploited now.

"The Kinetic Transfusion Coil…" He said slowly. "A prototype device…"

"What?" Kagome asked, her mind boggled. "What are you talking about?"

"That box with the wires," he said, slowly bringing something out from his pocket, "Is a last resort device, the Kinetic Transfusion Coil. Energy is poured out of one body, into another. Basically… it… I-It transfuses life. "

Kagome's eyes widened with shock and she looked back to Inuyasha and the surprisingly still body of the specialist.

"All doctors have one," he said, slowly revealing his own being the item he pulled from his pocket. "However to admonish them is our main priority. It's a government secret. It's strange though, that he would use it for this young boy… the cutoff is twelve." The doctor shook his head and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "There's still a chance the boy might die… but the specialist you see on the ground is already dead…" He stuffed the device back into his pocket, and walked out the door.

Kagome looked from the specialist to Inuyasha. After realizing that the specialist was deteriorating though, she tried not to look. Inuyasha showed no signs of movement or change, however the convulsions had stopped. She checked him for a pulse, but found little there.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Why won't you just try to stay with us…?"

In an abrupt motion, Inuyasha bodied glowed for a split second, his whole body convulsing once and then resting in a natural position.

Kagome fought the urge to poke him.

"Inuyasha?"

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome studied Inuyasha for a full ten seconds before he moved again, his eyes opening just slightly as he turned his head to face her. His skin around his face seemed to redden a bit, blasting away the pallor in a quick burst. She restrained herself from hugging him to death, considering his current state. She smiled through tears as she took his hand firmly.

"Inuyasha, are you alright now?"

"Kagome… I-I, where are we… why can't I see?"

"It's a normal after problem." Yet another new 'doctor' was standing in the doorway, resembling the specialist ever so slightly. "You'll recover your eyesight shortly."

Kagome was too preoccupied with Inuyasha's conscious self to care at this point. "We're in the hospital. You just… you just… Inuyasha I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright," he said weakly, smiling faintly, "No need to worry…"

"Inuyasha!"

**_(RULER IS NOT WORKING)_**

A quick recovery session was all that could suspend them in that hospital any longer. The hospital was getting quickly overly… how do I put this nicely…? Intolerable. I would have said inappropriately 'fed up,' but that would not… suffice, for this story is not supposed to hold content to that set of standards.

Anyway, moving on, ergo, vis-à-vis, concordantly, systemic anomaly, bleh…

Inuyasha was showing 'strange vital signs' so said the doctor, but Kagome could care less about the strangeness as long as they were in fact vital. His eyes would twitch every so often, which was a strange thing, along with the fact that another specialist found something weird with the aneurysm Inu experienced. It would seem no signs point to having any aneurysm at all… but what else could it have been?

Inuyasha had indeed suffered minor paraparesis, thus leaving his legs immobile. The doctors said that all signs said go however, and as soon as he regained the feeling in his legs, he was good to go. At this point in time however, many unopened doors begin to open, doorways close, and lock, and many paths begin to untangle.

"Kagome, hey Kagome watch where your going." The wheelchair slammed a bit sideways into the wall.

"Sorry," she said, backing off a bit.

"Sorry you say, I'm the one getting the blunt of the blow."

Kagome took a deep breath and continued down the corridor. "You know Inu, ever since you got this way you've been a bit… I don't know, irritable. Extremely irritable, kinda bossy. It's in truth quite unappealing."

"What of it?"

Kagome grit her teeth. "What of it? Maybe the fact you should be a bit nicer."

"It's not my fault you can't sympathize…"

"Yeah it kinda is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Uggh, you're so stubborn lately!"

"And you're so perfect?"

"You're… your- Uff!"

She purposely drove him into the wall.

He jumped a bit but then settled down. "Kikyo wouldn't be so insensitive," he muttered. But Kagome heard him. She heard him well. It was this that sparked the incentive, this that drove her over the edge.

"Kikyo, do you mean the Kikyo that is and was and will remain Naraku's DAUGHTER!"

She could hear him growling.

"She's no concern of yours, you don't know what happened!"

"Yes I DO! I had a front row seat you heartless jerk! What's gotten into you?" She pushed him into his room and turned him around to see his face, red and flaming.

It was true. For the past five days it had been nothing but torture for Kagome. How she put up with it was of no one's concern. School had closed for the week, considering the circumstances of the 'teacher gone nuts' so she had really nothing better to do with her time… but she had just about had enough. It was one of the worst few days of her life. She almost wished she was back when he was unconscious.

"What are you talking about, you weren't there!" She then realized how she had inadvertently stumbled upon a memory of his back when he was unconscious. No one knew she knew what had happened that night, even though she saw everything through Inuyasha's eyes.

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point then?"

"That I think I know why you're so grouchy all of a sudden! A memory override!"

"What?"

"I heard the doctors talking about it. Your brain is making you revert to the way you were when you were with Kikyo!"

"How the hell should you know? You weren't there. How would you know how I was!" He was very angry at this point, inches away from her face. Both of them combined could have put Drew Barrymore out of the 'firestarting' business. Her face softened a bit. "That's right, you wouldn't know, so get the hell out of my room!"

Her head lowered momentarily, but then came up, anger in her expression and tears in her eyes. "Good riddance Inuyasha, I hope to never see you again, stay out of The Library when you get back!"

With that she marched off, shutting the door behind her.

She walked past a now prostheticly armed Sesshoumaru, who had recovered over hours. "Hello Kagome… Kagome? Kagome what the hell." She stormed directly into the elevator, leaving Sesshoumaru in the middle of the hallway wondering what had just happened.

Rin walked out, hearing Sesshoumaru speaking. "What happened hun?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I think Inuyasha actually… angered the level headed Kagome."

"He has a knack for doing thinks like that," Rin said flatly, shrugging.

"I'm going to go speak to her."

"What?" Rin grabbed his arm as he made for the elevator. "She's a girl Sess, what would you know about feelings anyway?" She soon realized her tongue had made a mistake.

"Well," he began, "First I am a Psychologist. Second, you've softened me to the point of no return. Therefore, this should be simple."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her fiancée toward the elevator door. They were still not officially married…

Sesshoumaru reached the bottom of the elevator shaft with time enough to see Kagome's taxi taking off out of the small urban outpost. He sighed as he went to fetch his car in the parking garage on the basement level.

Sesshoumaru took time to think while on his way to the Higurashi Manor. It was not likely he would get many opportunities to think while driving again, so he decided to use his time wisely. His mind rested on a few primary things. Starting with his brother.

His brother as far back as he remembered, was an idiot. No seriously, he was stubborn irritable, unreliable, and above all, incompetent, and stupid. Kikyo must've seen through all that however, so thus became his first and only girlfriend. From what he gained from Inuyasha during their visits gave him ample information, even if his topic was completely non involving Kagome.

One time he had been asking about Inuyasha's view on Izayoi and InuTaisho, an entirely unfair question now, but at the time was understandable. His eyes said 'fear' though his voice said respect. Fear and respect were the primary influence of a dominion over someone, thus, he was controlled only by his parents. Thus, concordantly, he was in an equivalence situation with everyone else. This made for easy encounters with girls, however his social skills were 'infallible' and thus he could never successfully woo a female counterpart (aka, get a girl).

Sesshoumaru remembered back to the time when Inuyasha went to do something while he waited. That had happened twice, Kikyo's death, and Naraku's death. Was there a connection? Or was there a direction unto which things could take place twice.

He could no longer think straight when he got to Kagome's house, thus leaving him with a huge migraine making speaking a difficult task. He stumbled out the car door and walked up the steps, half on the lawn, to the front door. He held his head and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door sputtered open and there stood Koga.

"We don't want any," he said blandly as he began to shut the door. Sesshoumaru however grabbed the door and pulled it open.

"This is a pretty big problem."

"You think?" Koga said, rolling his eyes in hopes to be intimidating. Sesshoumaru barely flinched. "Your stupid brother did something to Kagome, but I don't know what it is."

"Neither do I, why do you think I'm here," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Come in then, I guess."

Koga allowed Sesshoumaru inside, pointing up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked briskly up the stairs. When he reached the top he was awaited by the sound of sniffling and the smell of salt. 'She's been crying?'

His body moved forward toward the sound and moved into her room. There she sat, on the edge of her bed, crying and holding a pillow on her lap. Her eyes were kept averted to the ground through it all. She was a bit pathetic looking, but I wouldn't doubt her state of mind strayed far from it.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, sputtering a bit. "Kagome?"

She didn't respond. She looked as though she was going to, but then hung her head again and sighed relenting.

"Kagome, Kagome?"

"Why did you come?"

He was startled by this. This surprised him. He was almost sure given her stature she wouldn't respond, forcing him into a one sided conversation with a brick wall of entirely self hating conflicts. Weird…

"Well, I thought given the circumstances, I should help my sister in law out… uh… wait I-"

Too late, she had already turned her body so it was facing the wall away from Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry, that was a bit… uncalled for."

"You… have no idea."

Kagome's voice had become slightly hoarse. Her eyes were tearing most likely by the sound of her voice, and she was slightly congested.

"Yes, I understand."

"NO… no you don't. I-"

"You love him."

She stopped moving completely. Slowly she turned herself back around, looking him in the eyes. "N-… how, is it love… I'm just a teenager…"

"Love revolves around your state of affection toward someone, not around how mature you are. Love could be platonic, or romantic. You could've loved that young boy in kindergarten; given the circumstances you knew what that was…"

"I never liked anyone in Kinderg-"

"That's not the point."

There was an awkward and uncannily long silence. Seeing it was unhealthy for Kagome to remain silent too long in her state, he continued the conversation steadily.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is going through a state of mind right now that I have noticed over the past few days."

"The doctors said it was something called a memory overd-"

"The doctors know shit. They made that up, that's what general practitioners do, make shit up! He's had prior judgment clouding his mind; he dealt with an emotional trauma of death very early in his life. Kikyo…

"She's constantly in his mind. That aneurysm; that was a brain cell bursting because of the stress of being just a memory. She is a part of him now, not willing to accept that their love will never be complete. Something she had said must have triggered something in his mind… something she said must've awakened within him."

Kagome gasped all too quickly, making Sesshoumaru jump back a bit.

"What," Sesshoumaru asked, lost in a metaphorical instance.

She bit her lip. "No, nothing."

Sesshoumaru sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, Inuyasha is under heavy stress. Don't hold this against him…" And as soon as he had arrived… Sesshoumaru had left.

At the hospital, Rin was sitting with Inuyasha, speaking a bit more freely to him than Sesshoumaru could.

"Inuyasha," she said, already engaged in a conversation with the boy, "What please tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," Inuyasha grumbled repeatedly, his body in bed, and his face facing the wall.

Rin sighed in defeat just as Sesshoumaru got in the door, throwing the jacket to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were coming back s--"

SLAP

Inuyasha's face was an astounding shade of red now, a few scratch marks shown replicating the sharpness of Sesshoumaru's 'claws' Sesshoumaru had sliced Inuyasha across the face. No, before you ask, Sesshoumaru does not hit like a girl. It was a… manly slap…

"Imbecile," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Sess, how could you do something like that!"

"Rin, let me speak to Inuyasha alone."

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but redirected all power to her feet as she saw the serious expression on Sesshoumaru's face as he drew up a chair to Inuyasha's bed. She quickly fled the room.

"Inuyasha," he exasperated exclaimed. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Inu, I hope you've served your purpose. I know everything about you Inu, from the fact I'm your brother, to the second of me having a doctorate in psychology. You are clearly either very confused, or emotionally unstable. Either way you deserved that hit I gave you.

"Clearly you're under pressure, a lot of it." Inuyasha slowly, looked away. "But that's no excuse for making Kagome feel like that. I can tell, you like her more than a friend. However, it is not possible for you to still love Kikyo and be in a stable relationship with her, with any girl for that matter.

"Inuyasha… I know you may not understand, but Kikyo is dead."

"No… I see her every night… she's with me…"

"INUYASHA!" He once again backhanded him. "Get a grip! Your acting like a jackass!" Sesshoumaru stood, posturing himself correctly before sighing. He regained his stoic nature and swallowed. "Inuyasha, you have to understand that today, no, for the past five days… you have broken Kagome's heart."

(RULER IS NOT WORKING)

AN. Yeah, the ruler isn't working, the seperator of different scenes? That one. Yeah well, I did this scene over and over but every time I didn't like it. For some reason I feel its too rushed. However, I feel sometimes, Plot Nessecities Overule the Authors Feelings. But enough. Oh, and the chapter title is just to poke fun at the line, _"No… I see her every night… she's with me…"_

Anyway, again, Review por favor, y no se... err, pones la culpa, errr, ariba de mi cabesa. My lack of spanish is killing me, I'm half hispanic and i can't use the damn language... well mostly.


	14. A Requisition for Truth

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

_**Part Twelve – A Requisition for Truth**_

Inuyasha didn't blink. Inuyasha didn't move. Inuyasha didn't sleep, didn't breath (seemingly), didn't speak,** couldn't **speak. His lack of movement concerned the doctors about entrance into a state of catatonic emergence, however as Sesshoumaru put it, "He just errr… called off his engagement."

Appall and dismay fled through the eighth level of the complex, sending the story that he was engaged as a teenager to a deeper level, saying he called it off. Instead of looks of pity by the passing doctors, he received rolled eyes, scowls, and to some extent verbal assault. His eyes would remain in the same place as some doctors would go out of their way to come into the room and literally slap him across the face…

…

Sesshoumaru told them it was alright.

* * *

Kagome, now somewhat nostalgic about the possibility that she would never see Inuyasha as a friend again, made her even more depressed. She should have in no way thought it was her fault, but her personality wouldn't let her believe the truth. She was near bent on considering it was all because she was being too hard on him… but it wasn't her fault. It was his. It was his entire fault. 

She literally had nothing to do with what happened. It was Inuyasha's true nature showing at last, and Kagome was glad she had seen it before it was too late.

Before too soon, she ultimately convinced herself that she had never met Inuyasha. She began to slowly drift in and out of reality without warning. It was within this that she decided she was going to move. Her family of course, realized it had been a traumatic situation for her. They supported her and for the best moved far away from their current location. They moved to the city of Kyoto, where they unanimously as a family decided to go to get away from the tensions back at home.

It would seem Inuyasha memories have been forcefully discarded as well. Arguably, Sesshoumaru went through many sessions with him, but it reality it was one. Inuyasha was moved from Sengoku under a terminal illness known well as insanity and to some degree psychosis. In many cases, Sesshoumaru has witnessed deaths at the hands of psychosis and insanity, but in reality, he had helped Inuyasha just in time to be saved. Inuyasha was now suffering greatly in the mental department, with symptoms of insanity, psychosis, and schizophrenia all in one.

Kikyo kept appearing to him in dreams, and even at school. Her appearances though, however strange, we're connected biologically to him. It seemed to be a sign of his maturation, but as Sesshoumaru stated to their father, it was self-evident he was becoming dependant on a 'ghost.' If he needed hallucination to become an adult, he needed help.

Being attached to the patient made Sesshoumaru inadequate to be Inu's therapist. So he turned the job over to a local psychoanalyst and psychiatrist. Her name was Ms. Isarugi. She was his mother's close friend, although Inuyasha had never met her before.

And so it began…

* * *

"Inuyasha, please try to pay attention dear." Inuyasha stared out the window of the living room of an estate near Tokyo. It was beginning to get dark. Ms. Isarugi removed her glasses and stared intently at him through her thick blue eyes. "Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha blinked twice and returned the gaze. "What," he replied in a strangely angry yet monotonous voice. His confidence could be easily forgotten behind his own wall of emotions.

"Inuyasha, please, why do you think you are here?"

He once again sighed. Inuyasha decided to once again ignore the question. He instead took to inspecting her extensive vase collection atop her mantle.

She took a breath and rolled her eyes. "Alright," she muttered, "Time to take a different approach."

She stared at him keenly, putting her glasses back on and began inspecting the notes Sesshoumaru had given her. "I presume it has to do with two people."

"One person," Inuyasha corrected upon hearing it.

"Name?"

"Kikyo, Kikyo Nakamura."

She looked at the notes and smiled. "Yes. Now, who is she?"

He closed his eyes and smiled faintly. Leaning back in his chair he began to dictate his feelings unknowingly. "It was in… I believe it was 7th Grade, I was with this girl… her name was Kikyo."

"Did you feel connected to this girl?"

"It was a bond that was not necessarily spoken or acted… but was unconditionally there at all times… but then…"

He stopped for at least twenty seconds.

"But then what?"

"She died."

Their was an uncanny silence in the room. She looked at her notes and everything matched up. But one thing was not written.

"How did she die?"

Inuyasha's smile dissipated in seconds to come. He thought about this for a good while. Ms. Isarugi gave him time, as she had no way of knowing what was to come. He had never thought of the cause before then. All he knew was that she died. She didn't seem too much of a pain thing, maybe it was an illness, and maybe she was suicidal! But wait… the Kikyo he knew was not suicidal.

How did she die...? The only other person he knew was there at the moment of crisis was Naraku, and he actually lost consciousness because of it. But who else was in the building? It was after school.

It was at this point that a stream of consciousness hit him hard, very hard. It had been four days since he got out of the hospital, and never once had it crossed his mind, and yet the funeral was planned and to take place in the next few days… his dear father.

Kikyo was run out of his mind by a momentary mortality crisis when he thought about him. His father was dead… and he never said goodbye. He had never told him finally how much he cared about him. Inuyasha felt it like a weight lifted and a heavier weight replacing it.

Inuyasha cringed backward, hiding his face. Ms. Isarugi gave strange look his way before realizing what had happened.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?"

He just kept turning away, but Ms. Isarugi saw the lone tear that slowly cascaded down his now pale skin. His mind was fixed on how horrible his mind process had been, how he left his father in the dark about so many things he should have informed him about. But Naraku must've been the source of BOTH deaths! He had to be, he was the only one in the room with Kikyo, and the proven murderer of Inutaisho. Inuyasha cried silently while balling his fist.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, with a blue raincoat on, the hood down and soaked. Sesshoumaru glanced at Isarugi and then turned for the door. Inuyasha wiped his eyes and then followed, barely thanking Ms. Isarugi, who just sighed with deep sympathy for the boy she chanced upon. She vowed, right then and there, to help him no matter what.

Inuyasha walked briskly through the heavy rain, before jumping into the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car. He looked out the window, hopelessly lost in his own self pity.

Sesshoumaru glimpsed and Inuyasha very briefly on the ride back to his apartment where he would be staying while his mother was away in Kyoto with Inutaisho's family. Inuyasha leaned his head against the window. It was late. Inuyasha soon fell asleep thinking about how he felt horribly about his father's death, but needed to investigate into Kikyo's death.

Sesshoumaru sighed. His brother was in need of serious help. He was bordering on psychopathic behavior. He was incessantly thinking about ONE thing. It could turn dangerous and fatal is not kept under check.

As a possible answer to his problem, Ms. Isarugi was talking about spending time with Inuyasha. She suggested that while all Sesshoumaru had said was medication, Inuyasha should spend some quality time with his brother, bonding. She noticed that is helped with clinical depression that would have turned fatal without having to go to drastic measures by taking powerful medication and sleep.

Perhaps in the next few days, both methods would be tried, and both would yield results.

* * *

I... have nothing to say. Hopefully those who used to be willing to read my story, will continue. I thank you for being so patient... 


	15. Of Confessions and Large Stones

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

_**Part Thirteen – Of Confessions and Large Stones**_

Two weeks, four days, seventeen hours, thirty three minutes, and four advanced states of lethargy later, one could definitely said Inuyasha was not any better or any worse. In fact, he was even emptier than before if that was even possible. His views were empathetic at best, and his grades were dropping likes flies. It wasn't material, it wasn't effort, but it was soul. Math and Science based classes were still easy, but English was slipping. Slowly. Death was an effortless slump for him it seemed.

Creativity was one of the things that went away with his lassitude. Along with it was his ability to multi-task, and the enjoyment of once doing things he got fun out of. The saxophone became an instrument of stupor to him, and while most people we're still working at high speed in school, he was slowly winding down. It was of no consequence to him that more than half the school year had yet to evolve before him. He didn't care… in his eyes, he had never cared.

Sesshoumaru had masked Inuyasha's emotions for him, blaming it on mononucleosis, or some weird random psychological disorder than he made up on the spot. It all depends on what kind of mood he was in; technically what mood both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in.

Sesshoumaru at this point was ready for a one on one with Inuyasha, and he knew that it would be better than nothing. He had everything prepared. It was time he brought Inuyasha to his house in the mountains, where lied the answer to all _his _problems.

Of course, there was the fact that Sesshoumaru never was one for patience. He didn't have time for Inuyasha to solve his own problems; Inuyasha didn't have time to lose. Sesshoumaru wanted answers to his own question, and Inuyasha needed some saving. And perhaps, when the time came, Inuyasha would pay him back in kind.

* * *

"I don't think this is the best idea you've ever had Sesshoumaru…"

"Stop being whiny. I'm sick of you being so weird lately. It's time to change some things."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left Izayoi's house, heading for Sesshousmaru's car. Of course, it would have been smarter if Izayoi knew about this consciously, and it wasn't midnight. Sesshoumaru knew Izayoi would never let him 'borrow' her youngest for an experiment, (or even for assistance), so Sesshoumaru decided to sneak him out… perhaps more forcefully than the younger brother would have liked.

"Get in the car!"

"I still don't-"

"Inuyasha get in!"

Inuyasha slowly got into the car and shut the door behind him, pulling his suitcase into his lap. Sesshoumaru got into the driver's seat, arranged himself comfortably, and then started the car. "There… you see?"

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sure… whatever."

They pulled out of the driveway, somewhat more quietly, and proceeded to rocket past the street lights at a lightning pace, seeing as no other car was on the road. One could only wonder why…

No conversation took place at first. In fact, no conversation took place at all, save Sesshoumaru talking to himself and Inuyasha snoring. Inuyasha had fallen asleep soon after getting in the car. The trip to Sesshoumaru's 'house' was a long one. It was in the middle of a country road, in the middle of nowhere, next to a run down Inn, and an old forest. The forest was nice and green, even in the closing fall. Down a little into the forest laid a path, which led to an old stream with a crumpled and decomposing wooden bridge.

As the duo moved farther down the countryside, Inuyasha was bumped awake after rolling over a log. "Almost there?" he muttered half asleep.

"More or less," Sesshoumaru answered, which of course meant no. What else could it mean? More or less? Pash!

Inuyasha promptly fell back asleep in response, and began snoring louder than before. Sesshoumaru resisted waking him, knowing if he did he would face the dreaded 'Irritated Inu,' alliteration aside.

Forty minutes after they left the house, they arrived on the dirt driveway of the small countryside house. It was small and quaint, nothing like the apartment. In fact, one could argue the apartment was nicer. From the outside the building looked like one big piece of decomposing wood, jumbled like a lean-to on a rock. Sesshoumaru stopped the car near the makeshift garage, which apparently used to be a barn, and shook Inuyasha awake without hesitation.

"Inu!" he shouted in his ear, throwing the kid's head against the window. Inuyasha woke instantly as was to be expected on such a brutal waking.

"What?!"

"We're here…"

Inuyasha looked outside at the disheveled building in time to see some crud fall from the gutters.

"How exciting…"

Sesshoumaru hit him upside the head and then got out of the car. Inuyasha stumbled to get his hand on the handle of the car, and then scratched his head as he opened the side door and got out, slamming it behind him, but not before pulling out his suitcase full of belongings for his… weekend away from home.

As they walked toward the house, Inuyasha noticed weird graffiti on the side of the house. Writing like: "Farm for Life" and "Sh00b 2000" was written. He had no idea what this meant, of course, but it was apparent neither Sesshoumaru nor Rin wrote it.

Inuyasha growled mistakenly at a cat which had passed by just as they got to the front door. It was a black cat, which Sesshoumaru waved off. "It's the neighbor's," he said as he got out his keys once more and fidgeted with the lock.

Inuyasha took a moment to look at this building again. The porch they were standing on was made of a strange wood that looks bluish. It had a fence, with bluish wood columns jutting up and protecting them from the overhang crushing them. Three windows surrounded the door, two on the right side and one on the left. Inuyasha looked in one, and saw what he would be sleeping in. It was an exact replica of the apartment inside.

"What the…"

Sesshoumaru unlocked the front door, with one final twist of his key. He casually waltzed in, throwing off his boots and putting his keys on the table. Inuyasha however, stumbled his way in, amazed. The walls were a weird looking shade of color, identical to the walls of their apartment. It was set up exactly such as well. The carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the set up. Sesshoumaru showed him to the kitchen which was identical as well.

Past the kitchen was the bedroom, the guest bedroom, once again, the same.

The bathroom, the same.

The closet… still needed some work.

Inuyasha put his suitcase down on the seat beside the bed. He wanted to look around. It was intriguing how everything was set up. But his mind was sadly still on one track, and he was forced by his legs to lie down on the bed, and go to sleep.

The following morning Sesshoumaru got up very early, around six, while Inuyasha would have remained asleep for a whole lot longer. Whereas the two brothers didn't get along, they were in fact completely different. This disproved many theories about sibling relationships.

It was nearly six ten when Sesshoumaru came into Inuyasha's room and decided to throw a pillow at him. "Wake up…"

Inuyasha stirred but did not wake. Sesshoumaru, annoyed, took up a heavier pillow and once again drove him over the head with it. Of course this too was to no avail, and Sesshoumaru was forced to take up harder measures, measures that involved an air horn…

Twenty minutes following Inuyasha's screams which penetrated the ear louder than that of the air horn, the two had finally gotten ready for whatever Sesshoumaru had planned for them in the morning of their weekend away from home.

With Inuyasha's boots tied on tight, they left the house. Sesshoumaru locked the door behind them as Inuyasha grossly complained about the light and how his ears were going to ring until the end of time.

"Where are we going?"

"Inuyasha stop screaming!"

"… SORRY!"

The two walked down the dirt road into the forest. As they neared the actual forest, they began to talk more appropriately.

"I've noticed your attitude in school dropping, and coming up in different areas. Care to explain?"

"Why do you care...?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as they rounded a corner which led right into the forest. It was cold out, and the wind picked up right as they entered into a large patch of brush. Inuyasha could pick out a strange large tarp covered object in the close distance.

"No reason, I just want to know."

As they cleared the forest path, Inuyasha noticed they were going around a path toward the object. He watched in amazement how they got closer to the object and apparently was much larger than previously anticipated. "Great… here we are. Now we can really start to talk."

"Listen Sesshoumaru, I'm never gonna be comfortable with these stupid talks! Just gi-.. gi…"

They had finally gotten really close to the object, which was now revealed. Sesshoumaru had pulled off the giant tarp, and shown little Inuyasha what it truly was. "Its… its…"

"Quite cool eh?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A TREBUCHET?!"

"It's not hard. I ordered one off of eBay. It came disassembled of course, but I got it together. The neighbors didn't quite like it when I bull-dozered one of their fences with a boulder though…" Sesshoumaru trailed off a moment before getting back on task. "Anyway, how 'bout we make a deal, again…"

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of deal!"

Sesshoumaru picked up a large stone and put it in the basket of the large medieval device. "Well," he said as he adjusted the lever, "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll let you use this thing. It really is quite fun."

Inuyasha watched in strange amusement. "Hah, yeah right! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! No way!"

"Suit yourself," Sesshoumaru muttered as he pulled the lever, launching the boulder over the trees, clearing right over the creek and the lake, and landing somewhere far in the distance with a heard crack.

Inuyasha gulped and sighed. "Erm..."

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha shook with excitement. "FINE! Just give me the rock!"

"Not until I get my answers." Sesshoumaru hoisted another rock in the air and got the basket down into position again. "Now… I want the truth. What the hell has been going through your head lately?"

Inuyasha looked down. "dad… now GIVE me the thing!"

"What was that?"

"I said dad, ok! DAD DAD DAD!!!" Inuyasha growled at his older brother. "I've been… thinking about dad lately more than anything else."

Sesshoumaru questioned this. "What about Kikyo?"

"I've tried to forget…"

"Kagome?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?!"

"I'm sick of girls, ok? I'm done with love."

"Love?" Sesshoumaru eyed him carefully. "What does love have to do with anything?"

"With all due respect, I think you know why…" Inuyasha took the stone from his hands and put it in the machine. "It's the principle of things. I remember you saying that…"

He pulled the lever and watched it fly through the sky, grabbing the attention of a few hawks that dove for it on the way down. Sesshoumaru eyed another rock and grabbed the basket again.

"I still don't understand…" Sesshoumaru muttered. "I thought you said you never loved Kagome."

"When did I say that?"

"So you did…"

"…" Inuyasha grew extremely red with this comment. "I'm done with love," he muttered again.

Sesshoumaru sighed for the umpteenth time. "Maybe love's not ready for you," Sesshoumaru suggested. "Maybe you're not ready."

"But… then all those years…"

A silence filled the space of words between the two brothers as Sesshoumaru dropped the rock in the Trebuchet. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for what felt like the longest time. "Do you know how I know I love Rin, Inuyasha?"

Inu gazed at him questioningly, and yet no words needed to be said.

"Because I would rather see her happy than see myself happy. I would forsake my happiness for her just cause. Forever would I moan in agony and torture to lead her to live without me, if so needed?" He opened his eyes. "Do you understand Inuyasha, that if you loved Kagome, you wouldn't need to be here right now…?"

"I loved her," Inuyasha said, without a shake in his voice. "I know I did."

"So how do you prove this?"

"I will find a way…"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Love is fickle; you can't really love more than one person at a time. Do you think you can finally leave Kikyo?"

"I don't think I really… ever can…" Inuyasha smiled. "But knowing she's happily at peace, I can try."

Sesshoumaru then did something entirely not expected. He smiled. A faint chuckle past his lips and he smiled all the same as he did when he was a kid and still largely a child. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." Sesshoumaru fixed his hair and then patted his leg as he walked back for the path. "Come on… technically I am not supposed to be using this after seven."

They walked back to the house with only one more set of words uttered from Inuyasha. "Maybe next time we can use lighter fluid."

A.N. ... W00T!!! Happy Update for Me, Happy Update for Me, Happy Update dear A-non! Happy Update for Me!!! Ok seriously, maybe I can do this. Or maybe not we'll see. Expect something more from me soon. Maybe in April. But sooner than three months.


	16. Procession of Changes

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

**_Part Fourteen - Procession of Changes_**

'_Uggggh… room spinning, head hurting… never again.'_

"Inuyasha…"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm about to get the air horn."

"Wait… what?"

Inuyasha looked out from underneath his barricade of pillows he had strategically placed to block out noise during the night, and blinked twice, unearthing the portrait of a business attired Sesshoumaru, and a slightly disgruntled yet smiling Rin. Her hair was frazzled as if she just woke up, however even though her lack of makeup said otherwise, she seemed like… well like Rin.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pulled the covers off of him. "Inuyasha, get up and get decent. It doesn't take more than a second thought from me t-…"

"Ok… jeez." Inuyasha turned to his side and pushed himself up. He looked at the alarm clock, which read 7:21. He wiped at his brow, and then tossed the remaining sheets off of him and slipped his feet off the bed. "But if you want to keep your eyes in their sockets-…"

"Leaving."

Sesshoumaru and Rin quickly scuttled out of the room just as Inuyasha began looking through his drawers for something decent. He was going back to his mother's house for what would seem like the last time. Sesshoumaru had told him many times that living with his mother would create an atmosphere that would eventually lead to chronic depression like his mother, ergo Inuyasha would live with him and Rin until he graduates and is able to live by himself. His mother waved the green flag, agreeing that it would be a better living environment.

Inuyasha threw on a nice shirt and some long pants, hoping it would keep him warm in the cold that awaited him outside. For the entire week he had stayed at Sesshoumaru's little ranch like apartment in the middle of nowhere. It was almost reminiscent of the huge backyard he used to play in as a kid at his grandmother's house. It was full of dirt, with no fences, a creek running through the perimeter almost, and a forest in the back. He would always go to visit as a small child… in the autumnal seasons.

Autumn was passing fast. Only two weeks officially left of the wonder-filled season, and in those two weeks, the final event was scheduled to pass. The official 'rain' date of Sesshoumaru and Rin's wedding was to take place the in three days, when it was supposed to be a nice autumnal day. It would be directly followed by a reception, and following that they would leave to 'be alone' on the ranch, meaning Inuyasha would have to live with his mom for the remaining days of autumn.

Inuyasha opened the door to his room and went out into the hallway, following it down to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru and Rin were already sitting down, speaking tactlessly of the events of the next few days.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru interrupted, looking up at the young boy. "I have arranged for another trip for us today."

Inuyasha blinked twice, and then turned and exited the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru sighed and followed Inuyasha out the door, giving Rin a quick peck on the cheek before doing so. "Inuyasha… wait."

Inuyasha continued walking until he got to the foyer, out of the earshot of Rin. There, he turned to look out the window. "First you make me get up super early to launch rocks at your neighbor's fence. Then you drag me down to the Library to check out book after book about… about psychology stuff. After that, you decide, hey we haven't been to Ms. Isarugi's in a while, so we drop by for a 'surprise visit.'" He turned momentarily to look Sesshoumaru in the eye. "By the way, I'm not ten. Anyway, why should I trust you? Hmm? Why?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed at his nose and took a deep breath, exhaling with a nervous cough. "Look," he began with, catching Inuyasha's full attention. "Don't listen to me. Fine. Go back to bed."

Sesshoumaru walked on past him to the door... Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Sesshoumaru seemed to have sensed him and stopped him with his own voice. "Inuyasha, understand that it doesn't….ugh… it doesn't matter what you do, or what you say in this world. You realize that right?"

Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes. "Come on Sesshoumaru, I don't need the guil-"

"Do you realize it?!"

"…Now. Now I do, I… I suppose."

Sesshoumaru never looked back at Inuyasha. He fumbled with the lock until the door was open, but never turned the handle. "Remember that. It doesn't matter what you do, or what you say!"

"Then what does matter?"

And then… silence filled the small space. Nobody moved, nobody spoke a single word. Inuyasha closed his eyes and braced himself for anything Sesshoumaru was about to say. Anything. He was prepared for the topic to turn to answer his question indefinitely. He then heard a noise. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath through his nose, but it sounded funny… sounded like he was… crying. However, his voice did not respond to the false inherency of his nose.

"Life is like… a funeral, Inuyasha. In the end… you're left with nothing, and you leave someone… with nothing."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru finally summoned the strength to leave, and then without care or remorse left him alone in the foyer as the light flickered above him. And slowly, gently, he heard the clicking of the fan in the kitchen… slowly going around… and around… and around…

Summoning the courage to walk, he found himself encouraging the squeaky fan, striding toward it, listening to it get louder and louder until he was at the peak of the noise, and once again in the kitchen.

Every time the fan went full circle, it squeaked. Squeak… Squeak… Sque-, wait. Hasn't this happened before?

"Do you want something to eat before you leave, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up to see Rin washing the dishes, and looking back at him simultaneously. "I have some leftovers, seeing as you like them so much."

Inuyasha cringed, but nodded, sitting himself down at the table directly beneath the fan. Rin searched the refrigerator for a moment before pulling out a sandwich, wrapped in a loose plastic-like substance. She took it out, placed it in front of Inuyasha, and resumed washing the dishes.

He looked at it carefully and was about to take a bite when the irritating creak came back for the umpteenth time. Rin looked back at him and saw him gnarling at the mouth, looking up at the fan like it was the bane of his existence. "Oh… that."

Inuyasha put down the sandwich and muttered resentfully, "I-… wh-… Is that the same fan?"

Rin nodded without hesitation. "We did get a new one… but it wasn't the same. I'm not that fond of change Inu." She looked out the window. "Most people aren't. Sess for instance will never admit it, but he secretly wanted the old fan as well."

Inuyasha sighed and put his head on his hand. "I guess I see what you mean; if it doesn't drive you crazy…"

Rin shook her head. "Oh no. We've grown accustomed to so much, so very much. Change isn't easy Inu… sometimes its for the best though."

Inuyasha took a few breaths before blurting out, "Where did Sess want to take me today?!"

Rin dropped the dish she was holding, not breaking it but scaring her nonetheless. "Today… he was going to… visit… her grave."

Inuyasha swallowed embarrassedly; embarrassed of how he had acted. Sesshoumaru just wanted to help him, it wasn't his fault. If anything, Sesshoumaru was the one suffering, and it was three days to his wedding.

With contempt ruining his appetite, Inuyasha stood up.

"Knowing Sess he's probably still in the car. You could probably-" Rin turned around and saw Inuyasha as he closed the door to the kitchen behind him. "Still catch him."

Rin smiled and continued to wash the dishes carefully. She finished the last one she was doing, and then went to the door, and switched the fan off, listening to the far of screech as it made on last turn around the room.

* * *

YAY... wow the Line thing is working again. I'm so very happy. I'm hoping to finish this off with my new 'work adjusted to anon' help schedule. I'm always happy to post ahead of schedule too, so don't be smitten with the schedule. By the way, the schedule is at the very bottom of my Profile, so you can skip all the boring stuff and go straight to that for an idea. Happy Summer, and Happy Reading! - Anon Out 


	17. The Night Before

**The Library **

_By Anonymous Malink _

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

_**Part Fifteen – A Prep Night to Remember**_

In the distant future, there would be solar powered mobile phones, cars that fly, and the extinction of the pen and paper. However in this day and age, mobile phones need to be recharged in order to use them, traffic jams are the bane of most humans' existence, and when you don't have a computer handy, the pen and paper is the only way to go; three important lessons about the world that at some point in time you should learn. Sesshoumaru had learned them… or, soon would… I guess...

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha are you ready?"

"W-wh-…what?"

Inuyasha un-smothered himself on the pillow and opened his eyes long enough to glance at the clock in his room, and after seeing what time it was questioned the psychological prowess his brother had invested within him. "It's… It's… It's not even tomorrow yet!" With contempt smote all over his face, he turned his body to face Sesshoumaru, who was… probably dressed the most casually he had ever been in his entire life. Sporting jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green black leather jacket, he was easily spending his last night of freedom to the fullest.

"Come on, we have only tonight Inuyasha. No gas on Thursday and yesterday it was raining cats and dogs."

"Oh that was funny…" Following the events of the previous part, irreversibly, Sesshoumaru had accidentally left the car on and… it ran out of gas.

Inuyasha sat up in bed and rolled his head on his neck in a full circle. "Wait… the night before your wedding day, and you aren't going to a… a stag party or… something?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes sat down on the edge of Inu's bed. "With what friends?" Inuyasha nodded as if to say 'true.' "Look, a wedding is a special time. It's exceptionally romantic with… obvious undertones. We sent an invitation to the Higurashis, whom wrote a very… very… very complicated letter back…" Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his head, "Saying that they would love to come, but were not sure if they would. There were… certain chances involved if they did, and that if they did, it would be because of how, apparently, nice Rin and I were to Kagome."

He paused and looked at Inuyasha. "They're coming Inuyasha… and it would be nice for a change if you went into this with all previously unopened doors open, and that's not possible if Kikyo is still floating anywhere in your mind."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll be right out. Just let me get dressed."

Sesshoumaru also nodded and got up. "I'll be outside." He then left without another word.

With his best interest in mind, Inuyasha dressed appropriately, with a long sleeve shirt and long pants. Remembering what day it was soon to be, he grabbed the tux sealed in the large Ziploc bag in his dresser and brought it with him, sensing some uneasiness in the near future.

Inuyasha shuffled his way through the hallways, not making nearly a speck of noise as he wafted in and out of the hallways toward the illuminated porch beyond the foyer. He opened the front door and saw Sesshoumaru standing their waiting for him. With key in hand, Sesshoumaru locked the door behind him and then made his way toward the car. Inuyasha shivered in the full moonlight as he walked toward the Toyota. Both got into the car without hesitation, and soon were pulling out of the dirt pathway back onto the soft asphalt road.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, watching the passing road signs as they pulled onto the main roads, confident he would not fall asleep like he did that time coming to the apartment ranch. Sesshoumaru felt less confident in knowing that he was spending his last night single driving to a grave in the middle of a graveyard in another small town where Kikyo's grandparents lived, between Osaka and Kyoto; a four hour drive from Tokyo city.

Sengoku Jidai, which was a suburb just to the south of Tokyo, added about 10 or so minutes into the drive, and the wedding was taking place in Yokohama, about forty minutes away from Tokyo City. The new shrine they were to be wed in was a lot more sacred than the last, which he and Rin had hoped would appease Izayoi.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, are you awake?"

"Hmmmwhat?"

Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the road for three seconds to look at Inuyasha, fighting to stay awake. In the absence of something fun to play around with, he took some_one._ "If I asked you a metaphorical question right now, would you be able to answer it?"

"Mmmm… no."

"Theoretical?"

"What? No. Never."

He smiled, knowing he had him at the next offer. "How 'bout philosophical?"

"…Yea why not."

Inuyasha shifted and took his head up off the window, trying to balance it solely on his head. It proved more difficult than he previously anticipated, as he tilted his head on an axis, alleviating stress built up due to how early it was and how freaking tiring it was talking to Sesshoumaru.

"How do we know if something is true or not?"

Inuyasha blinked in order to keep himself awake, but found his eyelids drooping even more. "I… true for… not."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "That wasn't even a sentence."

Sesshoumaru coughed into his sleeve, squinting and leaning forward to get a better look at road in front of him, trying not to loose sight of it. It was dark, and the lights on the side of the road weren't that much of a help. The clock in the car stated quite clearly it was 12:01. In the absence of entertainment, which Inuyasha would have been had he not been using all his energy to stay awake (in retrospect he saw it not the best idea ever thought of).

…

And then there was silence… unlimited silence… for so long… or so short… it didn't matter, time seemed to slow and speed as it saw fit…

"Don't you get it yet?"

Sesshoumaru jumped. The elder brother looked from side to side cautiously before calming down, looking at the road for a moment or two, and then realizing it was just Inuyasha… talking in his sleep.

"Don't… you get it?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to his younger brother, and every once in a while gave him a short look. He didn't want to make any unnecessary changes to the noise or movement of the car or its contents, so he tried to stay steady as to not disturb him.

"I… want to know what you want…"

It was now when Sesshoumaru thought he might know what was happening. The only real possibility was that Inuyasha was dreaming. By how he was sleep talking, and he normally didn't, he was probably having a situational dream; something very real, something you may have experienced before and your dream lets you change the outcome.

"It's… not… my fault."

The car bumped up and down in a very small pothole and then slowed down and passed into another dirt road which went right through an overhanging gate with the inscription 'Hakurei Memorial Gravesite.' The turn slightly jostled Inuyasha and stirred him enough to wake him. He blinked twice… they finally made it.

The sounds of everyday life simply blew away as they entered the new realm beyond the gates of such a holy place. The wind around the car blew the dirt majestically to and fro, stopping only to change direction for a moment's time. The car stopped soon after entering, as they did not mean to disrupt any means of direct contact with the graves with a car.

Sesshoumaru took a very deep breath and looked to Inuyasha. "This is something you have to do by yourself… are you ready?"

Inuyasha looked out, and for the longest time just stared. Just… stared at what was out there, looking at the faraway, yet oddly close graves. How they stood right there within his grasp, but so far in such another sense… in a sense of spirit. "I… I am… ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha looked back at him and smiled somewhat sullenly. "I guess its time."

"Good luck Inuyasha."

The young man opened the car door and slid his feet out, the wind greeting him but not entering the car. It was so peaceful, so powerful, so pure… flowers and grass at his feet, a garden so breathtaking only a few feet in front of him, and the graveyard just beyond that.

With all this in mind he took his steps forward… and never wanted to look back.

The graveyard was silent, more so than it should have been anyway. The wind guided Inuyasha as he walked through the blowing leaves of autumn, closing in on the memorial garden, a service to those buried here. He breezed around it, and saw the graves, lines and lines of graves. All of them gray and molded, old and forgotten. It was the one place in Japan nobody was at.

He walked in between the graves, struggling to locate Kikyo's grave. As he wandered, meandering around, he realized the deeper he got, the more the graves were impossible to read. They were covered in dirt and moss, the inscriptions lost in the sands of time. He looked around anxiously, the wind making him angry, leading him to the center only to then start blowing in all directions. He looked at all the gravestones and sighed, none of them in sight were legible. He sank to his knees and growled. Was this some sort of cruel test? What was the problem? Inuyasha began to doubt the positive effectiveness coming to the graveyard was, and instead shook his head and held his head in his hands, thinking.

Only one thing remained positive at this point, and that was the wind, blowing behind his back.

* * *

A/N. Sorry for the delay. If you haven't read my log/journal, you would notice I am 3 days late, and I am sorry. It was partly the cable, and partly my indecisiveness. 

The chapter was originally more than double the length, but I decided to visibly shorten it to where it is, and use the rest of the chapter in the next two Parts. It fits better that way. I will of course be editting it alot, so expect them at their next time. I am promising much longer Parts from now on. This Part was my Symbol of Hatred (Legend of Faith, my original series).

Anyway, thats it... This is Anon signing off.


	18. The Wedding, Semi 1

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

_**Part Sixteen – The Semi-**__**Wedding One**_

The graveyard was a small one, enclosed in a three acre area which contained numerous stones but more unused ground than graves. The moon in the sky was the only light, with stars glinting in the sky but providing no assistance down below. Clouds filled the air, making sure to loose even more light by occasionally falling between the earth and its orbital moon. A veil of constant despair seemed to simply float around the enclosed space, making the already gloomy status of a graveyard seem even worse, as the gravestones had no names on them.

All of them were broken, chipped, and had moss growing everywhere possible. The dirt was rocky and broken, and patches of grass were scarce. There was only one real green area, and that was the memorial garden as you walked into the graveyard, which had a plaque, commemorating the donors to the graveyard, of which obviously did not donate enough. Trees grew in various locations, sprouting leaves of abundant color, most of which had fallen off already, seeing as it was late autumn. The wind took the leaves with them, making an eerie rustling sound as they brushed across the dirt, dragging ever so slightly across the cold damp ground.

It was cold. It was damp. It was eerie. It was disturbing. It was late. It was windy. It was not nice in general, yet Inuyasha was standing in the midst of it all, lost in his own problems, trying to locate Kikyo's grave. He didn't care about the cold, or the wetness of the ground beneath him. The spookiness of the graves around him did not shake him, and he was not tired. However, it was windy, and that was the one thing that was making him unnerved.

The wind made dragged dirt into his eyes as he kneeled at the ground, and pulled his shirt up from under him. Leaves blew around him in circles, making little wheels in the air. He covered his eyes and looked at the leaves, growling slightly and swiped at them angrily, snatching a few in his hands. "Shut the hell up," he gnarled through his teeth, throwing them to the ground in front of him. Surprisingly, they never reached the ground and the wind simply blew them back in his face.

He fell backwards in surprise, muddying up his shirt even more. He reached for the leaves but ended up slapping his face as the wind blew them off as quickly as they came. He shook in anger, sitting there for a moment before getting up and just stopped, his head hanging low.

Kikyo was the source of his problem right now, and yet it seemed like he could never anger at her, even in death. She was just an innocent person, who died for no reason… he would probably never know why. All he would ever remember is that moment, right then when she died.

She said never to forget her, but to be happy. Which would come first? Was it possible to do both? His head panged in throbs as he tried to think of a solution. None of this would have happened had she never died; it wasn't her fault… but whose fault was it?!

Perhaps it wasn't Naraku's fault either… He loved her; she was his daughter. He was jumping to conclusions just because he was a psychopath… which was not a bad reason to jump the conclusions, but still doesn't make it right. He put Naraku in the hot seat and the poor man was already dead… He had a long way to go.

He sighed and remembered the promise, clearly in his mind. But suddenly… something else came to mind.

"_Life is like a funeral; in the end you're left with nothing, or you leave someone with nothing._"

The wind returned with silent fury, blowing at his back. Leaves circled his body once more, but he ignored them with ease. "If life truly is… like a funeral, that would explain why I always feel like crying."

"_Don't worry, Inuyasha._"

Inuyasha jumped and looked around. It sounded scratchy, and he wondered if Sesshoumaru was talking at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"_You made a promise… but… as long as you remember me, as a person… you won't be breaking it._"

He knew at this point it was a figment of his imagination, coming to him as the wind blew, stretching his view in reality… however he wasn't sure it was entirely him. It all made sense, and it wasn't quite like him to come together in time of crisis… no, there was definitely something extra working in the graveyard… and now he knew.

'Life is a funeral… but it doesn't have to be sad!' Inuyasha blinked and looked up, a bit more content with his discovery then ever before. 'I… think I understand what he meant.' His face didn't shed a smile, but he was happier nonetheless. His eyes didn't shed a tear, but he was ready to cry.

He looked at the memorial garden and watched the wind blow the leaves happily, leaving him alone completely. The rest of the leaves garnered on the trees fell swiftly onto the ground and nestled themselves in the dirt, happily settled in their new home. They didn't whine or complain about the change, they accepted it. Of course… they were leaves.

There was a long pause in everything before Inuyasha heard the hissing of a car's exhaust in the background. He was ready to attend the wedding, something he realized he wouldn't have been ready for unless Sesshoumaru had been so kind to bring him there again. He was ready to change some things… some things that could have been better. He was ready to make things right, but most of all… He was ready to change.

He stood a while in deep thought, right before the memorial garden. His eyes glinted with total success as his memories of Kikyo didn't disappear, but simply shifted, making room for other priorities in his life.

He looked back at the car and saw Sesshoumaru just sitting there, staring out into the space in front of him, which usually meant he had zoned out into a philosophical mode. It would probably be best not to interrupt him while he was in that state, but they were way out of the Wedding's region, and it was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning. The wedding was at 9, which left them eight hours to get back to Izayoi's house, change into more appropriate attire, and get to the ceremony, which both of them were entirely crucial to.

With a staggering step, he skid his way down a hill, a shortcut to the makeshift car lot, and took the rest of his time walking slowly toward the car. There was no reason to rush, at least not… yet.

He opened the car door and immediately Sesshoumaru snapped out his trance. He looked at Inuyasha for only a brief second, but that was all it took to figure out exactly where his state of mind was; at peace. He nodded solemnly towards his younger brother, and then pulled out of the parking lot, toward the dirt road leading out of the graveyard.

* * *

"Only a short time now," Izayoi excitedly said as she tapped around the room in the Takashimo home, making Rin feel a bit uncomfortable. "What bliss, we're so happy for you two." The 'we,' of course, referred to Inutaisho, whom of course could not make it to the ceremony in physical form. 

Rin smiled and nodded. It was common for people to not be able to sleep the night before their wedding; however this was brought to a whole new level. Rin stayed asleep through most of the day the previous day, and was awake now through her fulfillment of sleep and caffeine. Izayoi was solely running on the mustered energy that the magic cocoa bean provided her, giving her enough energy to kill a cow however in short bursts.

"Yes… Yes…" Rin said, acknowledging this for the fourth time. She stood before a very large mirror in Izayoi's bedroom and sighed resentfully, twisting the fabric of her long and elegant white dress. "I know its 'bad luck' or something for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day, but… he literally made sure he didn't."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't do things on a whim. He's probably been planning this for a while," Izayoi said, flattening out the dress in the back.

The younger woman nodded and let go of the dress forcefully, spinning slowly around the mirror. "I'm glad you're here with me Izayoi. I have plenty of male influence, but without any motherly or sisterly influence I've become a bit of a… a…" She ran a hand through her hair shakily, "A mess." With a tinge of suppressed happiness, Izayoi put a hand on her soon to be daughter-in-law's shoulder in attempts to comfort her.

"All these things have a way of working out," Izayoi explained. "This faintly reminds me of our wedding." Rin wondered what she meant and then for the umpteenth time remembered her hidden companion.

"Don't worry hun," Izayoi said with a smile. "It'll all be fine."

Rin nodded and looked at herself one last time, smiling through a façade. 'I hope so…'

* * *

"Superstitions my ass. God, this is personal!" Sesshoumaru growled and hit his head against the car horn furiously. Three dead tires in the middle of the night, off the side of the road. They had run over some tacks or something, because there were multiple small holes in the front left tired and the back ones. Inuyasha mumbled something incoherently as both brothers simultaneously got out of the car 

Checking the damage, they scanned the car over a few times, seeing only the tires as being torn. They both sighed at the same time and slinked against the left side of the car, sliding down the asphalt. With his hands covering his face, Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes sore.

No lights could be seen in either direction in the desolately flat surface. Mountains could be seen in the distance in most directions, and the grass bristled with morning dew, occasionally humidifying the wind to a noticeable point. Sesshoumaru muttered something and got up. "I'm going to get this car moving. That ok with you?"

"With flats?"

Sesshoumaru threw a glare at him. "It'll be bumpy. Live with it."

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled himself off the ground, rubbing his shoulders tenuously. "So this is what stress is…"

"Oh shut up."

They both got to their doors and pulled the handle, but like the world would have guessed, Sesshoumaru had more important things on his mind when he left his keys in the car, and had the doors locked on the inside.

"This is why we need flying cars," Inuyasha muttered, hitting his head against the window.

Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "And…" A growl emanated from his lips and snarled visibly, breaking his stoic appearance. "…unlimited batteries would be NICE!" He chucked the cell phone across the asphalt, landing it on the grass surprisingly in one piece even after the long distance skid.

"I'm… sorry?"

"Don't be…"

Sesshoumaru took a few short deep breaths and then one elongated one. He backed up into the car and blinked twice, frowning. Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror and shook his head, trying not to believe what was happening.

"I'm not exactly angry, as I am frustrated," Sesshoumaru explained, weighing a few options in his hands. He counted something in his fingers, presumably his choices. Inuyasha walked around to him and watched him.

"W-…"

"I think I'm going to go with walking down the road."

"That's what you were thinking about?"

Sesshoumaru shot him a glare and took a few steps away from the car. "It's an old car anyway. I could get someone to pick it up later…"

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The two brothers set off down the long and aggravatingly straight road, devoid of life or light. The asphalt seemed to pave on forever, never letting up for even a moment. They walked for a very long time. Yes, in fact if you read the story up this point again, twice, they would still have been walking. They did not tire, nor did they stop for a break, for they had a deadline they needed to make.

The hours passed, drudging on as the soles of their feet began to burn with unwanted use. Their heads drooped were exhaustion and their entire bodies rigid with the icy wind.

"Where are we," Inuyasha questioned, looking around at the immensely similar landscape.

"Probably… soon to be…" Sesshoumaru pretended to do some math in the air and then looked at Inuyasha with an intimidating stare, "Nowhere near where we should have been."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued walking aimlessly forward. "When are we?"

And like a gift from the gods above, the sun began to rise to their left over a lake.

"Somewhere around seven fift-…"

"The Lake!"

Inuyasha smiled and pointed frantically at it. "It's the lake! I remember passing it on the way to Isarugi's house!" Sesshoumaru barely remembered any such thing, but the connection between Isarugi's house and Tokyo was good enough.

"That means were almost in Tokyo city," he said, through a bare smile.

"We could go to Isarugi's house and get a ride to the wedding!"

Sesshoumaru eyed him carefully, stopping their movement. "Ah… no."

"What?"

Sesshoumaru pointed forward down the road. "We continue on for less than an hour and we'll reach Tokyo ci- CAR!"

They both dodged out of the way of a speeding car heading in the direction of Tokyo. Inuyasha held a finger in the air warningly. "Or we can avoid oncoming traffic by trying to get a car which is less than ten minutes away and could get us to the chapel by 8, which would be nice to chang-…"

Sesshoumaru held his head in his hands. "Yes… the tuxes are in the car."

Inuyasha closed his eyes for nearly ten seconds and then opened them, hoping to awake from a dream, but sadly was still standing on a desolate road near a small lake, arguing with his brother about how they had to choose between to equally bad options. "Alright Sesshoumaru, it is official. I finally agree. Your life freakin' sucks!"

"Damn straight."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, bewildered at the situation and finally gave in. "We'll go to Isarugi's house. She probably has extra suits there anyway. It's **only** twenty minutes out of the way." The last part had slight sarcasm tinged in the voice. Inuyasha took it anyway, and the led the way around the lake.

* * *

"Kagome, you feeling ok?" In a suburban Kyoto prefecture, around 360 kilometers away from Tokyo, lay a small townhouse that was more like a shrine then a home. The shrine was two stories tall, had wooden floors, and sliding screen doors. There, in the shrine, lived the Higurashi family, exiled from their beautiful house across from a huge nice school and a near perfect library because of one young man whom half the family didn't hold anything against, one fourth of the family hated, and the last fourth didn't remember. 

"Kagome, I'm coming in."

Koga opened the door to the small room and looked inside, noticing no one there. The piles of work on the desk with writing scrawled in perfect penmanship seemed to be the most organized in the world, and nowhere in the room was the floor invisible, not even under the bed. Koga looked around slowly, trying to find his sister. "What… Kagome where are you?"

"Koga, she's down here!" He heard his mother shout from the downstairs. Knowing her, she had forgotten Kagome was outside or something and sent him upstairs for no reason. He left the room, and stampeded his way down the stairs. When he reached the ground floor he grabbed his suit jacket on the coat hanger and slid it on.

"Are we leaving soon?" he asked as he opened the sliding door into the kitchen, where he saw his mother and Kagome were standing around the counter. Both of them were dressed nicely, however Kagome's outfit seemed to be designed solely to catch attention. It was a grayish-silvery sequenced dress that was basically the plainest thing available; however in being plain… it was perfect. He was almost positive that no matter where she would go, she would own the room.

"Yes Koga, we're leaving now," Ms. Higurashi said. She walked toward the door following Koga out, turning back briefly to call "Come Kagome" to her only daughter. Kagome smiled and nodded, following her mother out the door.

"Like I would miss the chance to meet this couple, they seem like such perfect people," she said, sounding kind of rehearsed, however it wasn't in the least. All of Kagome's actions were much more refined lately, seeing as she was trying to escape from being hurt again.

Koga held the door open for his family as they left the house. He watched with a smile on his face as Kagome skipped happily out the front door, happier than she had been lately. He was unused to this, but he was also very glad about it. His sister needed somewhere else to be other than school, she needed a real friend.

And as he walked out the door, he tried to control his thoughts of Inuyasha being that only real friend…

* * *

Sesshoumaru reached out and knocked on the door of Isarugi's house. Inuyasha sat on the porch swing, casually swinging back and forth. Sesshoumaru fisted his hand and knocked again. The porch swing creaked with every swing. Inuyasha got up and let the swing sway back and forth more freely and walked into the garden in front of the house's front wall. He looked into the window seeing no lights on in the house. He reached into the open window and turned on a lamp light to look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, which read seven thirty-four. 

"No one's home," Sesshoumaru stated blankly, turning to look at the abandoned porch swing. He turned and saw him before the window from the porch and walked over to him but was separated by a white rickety railing which didn't allow intruders into the garden. He easily jumped it and pushed Inuyasha away from the open window. "Wow…" He looked up into the sky, thanking god in a short concise 'prayer' of sorts, and then slithered through the window. Inuyasha watched him as he did his breaking and entering routine, and wondered whether or not he should follow. When he saw two cars rushing by the long highway which was next to Isarugi's house, he quickly made up his mind and jumped through the window after his older, but definitely after this not wiser, brother.

"It's a lot darker than usual," Inuyasha commented. To this Sesshoumaru gave him a 'you're stupid' look and flipped on the light switch. Inuyasha shut the window behind them, and began to look around the now familiar room.

"Look for some keys," Sesshoumaru requested as he began to walk up the staircase, "She has an extra car in the garage."

"I wonder why," Inuyasha speculated allowed. He looked around the small living room and saw a desk with various accoutrements; a lamp, papers, some pictures in frames, and… keys. "Found them!"

He heard Sesshoumaru bang his head on something and then curse very loudly.

Inuyasha smiled, knowing that everything at this point was beginning to look up. He sighed contentedly and sat down at the desk, looking at the content for entertainment. As much as he knew Sesshoumaru would yell at him for looking at a psychologist's things, he was curious. Relaxed in knowing everything was going to be fine, he pulled out the file that said 'Takashimo" on it, and pulled it out.

He opened the folder and there, in plain sight, was not him… but his brother…

He began to read the file, lost in himself as he read the analyzing of his brother's personality and problems. He felt a serious connection to his brother as he read, slowly looking at what Sesshoumaru was like at… at sixteen?

"Inuyasha, there's a suit your size but I'm out of lu…"

Sesshoumaru stopped halfway down the stairs, looking at Inuyasha as he stared at the folder in his hands in front of him. Sesshoumaru took one more step down the stairs and allowed Inuyasha to realize his presence. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on the plastic covered suit, and closed his eyes momentarily. "Inuyasha…""Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru… this i-…"

"Get dressed."

He walked the remainder of the way down the stairs and turned toward him. "Now."

Inuyasha shuffled the papers into the folder and shut it quickly. "Sesshoumaru i-…"

"Inu…yasha…get dressed now."

Inuyasha nodded without another word and got up. He took only the suit from Sesshoumaru as he left the room to change. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at the folder, not daring to look at who it was. "…stupid kid." He placed the folder back in the stack near the bottom where it belonged, and then sat down at the chair, severely disappointed and his guard way up.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he spun in the chair mindlessly, watching as the stairs came into view, then the hall, then the fireplace, window, desk, stairs, hall, fireplace, window, desk, stairs, Inuyasha, fireplace, desk, Inuyasha, desk, Inuyasha.

"Hey umm, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha mumbled, looking, how Sesshoumaru would describe it, 'snazzy' in a tuxedo. "Sorry 'bout before." Honestly, he was regretful now, but would soon learn that the little sneak peak he took into… took into… "Who's that in the picture?"

Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes and turned around hopefully. "That… is…"

Inuyasha had taken a ripe interest in a photo of a man sitting on Isarugi's desk. He was very strangely familiar… too familiar. "Is that… Naraku?"

* * *

A.N.// Alright, I guess that settles it. This is a long one, right? Right? Yea... thought so. Anyway, Next part should be up on schedule, if not Monday.

Just remember: "Theres a hole in the sky, through which things can fly >!"

Anon Out...


	19. A Finale

**The Library**

_By Anonymous Malink_

Disclaimer, I do no own any Inuyasha like subjects in copyrighted form.

_**Part Seventeen– The Finale (A Finale of Sorts)**_

"I remember something about Sesshoumaru saying the god's hate him, but this is ridiculous."

Seven… Seven Forty Nine… Seven Fifty.

Rin sat with Izayoi in a nifty little room next to the entrance to the chapel. "Shouldn't he have been here by now? Even… Even…"

"Inutaisho was late for our wedding," Izayoi admitted, combing her hair down with long luxuriously exaggerated strokes. "He was… twenty three… minutes late." She glanced to her side and smiled. "He was always so competitive at his old job… he worked as a doctor you know."

Rin gave her a curious glance. "No actually… Sesshoumaru just said he was always a teacher. Well he didn't say he was always a teacher, but he said he was a teacher, and I just assumed-…"

"He was a great doctor at SMF," Izayoi said, resuming her meaningless brushing. "So great… a neurologist. He made so many advances, mostly paperwork. He invented these… kinetic cords… well anyway, he worked with so many of the greats… but then…" She stopped brushing, her hand shaking. "He accidentally… killed…" She took a deep breath and Rin looked to her, hoping to be of some comfort.

Izayoi cleared her throat and continued without finishing her previous sentence. "I guess his journey was worth it… He was such a great history teacher. You just needed to be able to teach, history wasn't all too complicated a subject." She smiled with a compassionate glint, lighting up the whole room. "He was never truly the same. He still did a lot of research… a whole heck of a lot. That's why for days on end, he would remain in his office at the school… he could use school-worthy excuses. 'Lots of paperwork.' 'Taxes.' 'Exams to grade.' I knew what he was doing…" She looked at the brush questioningly, and with a hint of resentment, as if it were the reason she was not with her husband right now, but resumed brushing nonetheless.

Rin looked at the strange shadow, yet oddly full, woman that stood before her. Her personality was still there in entirety, but something had changed. Izayoi was the shell of a woman who would have stood there otherwise. Rin had never truly had family, so when she was introduced to Izayoi it was like meeting a mother and a sister. But now… it would never be the same.

* * *

Inuyasha took a few steps away from the picture and Sesshoumaru turned it downward, placing it out of Inuyasha's view. "K, everything's ready," Sesshoumaru lied as he pulled Inuyasha toward the door, jittering the keys in his hand.

"I hope Isarugi is ok with us borrowing her car." Inuyasha muttered as he snapped his eyes away, trying to concentrate on the more important task at hand.

"She's a wreck, a paranoid lunatic," Sesshoumaru said, going through the kitchen into the garage. The old station wagon looked worse than Sesshoumaru's car, and that was down the highway a while a way, with three flats and locked from the inside. It was a limish green, and smelled up the entire garage. When they opened the door, the smell of mink flooded their senses and overwhelmed them, as they sat down on the fur covered chairs.

"She has a thing for animals?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru remotely opened the garage door and put the car into the right gear, slowly backing out of the structure. He looked at Inuyasha and sighed, realigning his gaze to the rear view mirror as light began to flood their eyes in the way the mink clogged their sinus'. "Do you see any tissues… or..." He pulled a small hinge down in front of Inuyasha's chair, showing the registration papers. Inuyasha took a look, and couldn't believe it. Nakamura, Naraku.

"That… Son of a Bitch!" He tried to open the door but couldn't, finding it locked.

"Inuyasha, calm down."

"I'm in the same car as he, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled furiously, as they pulled out onto the countryside road, pulling into the highway a bit after. "It's sickening. We're in the car the murderer who… who killed dad was in!"

His breathing became hoarse and seemed to have calmed down, but it was apparent he hadn't. He took a deep breath, and Sesshoumaru tried to concentrate on the road.

"He killed our dad."

"He was a psychopath."

"That's a legitimate excuse?" Inuyasha asked, curious as to what Sesshoumaru's response must be, considering he just defended the man who killed his own father.

There was silence for a few moments. The countryside rolled on by as Tokyo came into view. The clock read 8:11. Time was actually beginning to look pretty good, like it was finally on their side. Inuyasha rested his head against the window, half outraged by the person beside him, and half frustrated by the fact he was in the seat someone must've sat in at some point, and that someone was the person who murdered his father.

"Would you have killed him?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sesshoumaru looked serene, his face pale and his eyes glazed over to the road ahead of him, not once looking to the side to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked toward him, slightly confused. "Would you have killed Naraku, knowing he would kill dad? Stooping to his level, would you have stopped him in the only way you could…?" Inuyasha was unsure what to say at that point. Inuyasha definitely would have. There was no doubt…. But did that really mean anything? Given the situation, an almost innumerable amount of consequences could have happened.

No, there was no way he could have. Cold sweat rolling down his face, there would be no way he could hold a gun in his hand, pull the trigger, shoot a cold, deadly, metallic death at another person. Or perhaps it would be a knife, or a bat… that he could never swing, knowing the consequences. Sesshoumaru was right. It required a psychopath's mind… but then again…

He would never know…

"Don't think about it," Sesshoumaru said with a tinge of fear on his breath. "Pretend this was dad's car for a second. Pretend we were going to see them. This is a joyful occasion, albeit… nerve-wracking."

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath.

3 Kilometers to Tokyo City. Inuyasha tried to sit straight and not fidget, but found it increasingly difficult.

He grunted as they passed a sign that said Tokyo City and took an exit onto a sub-urb. As they passed Sengoku Memorial Hospital on the highway, Inuyasha could only help but look ahead, at what was about to happen. So many thoughts may have flooded his head, but the only one prominent enough to keep his attention was Kagome. It was all about her. He needed to finish it. Today. Tonight. It would be over.

"Shit," Sesshoumaru cursed, looking at the time. "Yeah, umm… buckle up."

"What," Inuyasha asked, pulling at his already buckled seat belt.

"Hold on to something," Sesshoumaru said as he floored the car which zoomed forward at a miraculous speed, trying to get by a green light turning yellow in the distance.

"It's red!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AHA," Sesshoumaru said, turning to him, his eyes focused on Inuyasha, "I was right! The other light was yellow, you have some vision impairment!" (See Part Two)

Then, it happened. The unthinkable happened. Everything that had been told in this story so far has happened to reach this point. I suggest you turn around and reread some of the more vital points in the chapters before this should you be ultimately unready.

I hope I have made myself clear. Because the car crashed.

* * *

When you're dying, it is said that your life flashes before your eyes. Perhaps it's not in dying… but in the sensation of realizing the futility of survival that you admit all your mistakes one last time, if not for the first time. An explosion of grandeur occurred on that highway, the entire front of Isarugi's car totaled, and the opposing car spinning out of control, onto the curb, and hitting a building. Isarugi's car flipped once in the air, and landed on a fire hydrant. It had begun. The beginning of the end.

Inuyasha felt the familiar sensation of blood trickling down his sleeves and cheek, and felt an excruciating pain on his head. A deep gash had made its way down his leg, courtesy of some window glass that had embedded itself deep in the flesh. He pushed his way out of the seat, hitting the asphalt with a thud, and then crawling the rest of the way out into the street. He tried speaking, but found it impossible. "E…es…" he muttered before passing out.

Sesshoumaru was in a significantly worse condition than Inuyasha, but being older was able to cope with it much better. Physical condition was nothing that concerned him; he was a mental doctor, capable of overcoming such extremities with willpower and gall. With a broken knee, two displaced fingers, a broken rib, and several wounds in the femur, he limped his way over to Inuyasha as cars began to stop at the scene. The other car seemed to be carrying passengers equally hurt, but when Sesshoumaru tried to get over to them the emergency vehicles were already blaring in the near distance.

When Inuyasha woke up, he was already in the hospital. It was that same hospital that they had been in weeks prior, SMF; Sengoku Memorial. In fact, he could have sworn that the room he occupied was the same room that he was wheelchair bound to weeks earlier. I mean, all the rooms in hospitals look pretty much identical to each other, but he was on level eight again, and somewhere near the middle of the hallway. Chances were good he was in the same place he was days earlier.

"Please hold still sir!"

"I'll hold still when you stop shoving that thing down my throat!"

Inuyasha listened in to next door, where he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while. Because… he was unconscious.

"Sesshoumaru?" he whispered, feeling lightheaded and with a hoarse breath.

"This guy is insane," he heard a doctor say as he passed Inuyasha's room's open doors. Suddenly he felt a hand press down on his chest, indicating a presence that scared "the living shit" out of him.

"Try to lie flat," he heard a female doctor say, or perhaps a nurse.

He looked over at her, and she looked rather familiar. She was, wearing patient's clothes though, and… yeah, she wasn't a doctor at all. She had short black hair, square glasses and a kind smile.

"Mrs… Isarugi?"

The woman laughed, and shook her head. "Close."

"Inu?"

A distressed mother burst into the room, suffering complete insanity and crying the world over. Izayoi's tears, bless her heart, filled the room with a mother's love for her child, as she came and nearly choked Inuyasha to death in a stalwart hug. "I was so worried! I thought I'd lost both my boys… oh, never ever again!"

"…Mom?"

Izayoi let go of him long enough for him to get a good look at Izayoi and another woman, vaguely familiar, stared back, side by side. They looked very much alike. Inuyasha breathed heavily and tried to remember, but found it surprisingly difficult. He usually had a pretty good memory. Now… nothing. Nada. Zip. This woman was an evasive… evasion in his mind. Something that happened long before. Or… something his mind didn't want to remember. Either way, it could have been the blood loss.

"My mind's made up, I'm getting up!"

"Inadvisable sir!"

"Oh dear," Izayoi sprang from the room and hurried next door to Sesshoumaru.

The pasty blue room shook with a loud jolt as Sesshoumaru ripped something out of the wall in an attempt to get up. Inuyasha shook his head. As if by reading his mind, the woman spoke. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Inuyasha looked back to her and after a moment shook his head. Slowly, but firmly, he shook his head and mouthed an apology. "I… remember, something," he whispered.

"Something is better than nothing," she replied. "And be that as it may, I'm glad we… oh never mind me."She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll be right back, would you like anything?" He shook his head. She smiled and left the room, leaving him to his own devices one last time.

He closed his eyes and tried to go sleep, but was suddenly poked back to reality by a familiar hand. "Wake up. Sleep is for people who don't have places to be."

He opened his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru, standing like a god among men before him, banged up and all, but with the light hitting him a special way in his hospital attire he looked heavenly. He also had a five o'clock shadow which was much heavier than he expected someone like Sesshoumaru to have. "You look like Jesus," Inuyasha joked, his voice still hoarse.

"I feel like him too," Sesshoumaru said offhandedly, sitting down in the chair beside the bed that the "forgotten woman" was sitting in prior. "The doctors were nailing things in my body. They were trying to perform an unnecessary tracheotomy on me… cutting my throat. You feeling ok?"

Inuyasha nodded, then thought a second and shook his head. "You're not making this easy," Sesshoumaru joked, "Choose one." Inuyasha stared a moment into his eyes and then shrugged.

"I feel lightheaded," Inuyasha said.

"There's a surprise," Sesshoumaru said, "How about symptoms? Things that aren't normal." Inuyasha lifted his hand to hit him but found he had little strength to fist his hand.

Sesshoumaru snickered. "Yeah, I thought so. They gave you loads of drugs; did you know your entire leg had to be stitched up? It was pretty gross, albeit neat."

"What about the wedding," Inuyasha scratched out before feeling the room begin to spin. Sesshoumaru smirked and looked around the room.

"What wedding? This wedding? This is as much a union as it is a… no, there's no analogy to make that work. Sorry to disappoint." He tried to smile but couldn't make it all the way there. "Nature doesn't want us married, obviously. Uhh, Rin and I, I mean. There's too much against it, sorry to say. I've thought about it… and weddings are dumb anyway."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but found his voice spoken dry. He made a question mark on the bed with his index finger. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yeah, that's right. Weddings are dumb. I said it. I mean, for all its worth, of course. You pay money to someone you don't know, to plan some dumb wedding that's literally all show and all I'm gonna do is get drunk and… and…" He sighed. "Yea."

After a few seconds of hospital, he spontaneously stood up and stretched. "I love the way this hospital makes me feel younger." He then stopped and stared at the wall. "That… wasn't supposed to be said out loud." He up and left the room, pledging return at a nearby time.

Izayoi came into the room as Sesshoumaru left, and sat by Inuyasha until the other woman returned. His room became a place where others could talk and feel like they were safe, for some reason. Even Sesshoumaru preferred it to his own room. But those were the only four people he had seen the entire day, not that there were many to choose from. For a second he thought that the woman was Rin, but Sesshoumaru didn't give a second glance to her. Not only that, but the next day he awoke to the sound of her voice.

"Poor kid, is he alright?" When he opened his eyes he saw a couple new faces. Rin was there, looking down at him with a smile. Sesshoumaru was right beside her, but very much sicklier. Izayoi wasn't there, and was replaced by a doctor who was checking his pulse compulsively every thirty seconds, and had installed a monitor. The doctor said that Inuyasha was allowed to get up every once and a while to stretch his legs, but he never saw the opportunity nor craved it. At the moment, actually, he craved, literally, nothing.

With two days behind him at the ward in the hospital, he sat respectfully in the morning with Sesshoumaru at his side, sunlight streaming in through the window right outside his door in the hallway, but otherwise the room was quite dull. Sesshoumaru was breathing deeply, struggling, but not quite the result of fatal impact. It was actually pretty much wheezing. In any case, Inuyasha tried to ignore and dig deep into his memory as to who this person was who came into his room to dote on him every once in a while.

That woman.

She seemed like a nice woman, and she was less beat up than him, but definitely scratched up. He thought quite about the idea that she was from the car accident, but couldn't quite make the connection. "What's up," Sesshoumaru muttered, looking at Inuyasha as he dazed awkwardly upward, who was thinking without… well, thinking. The proper term is 'spacing out.'

"Who's that woman," Inuyasha blurted out, his voice still sore. They said it was returning to him, but it couldn't get too loud without it starting to scratch his throat and make it bleed, actually.

"…What?" Sesshoumaru leaned forward. "What woman?"

"The woman, who comes in, every once in, a while," Inuyasha stuttered.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and took a deep breath, which staggered as it came out. "It's a nice day," he said, pointing to the window. "Let's… let's go for a walk."

* * *

Sesshoumaru now had a very obvious limp when he walked, not unlike before, however… actually, yes, quite unlike before. Now it looked like he needed a cane. Inuyasha walked normally in comparison.

Outside in the garden in front of the hospital, there was a single asphalt path that meandered through an island in the middle a circular road. The grass was green; there was plenty of shade and only some sun. Typical wooden benches were scattered around and there was always the huge weed-like flower infestation everywhere you looked surrounding the path.

They walked down the path, in a bit of silence, before Sesshoumaru sat down on the bench. "Walk's over," he stated abruptly, plopping down. "Sit."

Inuyasha nodded and sat beside him.

"Yeah, it's nice out."

"The woman?"

Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead, concentrating on something far away, as he did when he was trying to make something seriously clear. "You sure you want to know, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped, and then muttered "Yeah…" Something was… strange.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes… yes, you do." He took a second to gather his thoughts, and Inuyasha braced himself for a… big discovery. "Uh, yeah Inuyasha. That… that was Mrs.-… Mrs. Higurashi."

And there they sat, the sun slowly rising higher into the sky, both of them staring blankly foreword, both not saying a word, both leaving no traces of emotion and both not ready to communicate in any form. Inuyasha took a sharp breath and yawned.

For a few moments everything was calm. Only the feel of the wind blowing dead leaves could be heard, rustling from the direction of the building.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Do you know who that is…? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah… yeah I do."

Sesshoumaru turned toward him, shifting his weight over and tucking one of his legs under the other. He grunted and stifled a coming laugh. "Inuyasha? Do you… remember what you did a couple nights ago?" Inuyasha shook his head, but then stopped, and nodded, laughing.

"Of… of course I do." Inuyasha's throat was even drier than he thought it was, surprising him. He brought a cough up to try to clear it, but found himself scratching it more. "I mean, the graveyard."

"You cleared your conscious."

"I put her to rest."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Why?"

"For myself."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Say what?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from Sesshoumaru, into the wind. "I put her to rest for myself… so I could move on. To other things. Maybe better, maybe worse."

Sesshoumaru held his tongue and bit his lip, nodding confusedly. "Yes… but what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "Isn't that what you always tell me? Things always tend to work out?"

Sesshoumaru immediately shook his head, a bit caught off guard by the statement. "Uh, no. I say the opposite. Murphy's laws. I am a living, breathing cracked mirror reflecting a black cat standing underneath a ladder. And I know there's something about salt…" He put down the thought and ruffled Inuyasha's hair. "Yeah, there's something you should know that you should have probably inferred."

Inuyasha nodded.

"The Higurashis' were in the other car." Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome, man, Kagome!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his body stiffened and suddenly he felt as if he was lit on fire. "What?! No! Is she alright?"

Sesshoumaru gave an egotistical smirk and nodded. "Yes, she's fine. Catatonic, but fine."

"She-"

"Just messing with you, jeez." Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his head and stretched his upper body. "She's in a different room, obviously, but she's perfectly sane and stable, awake, and… oh yeah, she doesn't remember you."

* * *

Kagome looked out the window in her room, third floor, simply watching nature in action, her mother beside her stroking her hand. The door was closed, and the rest of the room was the same as Inuyasha's, with a simply bedside table to her table's right, and two chairs around the room. There was however, a window, as stated before. The door was shut.

A natural course of events occurred outside, with a nice breeze blowing the trees. Kagome had been banged up quite badly, with two fractured ribs, a blow to the forehead leaving a nasty bruise, and a compound comminuted fracture in his left leg. Her brothers sustained much heavier damage, but were on a different floor, and Koga was in surgery constantly for reasons some would not like to discuss.

Mrs. Higurashi tugged slightly at her daughter's arm, redirecting her attention away from the pleasantry of somewhere beyond the hospital doors.

"Yes, mom," Kagome asked, putting forth her best smile for her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi just beamed back at her daughter, not able to speak for a second, having had the breath simply tore from her at the sight of her beautiful daughter in a hospital bed, suffering. "Honey," she began, taking deep slow breaths, "Are… you sure?"

Kagome gave her a question glance. "Am I sure?"

Mrs. Higurashi swallowed all reason. "Are you sure you don't remember Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked. "Wh-? No, mother. Who is he? Or… it?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "No, he's ju-… I…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru opened the door to the room and Inuyasha burst onto the scene, his hair having trouble keeping up with him. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up at him, and her eyes widened. "Wha-?" He rushed over and kneeled at her side, her mother getting out of the way and went to stand by Sesshoumaru.

"I'm just… sorry Kagome," he repeated a few times, so very excited about being so near to her again. "Kagome I… do you remember me?"

Kagome looked at him, having sat through the apologies with confusion and strange appreciation, but didn't even have the courage to respond to the boy in front of her. "I…"

Inuyasha smiled. "It's ok… I get i-"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Inuya-" Her eyes suddenly darkened and her head fell backwards against the pillow. Inuyasha almost had a heart attack.

"What? Kagome?"

"It's alright dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling with tears forming in her eyes. "She's been tired lately. She… she'll be awake soon."

Mrs. Higurashi sobbed once and then left the room, filled with a mix of happiness and surprise. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, who nodded in understanding and then left. Inuyasha stood, but couldn't bring himself to leave for even a second, and kneeled back down in front of her, anxious for a new start. For three hours he sat there, simply sitting there, watching her sleep and awaiting her wake.

When Sesshoumaru returned, it was noon. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to the door to see his older brother standing there, car keys in hand. "I'm going to the store. Come?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Sesshoumaru beckoned Inuyasha anyway. "Come on. You can't stay there all day."

"I can, though."

"It's not healthy. Plus, umm… won't it be awkward with you standing over her when she wakes up?"

"I don't care," Inuyasha said, even though now that he thought of it, it was kind of weird.

"If you give me one reason," Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the doorframe, "One good reason why you should stay there and not come with me, then I'll leave."

Inuyasha looked at him dumbfounded, and couldn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Because," a voice from beside him rang out, "It's a known fact guys can't go shopping without complaining."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome, who looked refreshed and grinning at Sesshoumaru, who took a deep breath and waddled out. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was now at a lack of something to say. It truly was more awkward than he thought it would be.

"How long have you been awake," Inuyasha asked.

"Since that conversation, all of it," she said. Kagome looked right into his eyes and smiled. "I remember you now. I can't believe I forgot."

"I can't believe you remembered." He shook his head. "I was… an ass."

"I… don't hold it against you," Kagome said, looking out the window. "You were under heavy stress."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sounds like-"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, finishing for him. She stretched out and sighed. "It's nice to see you normal again."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yeah, uhh, I was… I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"You already apologi-"

"No."

He turned a bright red. "I… thought… a lot about this."

She let out a quiet laugh. "Did you now?"

He nodded, eyeing her carefully. He took her hand but also a breath before starting. "I really wanted to talk to you about something, but I didn't think it was appropriate considering the circumstances." He cleared his throat again, his voice becoming hoarse once more. "But because you seem to remember now; remember everything up to the moment you left I think… I just… I wanted to talk about what you think about… us."

She blinked. "Congrats on making the situation even more awkward, 'Yasha," she joked. "I know what you mean though. It is weird."

"I want to know what you think…" he said abruptly.

She nodded. "Yeah, me too. It's just… confusing, you know?"

He agreed. "Definitely."

"We're still kids."

"True."

"I hope I'm not being brash by saying we both want something, right?"

Inuyasha's heart stopped a moment, but he swallowed a rock and smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all."

She smiled. "Good." Clearing her throat, she continued. "I just…"

"Agreed."

She looked at him strangely. "I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have to," he admitted. "I mean, living with Sesshoumaru… you pick up a few things."

She smiled. "So I guess, that's that."

He scratched the back of his heads. "Friends, then."

"Until we're older!" she added, making sure he heard.

He nodded. "Yeah… until we're older." He let go of her hand and stood up, facing the door and preparing to leave.

She turned her head to see the birds playing on the tree branches outside, still frolicking in the last days of Autumn. "Best friends," she included, still taken with the birds.

He nodded. "The best."

"I'll see you around, then."

"Definitely."

"My mom wants us to move back, has wanted it for a while," Kagome said, trying to keep him from leaving. "I… I think I want to now too."

"Cool."

She nodded and looked at him, tearing her eyes from the window as he stopped at the doorway. "I'll see you… at the library, then."

He smiled, and wiped a tear from his eye as he turned toward her. "Sure thing."

* * *

Anon's Notes: IT'S OVER!!

And so am I. I'm sure they'll be an epilogue eventually, but no good story needs one to function. This story... may need one. Damnit. Thanks for reviews, and most of all for reading it. I hope it entertained. That is a story's true purpose.

One a note about the story, I was originally planning to have it come together by making it from Sesshoumaru's point of view, however at the end it just didn't work the way I wanted it to. That's why there were so many drafts, and it took near a year to wrap up.

Oh well. Thanks again.


End file.
